Le Lys Ecarlate
by Yepa
Summary: Slash UA.HD. Des SangdeBourbes sauvés in extremis de la peine capitale! Des prisonniers évadés de la prison d'Azkaban! Les Mangemorts de VousSavezQui mystifiés : Le Lys Ecarlate a encore frappé ! .Tels sont les gros titres de la Gazette du sorcier.
1. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_ :** Rien n'a moi, personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR.

**_Pairing :_** M par précaution

**_Couple principal_** : Harry /Drago

**_Résumé_ :** Voir note

**_Bêta_** : LilyMalfoy2708

Chère bêta, c'est peut être con étant donné que tu l'as déjà lu (et corrigé) mais je te dédicaces quand même le chapitre

Et maintenant, faites place au :

Lys Ecarlate

_**Chapitre 1**_

* * *

_La date : le 25 juillet….._

_L'heure : Une heure avant le coucher du soleil._

_Le lieu : La barrière de Windermere._

Le ciel était gris et morose. Le soleil déclinait, traversant à peine le rideau lourd des nuages. La rumeur d'une centaine de voix mécontentes montaient jusqu'au ciel et rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus pesante. Chose pourtant inutile en ces temps troublés.

Une foule féroce, houleuse et miséreuse de sorciers vêtus de robes dépenaillées siégeaient face à la barrière de Windermere en vociférant et en hurlant des insanités. Animée par une haine et un appétit de vengeance absolument incroyable.

Pourtant, tout le jour, cette même foule avait assisté depuis 10h du matin, heure après heure, à l'exécution des Sang-de-Bourbe et Moldus venus tout droit d'Azkaban. Il fallait bien vider ce noble endroit de la racaille puante !

Tout le jour donc, ils avaient été occupés à insulter et à cracher sur les impurs qui arrivaient par dizaines à la place principale de la ville de Durham. Là, des Mangemorts expérimentaient sur eux des sortilèges de torture toujours plus « performants ». Des cœurs qui éclataient, des membres qui enflaient, du sang qui sortait par le nez, les yeux, les oreilles, la bouche. De quoi satisfaire cette foule sauvage. Les Mangemorts finissaient toujours par les achever d'un simple Avada Kedavra. Il faut dire qu'on avait pas encore trouver de sortilège disons moins expéditif.

Mais à cette heure du jour, la principale attraction de la ville de Durham était terminée et ces nobles sorciers n'avaient plus qu'à rentrer chez eux. Enfin, certains…car les experts, eux, savaient que le spectacle était loin d'être terminé et qu'il allait continuer à la barrière de Windermere.

Oublié le temps où tout les sorciers, Sang Purs ou non, flânaient dans ces même rues. Ils s'interpellaient, riaient, bavardaient et faisaient souvent des projets ensemble.

Aujourd'hui, grâce Lord Voldemort, seul les Sang Purs et sorciers sur plusieurs générations pouvaient se promener en toute quiétude dans certaines villes sorcières du Royaume Uni.

Ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter de rien, Lord Voldemort s'occupaient de leurs fournir grâce à un système très performant de savants calculs ; du travail, des vivres, de quoi s'habiller….Evidemment, plus la famille est ancienne, mieux c'est pour leur situation. Seules les plus grandes et prestigieuses familles pouvaient encore disposer de leur propre argent, et encore. Pour l'instant, les temps étaient durs pour un sorcier lambda mais bientôt, quand enfin le monde sorcier serait enfin débarrassé de toute cette racaille, que le monde sorcier retrouverai enfin sa splendeur, alors là, les choses iraient mieux pour tout le monde. Pour l'instant, et bien, vengeance et extermination !

Les Sang-de-Bourbe essayaient de s'échapper bien sûr ! Tout le monde savait que l'Irlande était encore entièrement réfractaire à Lord Voldemort. On y trouvait une belle brochette de sorciers traîtres à leur sang !

D'ailleurs, ce satané Ordre du Phoenix, qui osait défier Lord Voldemort y avaient ces quartiers. Des gens dont personne ou presque ne connaissaient véritablement l'identité….sauf celle du chef bien sûr : Dumbledore.

Mais tout n'était qu'une question de temps.

Les Sang-de-Bourbe essayaient par tous les moyens de traverser la barrière de Windermere, le moyen le plus « facile » pour rejoindre l'île de Barrow In Furness et naviguer ensuite en toute quiétude vers l'Irlande où les attendaient les traîtres.

Chaque après midi avant le coucher du soleil, des sorciers essayaient de passer cette barrière. Un sort anti-transplanage avait été installé de manière quasi permanente sur la totalité des villes. Sort mis en place par Lord Voldemort lui-même, c'est-à-dire indestructible ! Les jours où le sort était remis en place étaient connus de Lord Voldemort seul. Ou peut être encore de son bras droit…Enfin, seul les Sang-de-Bourbe avaient une raison de vouloir transplaner de toute façon !

Ainsi, pendant que de purs sorciers passaient la barrière pour aller vers les villes du Nord, ces Sang-de-Bourbe en profitaient pour se faufiler et s'enfuir vers l'Irlande. Ils essayaient de se fendre dans la masse.

Malheureusement pour eux, de braves mangemorts veillaient et notamment le bon Parkinson qui avait un talent sans pareil pour démasquer des Sang-de-Bourbe sous tous leurs déguisements et feintes. Ils les sentaient mille lieux à la ronde.

D'ailleurs, Parkinson était très bien vu de Lord Voldemort et de ses principaux généraux. On le félicitait à chaque fois qu'il en démasquait. Il était invité à la table même de son bras droit et avait le plaisir en guise de dessert de torturer ou tuer le Sang-de-Bourbe démasqué.

Ah, quel chanceux ce Parkinson ! Son travail était décidément bien récompensé…Il rendait un bien bon service aux Sang Purs.

Le spectacle à la barrière de Windermere était toujours très drôle. Ces Sang-de-Bourbe avaient toujours une tête très comique lorsqu'ils se faisaient attraper !

Rien d'étonnant donc que par cette fin d'après midi autour de la barrière qui était maintenant appelée « la barrière de Parkinson », la foule ne fût compact, impatiente et excitée.

D'autant plus que ces derniers temps, un très grand nombre de Sang-de-Bourbe avaient réussi à s'échapper par cette même barrière et à gagner l'Irlande. D'ailleurs, Crabbe, le prédécesseur de Parkinson avait été exécuté pour cette raison.

Il courait une rumeur étrange à propos de ces évasions. Elles étaient étonnamment fréquentes et odieusement audacieuses.

On assurait que ces évasions étaient assurés par un groupe de jeune sorciers dont la témérité était sans égale et qui occupait leur temps à soustraire des Sang de Bourbe à leur juste sort.

Cette bande semblait se trouver sous la direction d'un homme dont l'audace et le courage étaient presque irréels. D'étranges racontars courraient…Il semblerait qu'ils soient invisibles, qu'ils peuvent changer d'apparences à volonté et dans la seconde (des metamorphages), qu'ils ont des membres partout dans le Royaume Uni et semblent omniscients…..

Personne jamais n'avait vu ces mystérieux sorciers, quant à leur chef….

Pendant la journée durant laquelle se déroulait ces incroyables évasions, le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, Richard Kreutzer, recevait par on ne sait quel moyen (parfois il le trouvait dans sa poche, ou encore en pleine rue, un hiboux le lui lâchait sur la tête) un parchemin signé de la main de leur chef dans lequel il était explicitement écrit que la jeune bande était à l'oeuvre.

Le tout était signé d'une petite fleur de Lys Ecarlate….

Des mangemorts avaient été doublés aux portes, dans les rues, menacés, torturés, tués…des récompenses promises en vain…

On promettait à ce jour le manoir de Crabbe et ses elfes de maisons à qui réussirait à mettre la main sur celui qu'on appelait désormais le Lys Ecarlate.

Il était évident pour tous (et même pour lui-même) que c'est Parkinson qui allait rafler la mise. Il était tellement doué.

« Crabbe était décidemment un fieffé imbécile. Si j'avais été nommé bien avant à cette barrière, jamais ces Sang-de-Bourbe et ce Lys Ecarlate n'auraient pu s'échapper ainsi ! ».

Il cracha par terre pour montrer son mépris au feu Crabbe.

« Comment est-ce arrivé Parkinson ? » demanda une nouvelle recrue frétillante.

« Crabbe était à la barrière et montait la garde » commença Parkinson avec entrain pendant que la foule s'entassait autour de lui pour l'entendre parler « Nous avons tous entendu parler de cet infâme Lys Ecarlate, ce maudit ! Avec moi, il ne passera pas cette barrière, foi de Parkinson. Mais il était bien sot ce Crabbe, et sa famille en a pâtit…pauvres petits Sang Purs…Donc les calèches franchissaient la barrière, et il y en avaient chargées de tonneaux vides et conduite par un homme blond et un gamin à côté de lui. Crabbe se croyait intelligent ! Il regarda dans certains tonneaux et comme il vit que la plupart étaient vides, il laissa passer la calèche. Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi cet homme avait tous ces tonneaux vides ! NON ! »

La foule gronda d'énervement.

« Une demi heure plus tard » continua Parkinson « arrive un Mangemort en chef accompagné d'une douzaine d'hommes. « Est ce qu'une calèche est passée ? » Demanda t-il à Crabbe. « Oui » répondit l'imbécile. « Et vous les avez laisser passer ! » gronda le mangemort en chef « vous allez être torturé puis tué pour cette erreur Crabbe » lui dit le mangemort « c'était ce satané Lys Ecarlate accompagné d'un Sang-de-Bourbe » « Quoi ? » cria cet ahuri de Crabbe. « Oui, le conducteur n'était autre que ce satané Lys Ecarlate et vous expierez chèrement cette faute, j'en parlerai ce soir même au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant, laisse nous passer qu'on essaye de l'attraper»

La foule hurla et maudit Crabbe.

Parkinson riait aux larmes. Quand il se fut calmé, il continua son récit.

« Le mangemort en chef cria 'Poursuivez-les mes mangemorts, pensez à la récompense ! Poursuivez-les' Et là dessus, il s'en fut, suivit de ces mangemorts »

« Bien fait pour ce Crabbe, quel imbécile ! Le mangemort en chef n'a jamais pu les rattraper n'est ce pas ? » Demanda la nouvelle recrue enragé.

Parkinson rigolait tellement qu'il s'écrasa presque au sol.

« On a bien fait d'exécuter cet incapable. Il aurait du regarder à deux fois dans les tonneaux » cria quelqu'un dans la foule de personnes plus proche de Parkinson.

Parkinson riait tellement qu'il était presque violet. Quand il se fut encore une fois calmé, il dit enfin :

« Le conducteur n'était pas du tout le Lys Ecarlate. Vous auriez tous été exécutés. »

« Quoi ? » cria le public

« Non non, le conducteur n'était en rien le Lys Ecarlate, en fait, c'était le mangemort en chef qui l'était et ces mangemorts des Sang-de-Bourbe déguisés. »

Un silence de mort accueillit cette information.

Ce Lys Ecarlate était le diable assurément.

* * *

L'heure était venue de faire passer les sorciers et les quelques calèches qui attendaient en file de passer la barrière. 

Parkinson en connaissait quelques uns, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de vérifier à chaque fois chaque calèche et chaque passager avant de les laisser passer.

« On ne sait jamais, je ne veux pas me faire avoir comme l'autre demeuré de Crabbe »

Des vieilles sorcières qui siégeaient habituellement à l'Allée des Embrumes à Londres passaient souvent par là pour vendre ou colporter leurs marchandises plus que douteuses à Lancaster, Haworth ou encore Preston. Ces mêmes vieilles sorcières étaient très friandes des exécutions de Sang-de-Bourbe et y assistaient le plus souvent en tricotant des ouvrages pour leurs maris mangemorts, enfin pour celles qui en avaient.

« Eh la vieille qu'as-tu là ? » cria Parkinson à une affreuse sorcière qu'il voyait souvent passé par là.

Elle était toujours aux premières loges aux exécutions, ne faisant aucun cas des jets de sang qui pleuvaient sur elle la plupart du temps. Au fond de lui, Parkinson la trouvait absolument répugnante.

« Je me suis liée d'amitié avec le noble Nott qui s'occupe de nous débarrasser de la racaille » répondit elle dans un rire jaune et avec son accent manxois « il me permets de prendre leur cheveux à ces moldus et autre racaille pour faire des potions de mon cru. Potions très prisées d'ailleurs »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire édenté et jauni et lui montra un bâton sur lequel était attaché des cheveux sanglants. Parkinson recula avec un rictus de dégoût.

« Et dans la calèche ? »

« C'est mon fils et sa famille. Parkinson, moi je te dis Durham, c'est pas un coin fréquentable en ce moment. Tous ces cadavres des précédentes exécutions n'ont pas fait du bien à la ville. Il faudrait dire à tes chefs de mieux débarrasser la ville de cette charogne et nettoyer les charniers après la fête. Tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de se payer des potions curatives. Maintenant la peste ravage….. »

A ces mots, la foule eut un mouvement de recul…Parkinson se positionna derrière la nouvelle recrue.

« Ah malédiction » gronda Parkinson « dégages de là, la vieille ! »

« Eh mangemort tu as peur de la maladie ? Tu es pourtant assez bien fourni en potions ! Que la mort t'emportes l'ami !» ricana la vieille

« On n'est jamais trop prudent » grommela Parkinson

En effet, seule l'idée de la souffrance pure pouvait encore effrayer ce peuple pourtant endurci par une vie quotidienne des plus barbares.

Après une dernière blague de mauvais goût, la vieille donna l'ordre aux sombrals d'avancer.

Cet incident avait gâté l'atmosphère de fête morbide qui régnait sur la place. La foule grognon s'observait en chien de faïence. D'ici là que certains aient déjà contracté la maladie.

Tout à coup, de même que dans le cas de Crabbe, un mangemort gradé apparut. Mais Parkinson le connaissait bien. C'était Smith, mangemort zélé qui travaillait à la confection de poisons plus efficaces les uns que les autres.

« Une calèche ! » cria t-il hors d'haleine

« Quelle calèche ? » demanda brutalement Parkinson, le cœur battant

« Conduite par une vieille sorcière, une calèche avec des sombrals décharnés »

« Il y'en avait bien une douzaine »

« Une vieille qui disait que son fils et sa famille avait la peste »

« Oui » murmura Parkinson

« Vous les avez laisser passer ? »

« Merlin » répondit Parkinson, les lèvres et les joues exsangues de peur

« La calèche contenait toute une cargaison de Sang-de-Bourbe condamnés à mort » hurla le mangemort gradé

« Et la vieille ? » demanda Parkinson, pressentant déjà la réponse

« Nom d'un crucio ! Mais on craint que ce ne soit ce satané Lys Ecarlate ! Et vous expierez chèrement cette faute. Ce soir même, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera mis au courrant Parkinson ». Et il appuya ces dires d'un doloris rageur.

* * *

_Un bateau sur la Mer d'Irlande_

La vue qu'on avait de l'Irlande du Nord en venant par la mer était celle d'une île déchiquetée et balayée par les vents et les embruns, battus par les flots et parsemés de cailloux.

Quand on entrait plus loin dans le pays, on voyait des rivière paisibles par ci par là, des collines et des lacs un peu partout. On croisait assez facilement dans les roseaux, les joncs, les fougères ou l'herbe des petits rongeurs et des oiseaux des champs.

L'Irlande sorcier ne différait pas vraiment de l'Irlande moldu.

Malgré tous les avantages que la condition de sorcier apportait, ces derniers avaient décidés de garder les particularités qui faisaient le charme de l'Irlande : une population autant rurale que urbaine, ces places de village agrémentés de fontaines, ces ruisseaux et ces cascades, ses petites routes côtières traversant des landes parcourues de murets de pierres ou de haies vives, ses pubs et ses musiques……les principales villes Dublin, Belfast, Galway, Limerick, Cork étaient évidemment habitées aussi par des sorciers…..

L'Irlande entière s'était révélée récalcitrante aux idées criminelles du mage noir. Les quelques familles de Sang pur qui y résidaient avait refusés d'apporter une quelconque aide financière à Lord Voldemort. Les mangemorts qui essayaient de pénétrer le pays n'étaient pas les bienvenus alors que les victimes du règne de Voldemort étaient très bien accueillies. C'est donc tout naturellement que l'Ordre du Phoenix y avait installé son QG.

Les yeux du Royaume Uni entier étaient tournés vers l'Irlande.

_Down, Irlande du Nord: au « Repos du Sorcier »_

Dans la salle qui servait de cuisine, Rosmerta Shelley était occupée. Casseroles et poêles à frire s'allongeaient en rangs serrés sur le fourneau. Une énorme marmite ronflait sur un coin, la rôtissoire tournait ave une lenteur royale en présentant alternativement aux flammes les différentes faces d'un respectable gigot d'agneau.

En entendant les voix qui l'interpellaient de la salle principale de l'auberge, Rosmerta parut un instant agacée. Elle essuya ses mains sur ces hanches pulpeuses et se dirigea vers la grande salle et les cris bruyants en ignorant les sarcasmes de ces deux petites aides de cuisines.

Sa bonne humeur naturelle reprit cependant le dessus et avec une moue et un haussement d'épaules, elle prit par leurs anses les pots d'étains remplis de Irish Whisky, trois chacune de ces vigoureuses mains hâlées et moitié riant moitié grognant et rougissante les porta vers la grande salle.

La salle du « Repos du Sorcier » était une vieille salle : les poutres noircies par l'âge en témoignaient ainsi que les sièges à panneaux, hauts de dossiers entourant de longues tables de chêne ciré sur lesquelles les traces d'innombrables gobelets d'étains de toutes les dimensions avaient formés des dessins fantastiques.

Dans les fenêtres rendues étincelantes par un sort de _Récurvite, _des bordures de pots de géraniums rouges et de dauphinelles bleues donnait une agréable touche de couleurs dans le sombre cadre de chêne.

Il était clair pour l'observateur averti que Mr Shelley, propriétaire des lieux, était heureux en affaires. Tout étincelait dans cet endroit pittoresque. Tout montrait que les serviteurs dans cet endroit étaient nombreux et attentifs, que la clientèle elle-même était nombreuse et fidèle.

Lorsque Rosmerta apparut dans le cadre de la porte, elle fut accueillie par un chœur d'acclamations.

« Hé Rosmerta, je croyais que vous étiez devenue sourde dans votre cuisine » marmotta Jimmy Pitkin en passant sur ces lèvres sèches le revers de sa main.

« Ca va ! Ca va ! » Cria Rosy « Merlin que vous êtes pressés !Vous n'avez pas de troupeau de trolls femelles en chaleur à vos trousses que je sache non ? »

Une fanfare de rire joyeux reçut cette plaisanterie qui fut longtemps pour la compagnie source de nombreux quolibets.

Devant l'âtre, les jambes écartées, une longue pipe entre les dents se tenait notre hôte, Mr Shelley, propriétaire du « Repos du Sorcier », comme l'avait été son père, de même que son grand père et son arrière grand père etc.… avant lui.

Le temps qui avait été beau et presque chaud tout le mois de juin avait soudainement changé ; depuis des semaines, l'Irlande avait été inondée par des torrents d'eau. En ce moment même, la pluie battait les fenêtres étincelantes et dégringolait le long de la cheminée faisait gaîment crépiter le bois dans le feu.

« Merlin ! Avez-vous jamais vu un mois de juillet aussi humide, monsieur Shelley ? » Demanda Monsieur Klein. Il regardait avec désespoir les petits ruisseaux qui coulaient le long des fenêtres.

« Non » répliqua Mr Shelley sentencieusement « je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu Monsieur Klein et voilà près de quarante ans que je suis dans le pays »

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas des cinq premières années de ces quarante ans là. Un bambin ne fait guère attention au temps, du moins en ce monde ci, et moi voilà près de soixante quinze ans que j'y vis. »

La supériorité de ces réflexions si sages était tellement incontestables que sur le moment Mr Shelley ne trouva rien à répondre, lui qui avait une argumentation si abondante habituellement.

« Ça ressemble plutôt à un mois d'octobre vous ne trouvez pas ? » continua Mr K, plaintivement tandis qu'une averse faisait crépiter le feu.

« Ah ça c'est sûr » convint Shelley « mais que pouvons nous attendre d'autre Mr Klein quand on voit ce qui se passent de _l'autre côté_ »

« Je n'attends rien de ce côté là ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que ce temps de mois d'octobre s'arrête pour que mes fruits arrêtent de pourrir et mourir sans apporter le moindre profit à qui que ce soit à part mes compétiteurs…dont jamais personne n'achèterai les fruits si les miens avaient bien poussés. Comme le disait mon père… »

« C'est vrai Mr Klein et que pouvez vous attendre de mieux ? Ce sont tous ces diables de mangemorts et de mage noir de _l'autre côté_ en train de tuer leurs semblables et des gens du ministère de la magie qui se battent et se chamaillent pour savoir si nous, Irlandais devons laisser continuer ce manège… »

« Laissez-les se tuer » s'écria Mr Klein avec emphase « ou plutôt laissez cet Ordre du Phoenix s'en occuper…mais ne laissons pas avoir pareille pluie en juillet, car c'est contre les lois sorcières et mon père disait… »

« Merlin ! » s'écria à ce moment là Rosmerta en voyant la porte s'entrouvrir avec fracas.

_Les rescapés_

L'ambiance festive qui régnait à l'intérieur du « Repos du Sorcier » fut soudain interrompue par le bruit de la porte en bois qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

Toutes les têtes souriantes qui s'y trouvaient alors se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et s'assombrirent aussitôt.

L'humeur n'était plus à la fête.

L'apparence seule des nouveaux venus indiquait qu'ils venaient de _l'autre côté_. Leurs visages étaient marqués, maigres, presque décharnés. Leurs robes étaient sales et déchirées, leurs cheveux très gras.

Ils regardaient les clients de l'auberge, leurs yeux mangeaient leurs visages, hésitant clairement quant à l'attitude à adopter.

Soudain, on entendit un grand éclat de rire et une voix joyeuse et juvénile s'écrier :

« Et bien, les amis, entrez donc…je vous assure que personne dans cette auberge ne vous mangera…du moins, je pense… ». Un autre éclat de rire résonna en réponse.

Et les rescapés furent poussés vers l'intérieur de l'auberge.

Sans les voir, les hôtes de l'auberge avaient reconnu les propriétaires des deux rires : Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. En effet, deux secondes plus tard, les deux garçons entrèrent à la suite des rescapés. Se réveillant enfin, Rosmerta s'approcha d'eux en invoquant des couvertures chaudes.

Finnigan et Thomas étaient des jeunes sorciers très appréciés dans le coin. Ils s'étaient installés dans le coin bien avant que le règne de Lord Voldemort ne commence vraiment. Seamus, d'origine irlandaise était toujours agréable et avait toujours un mot gentil pour tout le monde. Il avait quitté le pays pour faire ses études à Poudlard, où, il s'était lié d'une amitié indéfectible avec Thomas. Il l'avait convaincu de venir s'installer dans le coin avec lui. Bien lui en avait pris car Thomas, d'origine moldue, ne serais probablement pas aussi bien portant à cette heure. Assurément !

Tout deux étaient grands, bien plantés et larges d'épaules, en définitif d'une physionomie joyeuse. On avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux frères siamois. Bon ex-gryffondors, gais compagnons. Partout où ils allaient, leurs rires clairs résonnaient. Toujours polis et courtois, et n'ayant pas trop de cervelle pour s'assombrir l'humeur. C'était des favoris universels.

Au Repos, tous les appréciaient. Ils savaient que ces deux agréables garçons recueillaient très souvent les rescapés de l'autre rive et leur offrait de quoi se sustenter en attendant de se trouver une situation. Une grande bâtisse en plein « centre ville » dans l'Irlande sorcier. Pour eux, ils étaient des héros des temps modernes.

« Ma parole Rosmerta, qu'il fait bon dans votre auberge ! » rigola Seamus « Diable ! Vous devenez plus jolie à chaque fois que je vous voit » finit il avec un sourire gravois.

« Votre cher époux doit avoir une rude besogne pour écarter la main des empressés de votre taille si mince ! » surenchérit Dean.

Rosmerta se contenta de glousser en se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers la cuisine.

Le dit époux ne fit que grogner partagé entre mécontentement et le respect qu'il portait aux deux jeunes gens.

Dean et Seamus se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers le feu pour se sécher et se réchauffer en attirant avec eux les cinq rescapés.

« Et bien Monsieur Shelley, et vos affaires ? » demanda Dean

« Elles vont plus ou moins bien. Les temps sont durs, évidement, mais nous n'avons pas tant à nous plaindre. Ici encore, nous avons la possibilité de les mener à bien. Sans qu'un tyran ne vienne y fourrer son nez inexistant à ce qu'il paraît ! »

Dean scruta la salle de l'œil et vit les deux sorciers vêtus de noir assis dans un coin de la salle et qui choquait par leur silence dans ce joyeux brouhaha. D'un coup d'œil discret, il les montra à Seamus.

Shelley continuait son discours vindicatif. Il avait un nouvel auditoire tout frais à disposition.

« Heureusement qu'il existe des gens comme vous les garçons…Vous et vos amis. De même que cet Ordre du Phoenix. Que serions nous devenus si on comptait sur le ministère de la magie pour prendre soin de nous ? On mangerait à peine comme de l'autre côté... »

Il fut coupé par Seamus dont le visage avait une expression de profonde gravité, d'anxiété même qui assombrissait sa physionomie jeune et joviale.

« C'est vrai, absolument vrai mon cher Shelley. Mais ne parlons pas de chose qui fâchent ce soir…D'autant plus que nous avons là justement de pauvres victimes de la folie sorcière…apportez nous plutôt à boire pour nous réchauffer. Ils sortent d'une bien rude épreuve.

« Bien sûr Seamus. Rosmerta fait déjà le souper. Quant à moi, je vais vous emmener du chocolat chaud pour vous réchauffer »

« Monsieur Shelley ! Une question avant que vous ne partiez » l'arrêta Dean « Qui sont ces deux hommes là bas ? »

« Oh par Merlin, n'ayez pas peur ! Tout va bien. Je n'aurai rien dit si nous n'étions pas entre amis. Ces messieurs viennent souvent boire ici un verre ou deux. Une chose est sûr, ils sont bien de notre côté »

« Ils en ont pas l'air…je vois rarement des têtes aussi sinistres ! »

« Non ne vous en faites pas. Je suis un aubergiste et question physionomie je m'y connais »

Seamus garda un silence pensif tandis que Dean ajouta :

« Avez-vous d'autres hôtes ou invités dans l'auberge ? »

« Personne...enfin personne qui puisse vous gêner… »

« Qui ? »

« Les messieurs Potter et Weasley. Ils sont arrivés quelques heures avant vous. »

Les visages de Dean et Seamus s'éclairèrent.

« Harry et Ron sont là ? »

« Et bien oui » grogna Shelley. Il ne comprenait pas comment ces gentils garçons pouvaient apprécié ces deux là…enfin surtout l'autre….

« Ce serai un plaisir de les voir ces deux là…Ca faisait des décennies qu'on ne s'était pas vu…. »

« Que fait Rosmerta ? » demanda Dean « j'espère que ce souper sera le meilleur qu'elle puisse cuire et le meilleur qui ait jamais été servi sur les tables du 'Repos du Sorcier' »

« Pour cela, soit sans crainte mon petit Dean » intervint Rosmerta en faisant flotter derrière elle des marmites qui répandait un délicieux fumet. « J'en ai fait pour dix au moins ! J'espère que vous avez faim… »

« On mangerais deux éléphants en ce moment même Rosmerta. Et je peux vous assurer que nos deux joyeux lurons aussi. Ah tiens, quand on en parle… »

Dehors, on entendit des rires bruyants et des bruits de pas.

Avant que Monsieur Shelley n'atteigne la porte, celle-ci fut repoussée, grande ouverte et deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent.

Harry Potter entra le premier.

A vingt deux ans à peine jamais sa beauté n'avait paru aussi ensorcelante. Physiquement, c'était un bel homme : assez grand, large d'épaules et bien charpenté, aux yeux extraordinairement vert et profonds.

Il était toujours vêtu d'une manière impeccable et à la dernière mode sorcière du moins c'est ce que disait ceux qui en avaient les moyens. Et Potter faisait sans aucun doute partie de ceux qui ont les moyens. Il portait toujours une cape verte impeccablement brodée à la main et posée négligemment sur ces larges épaules. Ses cheveux coupés courts étaient toujours comme prit dans une rafale de vent, et des mèches ténébreuses lui couvraient le front et quelque fois les yeux. Sa bouche rose pâle semblait briller grâce à ses dents éclatantes qu'il exhibait à tout bout de champs….

Il aurait pu être considéré comme béni des Dieux si l'on ne prenait pas compte son air nonchalant et ennuyé qui lui était habituel. Son rire agaçant et insignifiant semblait déformer sa bouche pourtant fort bien dessinée. On ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer ce beau spécimen mâle…du moins jusqu'au moment ou les gestes affectés, les manies capricieuses et cet éternel rire vide de sens venaient rompre le charme et coupait court à la fascination que pouvait exercer Harry Potter.

C'était selon les sorciers, le type le plus endormi, le plus ennuyeux, le plus insouciant que le monde sorcier eut connu... Presque au même titre que Lockhart, ce qui n'était pas rien.

Seul son ami Ron Weasley semblait de temps à autre lui faire entendre raison. Et encore, ce dernier riait plus volontiers à ces extravagances. Les gens se demandaient toujours comme ce dandy moderne, borné, ennuyeux et insouciant arrivait à gérer sa fortune personnelle.

Sans doute grâce à Ron, son conseiller financier personnel qui semblait tout de même plus futé.

Les parents de Harry Potter étaient pourtant appréciés par le monde sorcier de leur vivant.

Malheureusement, un matin de l'année dernière, on trouva James Potter, respectable auror, mort, le visage crispé dans une grimace de pure terreur dans leur demeure londonienne.

D'après les rumeurs, cette mort mystérieuse rendit quasiment folle sa femme qui maintenant vivait avec son fils, terrée dans une demeure gigantesque dans les îles Hébrides. Ce dernier, à la mort de son père avait dû revenir du pays lointain dans lequel il vivait et s'installer avec sa mère à la demande expresse de celle ci. Ce fut une surprise pour tout le monde car personne ou presque ne connaissait l'existence de cet enfant. Toutefois, on ne pouvait mettre en doute la paternité de James Potter : à vingt deux ans, Harry était son portrait craché.

Harry Potter était riche, immensément riche, la plus grande fortune sorcière anglaise. Il organisait des réceptions quasi hebdomadaires dans le manoir qu'il possédait à Londres et même en ces temps troublés, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Les familles sorcières étaient toujours invitées dans son manoir, les fêtes aussi somptueuses qu'au temps de ses parents, ouvertes à tous…même aux mangemorts… Chose pourtant étrange, Potter ne semblait adhérer aux idées de Voldemort, en tout cas, personne jamais ne l'avait vu dénoncer ou torturer un Sang-de-Bourbe ou un moldu. Il n'était jamais présent aux soirées « spécial mangemorts », séances de tortures à la clé. Il n'avait jamais de propos déplacés pour un camp ou pour l'autre et quand on lui posait des questions sur sa position il ne faisait que rire d'un rire stupide qui agaçait très vite son interlocuteur. Tout le monde avait vite décrété que Potter, dernier du nom, était tout simplement trop stupide pour comprendre l'enjeu de la guerre. On le regardait alors comme on regarde l'idiot du village : avec une sorte de pitié teintée de compassion, on riait gentiment de lui, et on lui pardonnait très vite ces pitreries et maladresses.

La seule chose qui le faisait émerger de ces loisirs futiles était Ron Weasley.

Quel être vain ce Potter ! Malgré tout il restait l'enfant choyé du monde sorcier, ces réceptions et ces robes étaient les plus belles, ces animaux domestiques les plus beaux, ces vins et ces mets les plus délicieux, ces elfes de maisons les plus humbles et les plus serviables….On lui pardonnait volontiers ces maladresses, après tout, il était bien trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte.

Dès qu'il entra dans l'auberge, il secoua élégamment sa cape et s'écria :

« Seamus, Dean comment ça va mes amis ? » il les enlaça et continua « Saperlipopette, mes amis avez-vous jamais vu un temps pareil pour cette saison ! Quel climat chez vous dites donc ! Et dire qu'à cause de Ron j'ai dû quitter mon salon douillet pour vous rendre visite dans ce satané bourbier ! Je préfère nettement le climat londonien ! »

Un silence accueillit cette saillie.

On entendit juste le gloussement de Ron tandis qu'il enlaçait lui aussi ces amis.

« Je n'en doute pas Harry, je n'en doute pas ! J'en suis même profondément affecté mais n'attise pas les foudres de notre cher Seamus en traitant son pays chéri de bourbier ! »

« Laisse Ron, Harry n'a jamais su apprécier les charmes de l'Irlande » répondit Seamus tandis que Dean éclatait de rire.

« Je sais reconnaître des endroits charmants quand j'en vois Seamus…et c'est vrai que ton patelin rentre dans cette catégorie juste après le parc de ma demeure à Londres» dit Harry dans un bâillement à peine réprimé. « Oh mais que vois je Rosmerta ? Ce repas à l'air absolument délicieux…presque qu'autant que vous-même » ajouta –il avec un clin d'œil.

Ces compères rigolèrent tandis que Shelley grognait encore.

« Harry ne me flattez pas tant. Vous partagerez le repas des ces personnes n'est ce pas ? Enfin à moins que vous ayez peur de salir votre si jolie robe » demanda t elle légèrement condescendante en montrant les rescapés qui observaient Harry bouche bée.

« Oh vous trouvez vous aussi que cette robe est splendide ?…je pourrais vous donner l'adresse ou je l'ai faite faire en partant si vous voulez. Quant à la salir hohoho…et bien j'en ai une bonne dizaine du même modèle » Il finit sa phrase par un rire dénué de tout sens.

Dans un joyeux brouhaha ils s'installèrent tous ensemble autour d'une grande table. Ils semblaient former une compagnie gaie et presque heureuse lorsqu'ils s'assirent autour de la table : les quatre jeunes gens, beaux hommes bien élevés et les cinq rescapés qui avaient échappés à des dangers si affreux et avaient enfin trouvé un abri sûr, sous la protection de l'Irlande.

Dans le coin, les deux hommes vêtus de noir semblaient avoir terminé leurs énièmes tasses de thé. L'un des deux se leva et, debout, tournant le dos à la joyeuse réunion, il revêtît lentement une longue cape et tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la joyeuse tablée, il jeta un gallion sur la table.

« Tout va bien » murmura t-il à son compagnon

Alors, ce dernier avec une rapidité qui indiquait une longue expérience, tira de sa poche une cape d'invisibilité et s'en revêtit. L'homme debout se retourna alors et observa que chacun était occupé à rire et à bavarder….du moins c'est ce qu'il vit. Il ne remarqua pas un regard vert sous des paupières lourdes qui les fixait en même temps qu'il vidait nonchalamment un verre de bierreaubeurre.

Il s'en alla en lançant un « bonne nuit » retentissant. L'auberge se vida progressivement et bientôt il ne resta que nos joyeux lurons.

« Seuls enfin » lança Seamus gaiement

L'un des rescapés, un vieux sorcier, se leva alors et avec affectation, dit :

« A l'Irlande et à sa terre hospitalière ! Que Dieu, Merlin et autres divinités vous bénisse vous et vos compagnons jeune homme. Vous nous avez sauvés d'un sort bien affreux. Nous pensons sans doute aucun que vous appartenez à ce groupe de braves jeunes hommes qui se font appeler le 'Lys Ecarlate'? »

Dean et Seamus ne firent que sourire.

« Ah messieurs » s'exclama une jeune sorcière « quel courage vous avez là ! Vous mettre en tel danger pour nos misérables vies ! »

« Vos vies valent mille fois celle de ce cher Voldemort. Ayez confiance ce tyran tombera »

« J'ai plus de confiance en vous qu'en n'importe quoi d'autres. C'est bien vous qui nous avez emmenez ici n'est ce pas ? Vous et vos compagnons, cette vieille sorcière….Vous êtes connus vous savez ? Votre nom circule dans les murs d'Azkaban. On vous voit comme des anges rédempteurs même si certains n'y croient pas. On a tendance à croire que ce ne sont que des rumeurs faites par des mangemorts cruels pour nous donner un espoir en vain…mais maintenant nous sommes bien placé pour savoir que tout cela est vrai… » Elle éclata en sanglot.

« Allons allons » essaya de la consoler maladroitement Dean « ne pleures plus. Nous ne sommes que les bras qui agissent. »

« Mais ma sœur est dans un péril mortel. Vous croyez que cette sorcière pourrait faire la même chose pour elle ? Je ne l'aurai jamais abandonnée mais ils nous ont séparés pour l'exécution et je préférai nettement qu'elle reste à Azkaban alors. Alors quand cette sorcière nous est apparue, j'étais partagée, avais-je le droit de la laisser en sachant que je pouvais peut être m'échapper ? Oh Merlin ma chère Hermione ! » Elle se leva et alla agripper le bras de Seamus « Pouvez vous m'assurer qu'elle sera sauvé elle aussi ? S'il vous plaît…pouvez… »

Mais elle fut interrompue par l'une des sorcières qui avaient échappé à l'enfer avec elle et qui l'enlaça pour la calmer. Seamus et Dean, malgré leur attitude perpétuellement franche et spontanée n'était pas habitué à étaler leurs sentiments et ils luttaient pour ne rien montrer de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils se bornèrent à faire en sorte d'afficher un visage penaud.

Une autre jeune sorcière qui l'accompagnait se contenta de dire :

« Moi j'ai toute confiance en vous et je suis sûre que vous les sauverez comme vous l'avez fait pour nous » cela fut dit avec une telle spontanéité, avec une foi et un espoir si absolu que les larmes de sa campagne se tarirent.

« Ah vous me faites honte ! » dit Dean « bien que nous fassions tous que nous pouvons pour vous, je ne suis qu'un instrument entre les mains de notre valeureux chef qui a organisé et mené à bien votre évasion »

« Votre chef vous dîtes ? Bien sûr que vous avez un chef nous l'avions oublié jusqu'ici. Ce Lys Ecarlate… Où est-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas le remercier comme il se doit ? »

« Hélas c'est impossible »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il travaille dans l'ombre. Son identité est connue uniquement de ses compagnons immédiats sous la protection des démons gardiens. » Après une hésitation il ajouta « Nous même ne connaissons pas son identité et pourtant, nous sommes ceux qui vous accueillent ici en Irlande »

« Vous ne le connaissez pas ? Vous ne savez pas à quoi il ressemble ? »

« Je peux vous dire que son nom vient du Lys rouge qui est une fleur magique sublime que l'on voit rarement poussé dans le monde magique ; elle est striée de bandes bleus et jaune vifs et en cela est différente du lys rouge moldu. Les légendes disent qu'on en trouve sur le Mont Carrauntoohil….mais honnêtement on n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un en ayant déjà vu. N'est ce pas Dean ? Elles ne se montrent que lorsqu'elles le veulent bien aux sorciers. Elles symbolisent l'énergie de la force vitale. Elles ont une influence sur le cœur siège des émotions et elles protègent aussi des mauvais sorts. Mais désormais c'est plus que tout ça, Le Lys Ecarlate c'est le nom du meilleur et du plus courageux des hommes qui a choisi de cacher son identité, afin d'être à même de mener à bien la tâche qu'il s'est donnée »

« Oh là là tout ceci ressemble à un roman ! Il paraît qu'il laisse à cet ignoble Kreutzer un billet avec sa signature à chaque fois qu'il délivre de pauvres victimes ? Est-ce vrai ? »

« Parfaitement »

« Alors, il en a reçu un aujourd'hui ? »

« Ma foi, oui et il en recevra encore d'autres »

« Mais dîtes moi » interrompit la plus âgée des trois sorcières « Pour quelle raison votre chef et vous tous d'ailleurs dépensez vos biens et risquez vous votre vie, car tout de même c'est votre vie que vous risquez à chaque fois que vous allez au de l'autre côté du Royaume Uni et tous cela pour nous…des _Sang-de-Bourbe_ » finit elle doucement

Un silence accueillit ce mot.

« Pour le sport Madame » répondit doucement Seamus « nous sommes une bande de casse cous et notre mode en ce moment est d'arracher nos frères dans la gueule même du loup garou»

« Oh non, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour le sport. Je pense que votre chef et vous-même avez des objectif plus nobles que ceux là…et…» s'exclama la jeune fille

Un rire totalement hors de propos interrompit la conversation.

« Hé Ron, partout on ne parle que de ce Lys Ecarlate. Son nom est sur toutes les bouches. On ne peut même pas séduire une jeune fille sans qu'elle nous parle de ce garçon. Bientôt, toutes les plus jolies filles seront mariées virtuellement à ce jeune homme. Malheureux que nous sommes de n'être que des sorciers banals » dit Harry de son ton tranquille.

Les cinq rescapés le regardèrent les yeux ronds.

« Vous êtes Harry Potter n'est ce pas ? » demanda le vieux sorcier un léger mépris dans sa voix.

« Oui Monsieur, et je n'ai pas moi-même l'honneur de vous connaître » répondit il avec son sourire vide

« Lewis Carlson, jeune homme. Et c'est facile de vous reconnaître, qui n'a jamais entendu parler de toute les réceptions et dîners que vous donnez à Londres tandis que à deux pas de chez vous agonisent des familles entières… »

« Oh » répondit Harry avec un étonnement non déguisé « mes réceptions ont une telle notoriété ? »

Ce que le sorcier pensa à cet instant d'Harry pourrait remplir des volumes entiers de réflexions profondes…ce qu'il dit se résuma en deux mots articulés, car les autres mots furent étouffés dans sa gorge par une rage concentrée

« Jeune homme…»

Dean se leva prestement

« Je pense que nous devrions penser à nous coucher. Il se fait tard et je crains qu'après ces évènements palpitants vous ayez besoin de dormir. Seamus et moi-même viendront vous chercher demain pour vous emmener dans un endroit où vous pourrez demeurer en attendant. Je vais vous accompagner. » Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit dans une atmosphère glacée.

« Hé Seamus, si c'est là les spécimens de sorcier à qui vous faîtes traverser la mer d'Irlande vous et votre Lys Ecarlate, autant les jeter directement dedans avant d'arriver ici. C'est inconfortable de se faire agresser ainsi après un si bon repas »

Ron ricana « Un rien t'importune Harry »

« C'est sans doute dû à ma douillette constitution Ron » rigola Harry.

« Eh bien quelle soirée mouvementée. Nous devrions nous retirer aussi. Je vous propose un dernier verre dans le salon privé de Rosy….Qu'en dites vous ? » Dit Seamus

« Ma foi c'est une bien bonne idée je suis frigorifié » dit Ron en déliant ces longues jambes.

Harry après un soupir de satisfaction se leva à son tour. Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte quand un parchemin en surgit de nulle part vola au pied de Seamus qui sursauta.

« Qu'est ce que…. » S'étonna t-il. Il regarda Harry avec hésitation

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire sonore et lui dit

« Eh Seamus, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un simple bout de parchemin puisse te faire autant trembler. Tu sembles encore plus farouche que moi même ! »

Tranquillisé, Seamus ramassa le papier et précéda ces amis vers le salon privé. En chemin il accostèrent Dean et ensemble se dirigèrent vers le salon que Harry pris soin de fermer derrière lui.

Aussitôt pour quiconque d'étranger au cercle d'amis, la transformation de Harry à cet instant eût été un fait surprenant. Un éclair brillant au fond des ses yeux verts généralement à demi voilés, un durcissement subit de ses traits transformaient d'un seul coup sa physionomie et, l'espace d'une seconde, on assistait à la naissance d'un meneur d'hommes, le chef, le Lys Ecarlate.

Il était impossible d'établir le moindre rapport entre l'élégant dandy toujours vêtu de robes impeccablement coupées et ornées de broderies et parfois de dentelle de la meilleure qualité et dont les mains souvent jouait avec un délicat mouchoir de batiste. Quel rapport pouvait il exister entre cet homme et celui qui déchaînait par ces entreprises follement audacieuses l'enthousiasme des uns et la fureur des autres ?

Harry lança différents sorts sur la pièce avant de s'avancer vers Seamus et de lui dire d'un ton bien moins fade que celui qu'il utilisait d'habitude

« Lis ce papier Seamus »

Ce dernier s'exécuta, bien que comme toujours, il fut frappé par la nouvelle facette de son chef.

_Nous nous adressons à vous en tant qu'alliés._

_Nous savons qui vous êtes,_

_Et comme tout le monde ici, nous approuvons vos actions tellement utiles en ces temps difficiles._

_Nous pensons qu'unir nos forces pourrait s'avérer plus qu'opportun pour la cause commune que nous défendons._

_Mettez nous en contact avec votre chef._

_Il saura sans aucun doute où nous trouver._

_O.P_

Seamus s'arrêta perplexe

« Qui est ce O.P »

« Ordre du Phoenix » répondit Harry dans un sourire « eh bien cet Ordre _si_ mystérieux sort enfin de l'ombre ».

Il arpenta plusieurs fois le salon avant de continuer, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour jeter un coup d'œil au papier que tenait Seamus dans sa main.

« Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Pour l'instant les nouvelles, Dean, Seamus ? »

« Rien à signaler avant ce soir Harry. Bien que tous ici savent que nous faisons partis Dean et moi de la ligue du Lys Ecarlate, nous n'avons pas eu de problèmes »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez voulu montrer ouvertement votre identité à tout le monde mais enfin pour l'instant réjouissons nous plutôt du fait que vous n'ayez pas encore d'ennui. Ces deux types dans l'auberge tout à l'heure font partis de cet Ordre…D'ailleurs je pense que celui qui s'est caché sous la cape d'invisibilité est celui qui t'a envoyé ce billet Seamus »

« Sous la cape ? » demandèrent les autres dans un bel ensemble.

« Ah mes amis vous m'étonnerez toujours » rigola Harry d'un rire grave « Cet homme s'est sans doute cru trop doué pour mes yeux avertis. Il s'est éclipsé sous une cape juste avant que son ami ne prenne le large »

« Harry je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as tant manqué de tact et provoqué ces sorciers en parlant ainsi du Lys Ecarlate » murmura Ron

« Oui et heureusement que je pouvais compter sur le caractère emporté de ce sorcier. Il nous a donné tant de mal déjà lors de son évasion. Ah Ron je le referais bien une deuxième fois ! » Ajouta t-il la mine réjouie. Ron eut un sourire.

« Seamus, je ne pensais pas que tu me portais un telle admiration. J'ai dû mettre un frein à tes louanges. Tu as déjà laissé échapper trop d'informations, d'autant que cette jeune fille semblait partit pour t'accompagner encore longtemps »

Seamus rougit

« Désolé Harry je comprends que tu es jugé bon de m'interrompre surtout que tu ne savais pas qui était vraiment ces hommes »

« Allons, allons Seamus ce n'est pas grave. En revanche, que pensez vous qu'on doive faire pour l'Ordre du Phoenix ? »

« Ils sont plutôt pour des actions disons guerrières, non ? Peut-on vraiment s'allier avec ces gens là ? » Demanda Ron

« Je trouve que l'anonymat nous réussi plutôt bien » ajouta Dean content

« L'anonymat ? » Harry éclata d'un rire frais « peut on vraiment parler d'anonymat dans votre cas ? Occupez vous plutôt de jeter des sorts plus performants sur votre charmante maison. Ron et moi avons pu y pénétrer sans problème tout à l'heure »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde pouvait jeter tes sorts Harry » dit Seamus avec un sourire béat. Ron rigola doucement. Harry se contenta de sourire.

« Le meilleur moyen de savoir ce que nous veut l'Ordre du Phoenix est de le leur demander »

« Tu vas le savoir comment Harry ?» Demanda Ron en se redressant

« Hé Ron mais je vais y aller ! Mais pour l'instant, nous devrions aller nous coucher et…. demain Dean promis » ajouta t-il quand il vit Dean ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question qu'il posait toujours après chaque évasion 'Comment ça s'est passé ?'.

Harry sourit largement.

« Nous avons cette charmante Hermione à aller sauver. Les larmes de cette fille ne t'ont-elles pas ému ? Je ne supporte pas de voir les larmes de jeunes sorcières surtout quand elles sont charmantes. Donc Ron, demain matin tu devrai aller saluer ta famille parce que le soir même, le _Day Dream_ naviguera vers Azkaban ».


	2. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_ :** Rien n'a moi, personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR.

**_Pairing :_** M par précaution

**_Couple principal_** : Harry /Drago

**_Résumé_ :** Voir note

**_Bêta_** : LilyMalfoy2708

RAR anonyme:

**_Nat : _**Salut Nat. Les avis sont vraiment divergents quant au rythme du debut de chapitre, et honnetement je pense que peut être tu trouveras le deuxième chapitre encore plus long, l'action a proprement parler ne debute pas vraiment dans ce chapitre non plus. Mais j'espere qu'il te plaira quand meme si jamais tu passes par là. Pour le rythme de publication, que neni , je n'ai pas de rythme précis, mais a priori ce sera dimanche mais pas forcement d'une semaine à l'autre. Voila kisu.

Et maintenant, faites place au :

Lys Ecarlate

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

_Dundalk, quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, 30 juillet…_

A la pluie persistante du jour avait succédé une belle nuit étoilée, une délicieuse nuit de fin de juillet, une vraie nuit irlandaise avec sa fraîcheur et son parfum de terre mouillée.

Un sombral, magnifique, fendait le ciel de ces noirs ailes luisantes avec sur son dos un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche qu'un enfant moldu aurait facilement identifié comme étant Merlin. Après avoir fait un léger tour des maisons de Dundalk, il atterrit lentement devant une sinistre bâtisse de briques rouge. Les fenêtres de bois bruns ne laissaient filtrer aucune lumière. Avec son toit de tuiles noires, elle était imposante cette bâtisse toute sombre, et le vieil homme qui descendit du sombral poussa un soupir. Combien de fois il allait répéter à ses occupants que le fait de laisser toutes lumières allumées n'allaient pas révéler au grand jour leur activité. Après avoir cajoler le sombral, il prononça divers sorts mystérieux et pénétra dans la bâtisse.

La lumière tamisée de l'intérieur lui donna une impression de lourdeur désagréable. Il monta des escaliers délabrés pour arriver dans une salle ou l'attendait ceux qui constituait sans aucun doute la partie imminente de l'Ordre du Phoenix : Minerva MacGonagall, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Amos Diggory, Arthur Weasley, Maugrey Fol Œil, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, et Sturgis Podmore.

Tous étaient debout comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Après un salut général, ils s'assirent et Dumbledore les observa lentement comme pour les évaluer. Après un sourire engageant, il débuta la réunion.

« Severus, quelles sont les nouvelles du côté de Voldemort ? ».

Un frémissement général accueillit ces mots.

« Rien de nouveau depuis la dernière fois Albus » répondit ce dernier « Les caisses du Seigneur des Ténèbres restent sa principale source de préoccupation après la Ligue du Lys Ecarlate qui lui arrache pratiquement ces victimes du bec. »

« Nous parlerons de cette ligue plus tard » sourit Dumbledore

« Soit. Il cherche de manière plus virulente de nouvelles sources de revenus. Les familles dans lesquelles il tire ces gallions commencent à rechigner ou sont complètement à sec. Même les Malfoy…c'est pour dire. La pseudo campagne du Seigneur des Ténèbres outre manche commencent à lui coûter cher. Les pots de vins n'y font plus rien. Ils ne sont toujours pas convaincus de la justesse de l'idéal du Seigneur noir. Ils ne veulent pas exterminer les sorciers qui ne sont pas des sang purs. Or le Seigneur de Ténèbres n'a pas de moyens de pression, il ne peut compter que sur l'aspect financier. De même, faire un assaut sur l'Irlande leur semble complètement fou.

La situation à Londres pour les opposants n'est vraiment pas facile Albus. Il y'a de plus en plus d'Aurors tués. La partie du ministère qui n'est pas avec Voldemort continue de se retrancher dans sa neutralité ou sa peur au choix, et n'ose pas faire d'assaut décisif de peur de perdre encore plus d'Aurors . Malgré les actes de l'Ordre du Phoenix, les mangemorts ont de plus en plus de poids de l'autre côté. Cette semaine encore, il a réussi à enrôler deux autres familles moyennement fortunées, pour leurs gallions évidemment, mais cela reste raisonnable. Il a déjà usé des familles les plus riches. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'intéressait de plus en plus à Potter ? » demanda Diggory

Remus et Sirius eurent un sursaut.

« Pardon ? » interrompit Sirius

Severus le toisa

« En effet, il s'intéresse maintenant de très près à ce jeune fou de Potter. Mais bon c'est un combat perdu d'avance…»

« Pourquoi ça Severus ? » demanda Remus avec un empressement qu'il ne cacha pas.

« Parce que la couche de bêtise qui recouvre le cerveau de ce gamin sera pour une fois de bonne augure. En tout cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de jouer sur le goût de Potter pour la gent masculine : saviez-vous que ce Potter fricote avec les élégants jeunes sorciers qui pullulent à ces réceptions ? »

« Ah bon? » demanda Tonks, étonnée

« Oui. » Severus ricana « Décidemment, ce Potter concentre tous les vices en son sein…maintenant, on peut ajouter la luxure à ces nombreux péchés.»

« Snivellus, on se passera de tes commentaires personnels dans ton si passionnant récit »

Severus regarda Sirius avec un rictus de dégoût.

« C'est pourtant la vérité. Comme son père, il a… »

Quand Albus vit Sirius sur le point de se lever, la baguette dégainée, il décida d'intervenir :

« Severus, je vous en prie continuez votre rapport »

« Lucius Malfoy va être promu au poste de chef des mangemorts, pour son plus grand plaisir. Et il va faire sortir Drago de l'ombre pour s'occuper de ce cher Lys Ecarlate. On attend plus que la prochaine bavure de Kreutzer, cet ahuri, pour promouvoir Les Malfoy. A ce qu'il paraît, Drago aura aussi la dure tâche de se rapprocher _intimement_ de ce jeune Potter pour rafler la mise. On a vite remarqué _le penchant_ de Potter pour ces homologues masculins et comme Malfoy est disons agréable à regarder, il devra monter sur le devant de la scène et séduire le jeune Potter dès sa prochaine réception à Londres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres espère que Malfoy dans son lit, sa bourse si serrée serve à autre chose que s'acheter des robes à chaque minute. Je plains Malfoy qui va devoir se coltiner ce Potter à tout bout de champs juste pour ces gallions. »

« Severus, pensez vous que Harry puisse tomber dans ce piège ? » demanda Minerva inquiète.

« Il paraît que le pouvoir de l'oreiller est puissant » ricana Severus

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce jeune Potter agit de cette manière…il ne comprend donc pas l'enjeu de cette guerre ? » grogna Vance

Il eut un silence pendant lequel chacun visionnait l'image d'un Harry Potter au visage niais.

« Pourquoi donc James et Lily l'ont-ils envoyé à l'étranger pendant toutes ces années ? S'il était resté ici peut être ce serait-il sentit plus concerné par toute cette histoire. Il ne pense qu'à jeter ces gallions par les fenêtres ! »

« Sirius, tu es son parrain…ne peux tu rien faire ? » interrogea Tonks

« Il ne m'a jamais accueillit chez lui en Ecosse ni même à Londres. Il semblerait qu'il m'en veuille et Lily avec lui de ne …pas avoir…été là le jour ou James s'est … »

« Sirius vous n'auriez pu rien faire » lui dit doucement Hestia Jones « même Lily ne veut pas vous recevoir ? »

« Lily ne reçoit plus personne » grogna Sirius

« Ron ne semble pas non plus avoir une quelconque influence sur ce gamin » interrompit douloureusement Arthur Weasley « mais d'après lui, Harry n'aurai aucunement l'intention de se rallier à Voldemort et il désire tout simplement rester en dehors de cette 'mauvaise passe'. 'Par contre je pourrais conseiller Voldemort sur le choix des robes de ces nouvelles recrues, elles sont vraiment disgracieuses' ce sont ces propres mots. »

Un silence dubitatif accueillit ces mots.

« Severus, vous qui rencontrez souvent Potter, pensez vous qu'il puisses succomber à ce piège grossier ? Il sait sans doute que Drago Malfoy est mangemort et que s'il se rapproche de lui ce n'est pas que pour ces beaux yeux ? » Interrogea Albus

« Et bien il faudrait évaluer le pouvoir de séduction de Drago Malfoy…mais que je saches, Potter n'a pas d'affinités particulières avec les mangemorts. Je me demande même d'ailleurs si il sait que la majorité de ces convives sont des mangemorts. Sait-il même ce que c'est un mangemort ? Ces derniers temps, Lucius a bien essayé de l'approcher mais il faut croire que ce dernier est trop vieux pour le jeune Potter. Dans tous les cas, Lucius n'a rien pu en tirer. Il a eu beau le caresser dans le sens du poil, le complimenter sur ces réceptions foireuses et autres, rien n'y fait. Il a même essayé de lui lancer l'imperium sans succès … » finit Severus songeur

« Vraiment ? » demanda Albus, intéressé par ce détail.

« Oui. Je ne pense pas que Lucius soit devenu si médiocre qu'il ne puisse même pas lancer correctement un imperium…donc ce Potter l'a dévié d'une manière ou d'une autre. Maintenant que j'y pense… Moi-même j'ai déjà essayé de discuter avec ce Potter à l'une de ces réceptions…mais je me suis retenue au bout de cinq minutes de lui lancer un sort de torture tellement ces ricanements intempestifs et son rire niais m'ont portés sur les nerfs, c'est l'être _le plus_ stupide que j'ai jamais rencontré et je refuse de l'approcher ou de l'aborder encore une fois. Il est impossible de savoir à quoi il pense…je n'ai pas réussi à pénétrer ces pensées…»

« Comment cela est-il possible ? » demanda Maugrey perplexe « Snape, vous êtes pourtant un maître en occlumencie »

« Peut être qu'il est protégé par sa bêtise » répondit ironiquement Severus, essayant de ne pas paraître trop satisfait du compliment.

« Ne serait ce pas plutôt toi qui deviens médiocre ? Si tu n'arrives même pas à pénétrer les pensées de Harry qui, paraît-il, ne sait même pas lancer un _Recurvite_ quand il est arrosé par un verre de vin, on se demande à quoi tu sers ? » Ironisa Sirius

« Black la ferme. Moi au moins je ne restes pas terrer en Irlande en attendant que les évènements me sautent au visage » susurra doucement Severus

« Arrêtez vous deux...on serait aller au théâtre si on voulait assister à une représentation comique » grogna Maugrey

« Il faudrait trouver un moyen d'allier ce jeune Potter à notre cause avant Drago Malfoy, je ne pense pas qu'il soit foncièrement mauvais » dit Shaklebolt

« Non, ce n'est qu'un imbécile heureux. » interrompit Severus

« Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut tout simplement pas décidé de le tuer comme il l'a sans doute fait pour James Potter ? » demanda Podmore

« Non » répondit Dumbledore « la mort de James Potter a fait trop de vagues pour qu'il retente l'expérience avec Harry. Il ne savait pas que James Potter avait un fils à l'étranger. Il pensait peut être rafler son héritage par le biais du ministère surtout après la maladie mystérieuse de Lily. Malgré le sans gêne de Voldemort, je ne pense pas qu'il oserait tuer aussi facilement Harry Potter. Son pouvoir n'est pas encore si absolu. Potter est maintenant l'une des familles les plus imminentes de ce pays. Les autres familles alliées de Voldemort ne comprendront pas pourquoi Voldemort élimerait Harry. Ce jeune homme est très apprécié par les familles sorcières malgré sa légèreté, c'est le dernier représentant mâle connu de cette ancienne famille. Le tuer maintenant, alors que ces caisses sont vides serait une grave erreur de jugement et je ne crois pas Voldemort aussi idiot que ça, d'autant plus qu'Harry a vite pris en main sa fortune personnelle. Severus, il faut que vous fassiez un effort d'approche avec ce jeune Potter avant Malfoy. Il serait malheureux que l'argent de ce jeune homme aille entre les mains de Voldemort. Sait-on ce qu'il pourrait encore inventé pour asseoir un pouvoir qui devient de plus en plus important sur notre monde sorcier »

« Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant qu'il ne sert à rien de seulement parer aux attaques des mangemorts. A chaque mangemorts tués, Voldemort en recrute des dizaines d'autres. Il faut ronger le fruit de l'intérieur. Trouver une faille au pouvoir de persuasion de Voldemort. Pour une fois, on peut affirmer qu'heureusement que l'argent dirige le monde, même sorcier, sinon plus rien n'aurai pu arrêter Voldemort. A court d'argent, plus rien ne pourra aider Voldemort outre manche et il perdra les peu d'alliés qu'il essaient d'avoir. Ici, il faut qu'on s'occupe des familles et des sorciers qui se sont ralliés à Voldemort. Les convaincre de la stupidité profonde du projet de Voldemort. Semer le doute dans leurs esprit »

« La plupart des ces gens sont tout simplement terrorisés par Voldemort, sa puissance les aveuglent et lui donne une certaine crédibilité. Je pense qu'en ternissant un peu l'image tout puissante de Voldemort, le doute aidant, on pourra les convaincre de se battre vraiment au lieu de subir. Quand aux restes, le sorcier moyen, il ne fait que suivre la tendance, en voyant les familles les plus importantes se ralliés à notre cause, ils s'arrêteront bien de suivre Voldemort. Ils savent au plus profond d'eux-mêmes que leur situation est bien pire que lorsque Voldemort n'était pas là et qu'ils côtoyaient ceux qu'ils appellent si aisément Sang-de-Bourbe et seule la terreur les fait tenir le genre de discours qu'ils tiennent en pleine rue : ne pas émerger de la tendance populaire pour ne pas se faire tuer pour propos allant à l'encontre de la tendance générale » intervint Jones.

« Charlie et Bill sont en passe d'avoir de l'aide du Brésil, de la France et des Etats-Unis » intervint Dumbledore

« Vous avez de leurs nouvelles ? » demanda Arthur Weasley

« Oui » sourit Dumbledore « il semblerait qu'ils aient un pouvoir de persuasion plus efficace que celui de Voldemort. Leurs rapports sont positifs. Tout se passe au mieux et il semblerait que nos rangs soient plus importants dans les mois à venir. Mais nous savons que les pays étrangers sont toujours très hésitants à intervenir dans les affaires des autres. Il semblerait que le principe moldu de non ingérence s'applique aussi au monde sorcier, surtout quand la majorité de ces habitants semblent pris de folie. Espérons que nous puissions tenir jusque là et que Voldemort n'allient pas encore plus de monde dans son camps. Le meilleur moyen reste d'ébranler les bases de Voldemort ici.»

« Le jeune Potter est en Irlande en ce moment avec le jeune Weasley » dit Maugrey « ils sont venus visiter leurs amis Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas »

« Vous avez réussi à les contacter alors ? » demanda vivement Dumbledore

« Oui nous… »

« Et vous attendiez quoi pour le dire » ragea Severus

« Severus je vous en prie » soupira Dumbledore

« Comme vous le supposiez Albus, Thomas et Finnigan font bien parti de cette ligue. Ils étaient le 25 à l'auberge du _Repos du Sorcier_ à Down. Cet endroit est apparemment le passage obligé des victimes de Voldemort sauvés par cette ligue. Ils ont attendu que l'auberge soit vide de monde pour parler de leurs affaires »

« Comment avez-vous fait pour les espionner alors ?»

« Je suis resté sous la cape d'invisibilité tandis que Sturgis s'en allait. Ils n'ont rien remarqué, d'autant plus qu'on l'a fait quand l'auberge était encore pleine. Ils ont commencé à parler librement une fois tout le monde parti. Thomas et Finnigan reste en Irlande pour accueillir tous les rescapés tandis que les autres leur font traverser la mer. On n'a pas pu savoir l'identité des autres à cause de ce satané Potter d'ailleurs qui a interrompu la conversation pour encore sortir des âneries. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ne connaissent pas l'identité de leur chef apparemment grâce à un sort de gardiens démons mais il n'en a pas dit plus… »

« Gardiens démons qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Tonks perplexe

Les autres s'entreregardèrent aussi étonnés qu'elle même.

« J'en ai vaguement entendu parler » murmura Severus

« Ces gamins ont des ressources insoupçonnées » dit doucement Dumbledore. « J'en ai entendu parler il y'a très longtemps avec Flamel. Il semblerait que ce sortilège vienne de Bali aussi appelée l'île des gardiens-démons. Du moins, c'est la seule réponse que je vois pour ce sortilège de gardiens démons comme vous dites. De nombreux temples de Bali ont tous une caractéristique commune : l'entrée, le plus souvent un portail fait de deux portes doubles, est gardée par des sentinelles de pierre et des démons effroyables.

Leur rôle est de dissuader les forces négatives de prendre possession des lieux sacrés et d'empêcher les vols d'objets ou de secrets précieux à l'intérieur des temples. Comme vous le savez, les démons ont une image très négative de nos jours étant considérés comme tout ce qui fait la magie noire. Pourtant ils furent, du moins selon les légendes indonésiennes, les intermédiaires entre les dieux et les hommes ce qui leur valurent sans doute le rôle de gardiens »

« Des démons gardiens » suffoqua Remus

« Eh bien, tu es toi-même un loup garou non ? » sourit méchamment Severus

« En tout cas, ils ont plus de ressources que nous le pensions » murmura Arthur

« Et ils sont bien trop fougueux » rajouta Severus « nous sommes certes en Irlande mais dire des choses pareilles dans un endroit si fréquenté…et apparemment ils ne cachent pas qu'ils font partie de cette ligue »

« Finnigan et Thomas ne s'en cache pas du moins. Albus, il n'y a aucun moyen de contourner ce sort de démons gardiens ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus Maugrey ; je ne vois pas comment ils ont pu se l'appliquer pour ne pas avoir à trahir l'identité de leur chef »

« Du veriterasum ne servirait donc à rien ?»

« Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de kidnapper ces enfants pour leur faire avouer de force qui est le Lys Ecarlate ? Ils ne voudront plus coopérer avec nous dans ce cas là » demanda Minerva scandalisée

« Et si Voldemort le fait ? Lui, n'aura pas de scrupules. Ils seront torturés et sans doute tués. »

« En tout cas, ils ont assez confiance en ce sort pour ne pas les trahir vu qu'ils laissent tout le monde savoir qu'ils font partie de cette ligue. Leur avez-vous parlés Maugrey ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas osé le faire devant Weasley, sans vouloir vous vexer Arthur, et Potter. Et ils étaient partis pour fêter leurs retrouvailles ailleurs. Seamus voue une admiration sans bornes à leur chef d'après ce que j'ai vu et cela me semble improbable qu'il ne le connaisse pas vraiment. Il en parlait avec trop de passion. Je lui ai fait parvenir un parchemin avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce. »

« Il l'a pris ? »

« Oui, il l'a ramassé après une certaine hésitation. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'ils veuillent bien se mettre en contact avec nous »

« Je me demande pourquoi ils n'ont jamais chercher à se mettre en contact avec nous » demanda Remus à personne en particulier « Que voulez vous faire d'eux Albus ? »

« Il semblerait que ces jeunes gens aient plus de ressources que nous le soupçonnions. Ils sont nombreux et ont des espions partout apparemment sinon leurs évasions ne seraient pas aussi spectaculaires. Des nouvelles recrues pour nous ne seraient pas négligeables. Ces jeunes gens ont de grandes valeurs morales, ce qui est rare. La jeunesse ne fait que suivre les idées de leurs parents et ceux ci non apparemment. Du moins, personne ne m'a dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui que son fils ou sa fille faisait partis de cette ligue. De plus, leur chef est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et connaît des sorts apparemment très utile, on ne perdrait rien à s'allier à ces jeunes gens. Pourquoi ne se mettent ils pas en contact avec nous, ça je ne le sais pas, mais on peut supposer que leur jeunesse les poussent à vouloir garder ces hauts faits pour eux, qu'ils en tirent une fierté méritée. Et puis, vous par exemple Arthur, qui êtes père, je ne pense pas que vous permettrez à votre fils de se frotter si librement aux mangemorts et aussi souvent »

« Certes, c'est vrai…mais notre situation l'exige. Je ne laisserai peut être pas Ron et Ginny… » Il se tut pensif

« Ce Lys Ecarlate a bien ficelé son affaire » rigola Sirius admiratif « Il faudrait qu'on trouve des renseignements sur ce sort d'anges gardiens »

« DEMONS gardiens Black ! En tout cas, ce ne sera pas à vous de le faire » persifla Severus

« Finnigan a aussi fait tout un exposé sur des fleurs de lys écarlate sorciers. Je n'avais jamais fait le lien entre le surnom de ce jeune homme et ces fleurs magiques » ajouta Maugrey, déterminé à continuer malgré les persiflages de Severus

« Ce Seamus dit vraiment beaucoup trop de choses. Ce chef devrai surveiller ces recrues » continua Severus

« Les fleurs de Lys Ecarlate ? »

« Oui »

« D'après ce que j'en sais, on n'en trouve plus depuis des siècles » dit doucement Minerva

« Ces fleurs font partie de ces choses énigmatiques que le monde sorcier a perdu depuis des lustres » intervint Remus

« Dites nous en plus Remus »

« Qu'a dit Finnigan sur cela Maugrey ? »

« Le Lys rouge est une fleur magique que l'on voit rarement poussé dans le monde magique ; elle diffère du lys rouge moldu par de fines bandes bleus et jaune vifs. On en trouve sur le mont Carrauntoohil à ce qu'il paraît…Elles ne se montrent que lorsqu'elles le veulent bien aux sorciers. Elles symbolisent l'énergie de la force vitale. Elles ont une influence sur le cœur siège des émotions. Elles protègent aussi du mauvais sort. » Récita Maugrey « C'est tout ce qu'il a dit sur cela. Severus vous n'en savez pas plus ?»

« Vous plaisantez ? Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais être jardinier. Mon rayon c'est plutôt les potions » grogna celui-ci.

« Remus ?»

« D'après ce que je sais, ces lys écarlates sont comme des lieux d'énergie magique tels que Glastonbury, Stonehenge ou les rochers rouges de Sedona mais en forme de fleurs. C'est une forme de symbole. Elles n'apparaissent qu'aux sorciers d'une grande force magique et morale. Des êtres qu'on qualifierait de _purs _en fait. Un peu comme la légende de l'Excalibur et du roi Arthur. Elles n'ont pas vraiment une influence sur le cœur mais agissent comme protecteur ou encore comme disons 'consolateur' je pense que c'est ce dont parlait Seamus en disant symbole de l'énergie vitale; c'est comme reprendre des forces avant ou après un combat. Elles ne protègent pas du mauvais sort enfin d'après ce que j'en sais. Elles ont juste une influence favorable sur la force magique. Il paraît qu'elles ont une sorte de parfum entêtant et un fascinant pouvoir d'attraction. Contrairement aux autres fleurs, elles ne naissent pas sous le soleil mais sous la pluie et le sang. Et pour ajouter le fantastique au sensationnel, on dit qu'elles chantent…»

Severus ricana

« Allons Lupin, comment ça elles chantent ? »

« Oui elles chantent, une musique lancinante et envoûtante, d'une beauté irréelle. Leur plainte sauvage se fait entendre lorsque le dernier rayon de lumière de lune disparaît vers minuit. Mais bon, seul ceux qui ont pu voir cette fleur le savent…ce qui ne nous ramène à personne. »

« Il avait prévu son entrée en matière ce lys écarlate ! Vous pensez qu'il sait tout cela ? » Demanda Sirius

« Ce n'est qu'un gamin après tout » dit Diggory « ou aurait-il eu tous ces renseignements ? »

« Il a bien invoqué des démons protecteurs » argumenta Tonks

« Est ce que ces lieux magiques ont vraiment une influence sur la magie ? Ce ne sont que des fables sorcières. Grande partie des sorciers ne font plus attention à tout cela. Ce sont des choses oubliées depuis belle lurette maintenant. » Dit Severus

« Il semblerait que Voldemort lui y croit. Pourquoi sinon son manoir se situerait –il aux alentours de Stonehenge ? » Répondit Remus

« Devrions nous emménager à Donegal nous aussi alors ? » ironisa Severus

« Severus, vos sarcasmes ne nous aiderons pas » soupira Dumbledore « c'est dommage que même nos légendes sorcières ne vous touchent pas plus que ça. Grand nombre de sorciers ont dédaignés approfondir leurs connaissances sur la magie pour n'apprendre que des sorts et sortilèges basiques de la vie courante. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes tant embêtés aujourd'hui. En tout cas, il semblerait que Voldemort en saches beaucoup plus que nous sur tout ce qui concerne ces sorts et ces lieux magiques. Et ce Lys Ecarlate aussi, il faudrait vraiment qu'il rentre en contact avec nous »

* * *

_Repos du Pêcheur, quelques jours avant._

Au repos du sorcier, Mr Shelley faisait le tour de l'auberge pour éteindre lampes et lanternes. Tous les clients avaient quittés la grande salle, mais en haut, dans les jolies chambres à coucher, il y'avait quelques hôtes de grande importance pour lui : Thomas Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley et depuis le matin même Neville Longdubat. Pour l'instant ces charmants jeunes hommes étaient confortablement installés dans le salon privé de l'auberge, devant l'âtre énorme que, malgré la douceur de la soirée, on avait laissé brûler gaîment.

« Mr Shelley est ce que tout le monde est parti ? » demanda anxieusement Seamus

« Comme tu peux le voir Seamus » rigola doucement Mr Shelley

« Et tous vos domestiques sont couchés ? »

« Tous sauf peut être la garçon du bar, mais il ne va pas tarder à s'endormir sur place ce pique assiette » ajouta t-il en riant

« Nous pouvons donc discuté ici quelque temps sans que cela ne dérange personne ? »

« Faites donc jeunes gens…et vos chambres sont déjà prêtes. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre faites moi signe d'accord ? »

« Merci Mr Shelley. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on ai besoin de quoi que ce soit. Eteignez bien les lampes surtout pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit à vous aussi » répondit Shelley et il s'éclipsa rapidement, devinant qu'il allait se raconter des choses ici de la plus haute importance.

Les jeunes hommes entendirent le pas de Shelley s'éloigner progressivement dans le couloir et dans l'escalier. Le bruit s'éteignit bientôt et le Repos du Sorcier en entier sembla plongé dans le sommeil à part les jeune sorciers qui buvaient en silence. Silence perturbé par le pétillement du bois dans le feu.

« Ca a encore bien marché cette fois ? » Demanda Dean n'y tenant plus

« Oui, très bien » murmura Ron

« Pas de problèmes ? »

« Pas le moindre »

Neville rigola.

« Inutile de demander si le voyage a été agréable ? » demanda t-il en se versant un verre de bierreaubeurre.

« Non vraiment, c'est pas la peine » répondit Ron en souriant

« Arrêtes de nous faire languir et raconte tout ce que tu sais espèce de rouquin à la noix » rigola Dean « comment ça s'est passé ? »

« J'ai vu le 'Lys Ecarlate' à Barrow in Furness, hier après midi » commença Ron soudain exalté « il avait quitté Windermere quelques heures avant métamorphosé en, vous ne voudrez jamais le croire, vieille sorcière de l'allée des Embrumes, moi-même j'ai hésité à lui parler quand il est apparu ; il a fallu qu'il me donne le mot de passe plusieurs fois et qu'il se retransforme finalement pour que je le crois. Ils les avaient faits échappés pendant le trajet de Azkaban à Durham. Il m'a dit avoir endormi les mangemorts avec une sorte de gaz et ces idiots n'ont pas pensé à utilisé un sort de tête en bulle sans doute ont-ils perdu du temps à se demander l'origine de cette fumée blanche. C'est une bonne chose qu'il connaisse autant de truc moldu. Les rescapés eux aussi s'étaient endormis ; sauf ce vieux sorcier à qui il a dû tout expliquer avant. Il est passé à travers foule de sorciers qui hurlaient 'tuons les Sang-de-Bourbes' et le Lys Ecarlate passait entre eux en hurlant en chœur 'Tuons les Sang-de-Bourbes' plus fort que tout le monde. Je suppose qu'avec ces dents jaunies, il était particulièrement convaincant. Qu'est ce qu'il était immonde ! Il a eu du mal à ce qu'il paraît à la barrière de Windermere. Mais ce Parkinson apparemment n'était pas plus futé que Crabbe. Dans tous les cas, ils ont embarqués sur le _DD_ et sont arrivés à Barrow in Furness. Comme d'habitude, quand les rescapés se sont réveillés, ils n'ont vu que cette immonde sorcière. Il les a bandés les yeux et ont est venus jusqu'ici ; la suite vous la connaissez. Vraiment 'le Lys Ecarlate' est merveilleux, il est culotté et heureusement, je ne sais pas si je ne me serai pas fait dessus à passer entre ces mangemorts en sachant que j'ai des prisonniers dans ma charrette »

Neville grogna pour montrer son approbation.

« Il désire repartir pour Londres demain soir, en pleine nuit. Je ne pense pas faire partie de la mission cette fois encore, je pense que ce sera Fred et Georges et peut être Terry. Moi je serai encore à Belfast à attendre la nouvelle cargaison et je vous les amènerai. Cette mission est beaucoup plus dangereuse, Il veut pénétrer à l'intérieur même d'Azkaban. Les mangemorts sont sur le pied de guerre, ils vont choisir un agent spécial pour s'occuper du Lys Ecarlate, Drago Malefoy, ce qui ne m'étonne pas du tout de cette espèce de fouine blonde. Vous vous rappelez comment il était irritant au temps de Poudlard ? D'après Parvati, il est loin d'être bête, il a dû changer parce que d'après ce que je me rappelle….Ils sont déterminés à l'attraper la prochaine fois qu'il mettra les pieds à Londres, ce qui est pour bientôt. Il ne m'a pas dit comment il ferra cette fois mais bon…c'est pas comme si il nous l'avais déjà dit hein…Il tient absolument à faire évader cette Hermione je sais plus quoi…je me rappelle pas l'avoir vu à Poudlard celle là ! Mais impossible de le faire tenir en place » Ron semblait un peu anxieux.

« Je m'en rappelle moi de cette Hermione » interrompit Dean « elle avait toujours les meilleurs notes en tout. Une sorte de miss-je-sais-tout très fière de ces notes. Tu ne te rappelles pas qu'elle se pavanait toujours dans la salle commune, Ron, en exhibant ces parchemins avec des O partout ? »

« Peuh…mes oreilles se fermaient à chaque fois qu'on parlait de notes de toute façon » ricana Ron « cette espèce de fille touffue là ? »

« Oui c'est elle ; elle était assez mignonne d'ailleurs »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais le Lys Ecarlate semble déterminé à y aller, c'est donc une grande aventure qui s'annonce là. J'ai hâte de voir comment il va mystifier ce Drago Malefoy ! Comme d'habitude, interdiction de parler aux autres membres en public, j'informerai Fred et Georges moi-même je les vois demain pour les autres vous faites comme d'habitude pour les tenir au courrant. Il est parti visiter sa mère et demain je ferais sans doute de même. Voilà les dernières instructions du Lys Ecarlate»

Les jeunes gens étaient penchés au dessus d'une table basse en un demi cercle et seules quelques braises mourantes jetaient une faible lueur rougeâtre dans la pièce. Ron tira une feuille de parchemin qu'il déplia, puis ensemble ils se penchèrent et cherchèrent à lire à la lumière indécise que projetait le charbon. Ils se concentrèrent alors à lire ce document qu'avait écrit leur chef adoré, ils n'avaient plus le sentiment du bruit autour d'eux, de la chute des cendres sous la grille, du cri nocturne des chouettes au dehors. Quand ils eurent finis, Ron mis le feu au document et religieusement ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

* * *

_Manoir Potter, îles Hébrides, minuit, même jour_

La nuit était douce et la brise légère.

Très vite, Harry Potter avait laissé son yacht derrière lui et se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers sa demeure. Il sifflotait doucement Ces ballades nocturnes étaient toujours pour lui source de grands plaisirs. Il suivait le fleuve qui ondulait jusqu'à sa demeure en de gracieuses courbes et qui sous les rayons de la lune avait l'allure d'un serpent d'argent. Il bénissait l'originalité de son père qui l'avait poussé à choisir cette demeure ici plutôt que d'étouffer dans leur manoir londonien.

Au clair de lune, sa physionomie paraissait étrangement ardente. Loin le masque de fat blasé qu'il adoptait en permanence lorsqu'il était entouré de monde, loin l'image du paresseux niais dont la vie semblait se passer entre réceptions et magasins de mode. Il se sentait lui-même lorsqu'il arpentait les chemins sinueux qui conduisaient à sa véritable demeure.

La maison de la famille Potter se dressait au milieu d'arbres joliment dessinés, sa façade nord tournée vers le fleuve. Les vieux murs de brique rouge entourés de verdure et le vieux jardin dans lesquels se dressaient fièrement des arbres centenaires conféraient au lieu un charme romantique.

A peine eut-il posé un pied sur la dernière marche du perron que la porte s'ouvrit sur Satia, digne elfe de maison à la peau étrangement rosâtre.

« Bienvenue, Harry Potter Monsieur. Monsieur se porte bien ? »

« On ne peut mieux Satia. Comme d'habitude, tu me sens arriver des kilomètres à la ronde…Je dormirai ici ce soir. Maman est-elle endormie ? »

« Non Harry Potter Monsieur. Elle vous attend dans sa chambre. Elle a bien reçu votre message disant que vous viendrez ce soir et elle n'a pas voulu se coucher avant de vous avoir vu. Resterez vous longtemps Harry Potter Monsieur ? »

« Non, je dois partir demain matin assez tôt. Et combien de fois dois je vous dire de m'appeler Harry tout simplement ? C'est toi qui a changer mes couches et celle de mon père…tu pourrais être ma grand-mère »

« Harry Potter Monsieur » bégaya Satia

Harry rigola et regarda fasciné le rouge monter au pommettes déjà roses de son elfe de maison.

« Je vais voir maman. Inutile de me faire à manger. Bonne nuit Satia » dit-il gentiment

« Bonne soirée Harry Potter Monsieur »

Après avoir poussé un soupir désespéré, Harry monta les escaliers de bois jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Lily Potter.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Le cœur serré, il regarda sa mère assisse à l'extrémité du lit, le regard fixé sur la porte. Ses yeux émeraudes grands ouvert, elle garda son regard doux fixé sur Harry quand celui ci s'avança progressivement dans la pièce en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

La pièce à la lumière tamisée était remplie comme toujours de fleurs blanches de toutes sortes. Il regarda le visage à l'ovale parfait de sa mère, ses joues et ses lèvres qui conservait une volupté ravissante, gonflées de douceur et son regard s'adoucit à son tour. Sa longue chevelure rousse, saine et brillante rendait l'arrondi de ces bras exquis. A l'image de ces fleurs qu'elle affectionnait tant, elle était vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche en dentelle, avec de fines bretelles et bien ajustée à la taille et aux hanches. Un grand ourlet lui descendait au dessous des chevilles. C'était une vision poétique.

« Harry, mon chéri » dit-elle doucement

« Maman » répondit-il. Il s'avança jusqu'à être proche d'elle et s'agenouilla en prenant ces mains entre les siennes. Il déposa un baiser sur chacune de ces mains et continua « je suis de retour »

« Ton voyage était court cette fois. Devras tu repartir bientôt ? »

« Demain matin. » Il se releva et se dirigea vers une table devant un grand miroir. Il eut la vision fugitive de sa mère plus jeune, assise devant ce miroir qui brossait amoureusement sa longue chevelure brillante, riant aux éclats aux blagues de son père et lui, la tête derrière la porte entrebâillée, bambin à la chevelure hirsute, avec une peluche quelconque à la main, qui la regardait admirativement, intimement persuadée qu'elle était une fée, ces belles créatures mythiques. Son père qui lui disait d'entrer avec un grand éclat de rire et lui qui répondait dans un murmure à l'oreille de son père _' l'est belle maman hein ?'_

Il prit la brosse qui se trouvait sur la table et tendit la main à sa mère avec un sourire. Celle ci, comme un rituel pré établi se leva gracieusement et vint s'asseoir devant le miroir.

Précautionneusement, il commença à lui brosser les cheveux.

« Je m'en irai pour plus d'un mois environ maman. Satia s'occupe bien de toi ? »

« Elle s'occupe très bien de moi. Je me sens seule Harry sans toi. Quand viendras tu t'installer définitivement à la maison ? »

« Je reviendrai bientôt Maman. Mais pas tout de suite. »

« Harry, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. Je deviendrai vraiment folle alors. »

« Je sais Maman » répondit doucement Harry. Lily n'eut pas le loisir de voir la vague de douleur qui traversa son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, son visage était lisse de toute expression.

« Tu aurais aimer le revoir n'est ce pas ? »

Harry pris quelques minutes pour répondre.

« Je vais bien Maman, vraiment. »

Il lui fit une longue tresse et l'accompagna vers son lit. Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, il remonta les couvertures et lui fit un tendre baiser.

« Bonne nuit Maman »

« Bonne nuit Harry »

De son pas tranquille, il se dirigea vers la sortie et aussitôt la porte refermée, il dévala les escaliers à une vitesse ahurissante, passa la porte d'entrée en trombe et sauta les quelques marches du perron.

Le parc était silencieux autour de lui, si ce n'est le bruit de sa course effrénée. Il ralentit progressivement sa course et arriva sur une vaste étendue d'une herbe tendre. Presque qu'immédiatement, sa respiration se calma et il avança doucement à l'intérieur de cette étendue. La brise légère éventait ses joues brûlantes et jouait doucement avec ses cheveux.

Son visage se décrispa et la tempête d'émotions qu'il venait de traverser sembla être un lointain souvenir. C'est à peine s'il perçu le murmure de l'eau qui coulait le long de la terrasse ou le bruit du vol lourd des oiseaux de nuit.

Lui, ne sentait que ce lourd parfum entêtant, il n'entendait que cette musique lancinante et envoûtante, d'une beauté irréelle, il ne voyait que cette rouge étendue qui brillait alors que le dernier rayon de lumière lunaire disparaissait et que le ciel prenait une couleur d'encre. Il tendit les bras comme s'il allait s'envoler et prit un e grande goulée d'air.

De sa fenêtre, Lily le regardait et les larmes doucement coulaient le long de ses joues rebondies.


	3. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_ :** Rien n'a moi, personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR.

**_Pairing :_** M par précaution

**_Couple principal_** : Harry /Drago

**_Résumé_ :** Voir note (chapitre 1)

**_Bêta_** : LilyMalfoy2708. Merci pour tes corrections.

RAR anonymes :

**_Kaoru_** : Drago arrivera forcement à un moment, c'est sûr c'est un drarry…Mais ne soyons pas trop pressés (moi-même j'ai hâte de le voir apparaître) --. J'évolue très doucement. Merci pour la review. Bonne lecture.

**_Rim999_** : Je te remercie bcp. Voila la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise tout autant. L'attente vaudra t-elle la chandelle ?

**_Eloise_** : Kikoo. Je suis ravie que Severus te plaise. C'est une teigne c'est sûr. La fin était romantique tu dis ? Lilymalfoy2708 (la bêta) a aussi apprécié . L'étendue de la fin était bien un champ de lys écarlate. Moi qui croyais que c'était évident, personne me l'a dit…ou alors tout le monde s'en fout ce qui est très possible . Faut y croire, moi-même je crois à mes conneries un comble . Je suis contente de ta review, je remarques que t'es l'une des rares a me suivre depuis la précédente fic. Ravie de te plaire. Kisu et bonne lecture.

**_Nat_** : Lol, je maîtrises tu trouves ? J'espère, en tout cas je suis ravie que le deuxième te plaise plus que le premier…peut être que cela va aller crescendo ? On verra Bonne lecture. Euh…oui Drago arrive, surtout reste là hein…

**_Yohina _**: Et toi tu te rends compte comment ta review m'as booster ? Ca n'avait rien de ridicule cette expression sinon moi aussi j'ai été ridicule de m'émouvoir…j'espère sincèrement réussir a t'enthousiasmer autant avec la suite. Kisu et bonne lecture.

Et maintenant, faites place au :

Lys Ecarlate

_**Chapitre trois**_

* * *

Londres était aux mains du tyran. 

Le mangemort en chef, Kreutzer, muni de ces pouvoirs exceptionnels, avait été envoyé à Londres pour anéantir au plus près la menace des Sang de Bourbe. Voldemort détenait le pouvoir absolu ou presque sur tout le Royaume Uni et Kreutzer régnait en maître sur Londres. « Les Sang de Bourbe sont neutralisés. Ils sont neutralisés mais pas tous exterminés. Ils sont camouflés, dispersés et cachés. Et il ne faut pas les laisser en liberté, car ils se rassemblent à nouveau puis reviennent polluer le monde sorcier. De même que des sorciers traîtres à leur sang. Ceux là aussi, il faut les exterminés. »

Pour cela, le maître mot était extermination.

Chaque Sang de bourbe ou même simple suspect, chaque fils, fille, père ou mère d'un Sang de Bourbe devait être supprimé afin d'éviter toute reproduction. Les traîtres à leur sang étaient lotis à la même enseigne. Alors, Voldemort avait élu un mangemort en chef. Un mangemort pour être au plus près de la population sorcière, pour être en plein Londres et poursuivre cet œuvre « d'assainissement ». Un mangemort qui pourrait coordonner toute la troupe de mangemorts et agir efficacement sur place. Kreutzer avait été un bon candidat. Jamais on n'avait vu être plus cruel et plus apte à torturer puis tuer les Sang de bourbe. Distingué par ces hauts faits lors des premières descentes contre les Sang de Bourbe, sa cruauté avait vite fait de l'assurer une place de prince dans la cour de Voldemort. Alors ce dernier, depuis son manoir dans le Wiltshire, avait vite fait de le choisir pour mener à bien cette tâche indigne.

Les coupables méritaient la mort. Mais auparavant, ils étaient débusqués, puis, après un séjour à la prison d'Azkaban, ils étaient menés sur la place publique de Durham pour une mise à mort en bonne et due forme. Pour que la nation entière puisse s'instruire et admirer l'œuvre de Voldemort pour la grandeur sorcière. La place principale de Durham pour l'occasion avait été nantie d'une grande estrade en bois sur laquelle coulaient de grandes rigoles de sang lors des exécutions. Le bois, noircie par les trop grandes quantités de sang quotidien était d'un marron sinistre. Dix mangemorts avaient été appointés pour accomplir le travail, car ni un, ni même cinq ne pouvaient abattre le travail que générait ces Sang de Bourbe.

Dès sa nomination, Kreutzer se mit au travail. Il commença par organiser son « état major ».

Il lui fallait une maison militaire pour accueillir tous les mangemorts en fonction, pour les entraînements et autres joyeusetés. Et aussi une maison civile, pour lui et ses « adjoints ». Tout ceci sur un pied fastueux et à la hauteur des circonstances, car ce parvenu, originellement destiné à vendre des dents d'origine douteuses dans l'Allée des Embrumes, était aujourd'hui un maître absolu dans l'une des villes les plus importantes du Royaume Uni. Il avait droit de vie ou de mort sur ces habitants. Il avait donc réuni une véritable cour, avec des mangemorts adjoints, des délégués et une garde personnelle. Il avait en plus de cela, une armée d'espions, plus ou moins efficace. Un certain Théodore Nott en avait été nommé le porte paroles de ces adjoints et avait la possibilité de parler à Kreutzer à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit pour lui informer sur les arrestations et les tortures.

Ces hommes, qui avaient pour mission d'assainir le monde sorcier anglais, avaient des pouvoirs illimités. Ils pouvaient rentrer partout, espionner, fureter, arrêter, interroger dans la rue, fouiller ou bon leur semblait ; et l'inertie du ministère de la magie leur en fournissait l'impunité.

La place de Durham avait du mal à venir à bout de tous les condamnés. Et Kreutzer s'impatientait. Il voulait venir à bout de tous ces Sang de Bourbe le plus rapidement possible. Il faudrait un trait de génie pour venir à bout de la racaille, et soudain Kreutzer eut l'inspiration.

Il inventa ou plutôt réinventa les « feux de joie » !!!! Le moyen était si simple et si rapide !

Une immense boite de bois sur lequel on jette un sortilège anti-feu. Dedans non plus une poignée mais deux fois plus de Sangs de bourbe, traîtres, moldus ou autre calamités. Une fois enfermés à l'intérieur, on y mettait le feu, tout simplement.

Kreutzer était fier de sa trouvaille.

Le premier essai fut concluant. Quelle économie d'effort et de temps !!! De plus, on pouvait disposer de plus de main d'œuvre, plus besoin d'affilier dix mangemort à l'exécution des coupables.

Bientôt, les « feu de joie » vinrent à l'ordre du jour. Azkaban était remplie. Une aubaine pour Kreutzer qui voyait son projet prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur et assouvir ainsi ces besoins sanguinaires.

Très vite, une partie de Durham présenta l'hideux spectacle de cadavres pourrissants exhalant des miasmes mortels et générant des maladies pourtant éteintes depuis des siècles dans cette partie du monde. La peste et la dysenterie se répandirent très vite dans la ville de Durham et aux alentours, complétant l'œuvre destructrice de l'insensé mangemort. Les habitants qui ne bénéficiaient pas de potions curatives se déplaçaient alors en masse vers les villes du Nord, et seuls ceux qui avaient des potions pouvaient encore prétendre assister aux exécutions.

Voldemort riait seulement des frasques de son protégé.

Ceci jusqu'à l'apparition du Lys Ecarlate.

Ce maudit avait changé la donne.

Maintenant dans son antre ruisselant de splendeur, Kreutzer tremblait.

Londres n'était que tristesse, désolation, lamentations et était devenu une ville de somnambule où des spectres se lamentaient. L'atmosphère était remplie de cris et de gémissement à chaque fois qu'un sang de bourbe était débusqué, de pas feutrés courant à travers l'obscurité et les rues quasiment abandonnés. Le Londres sorcier n'était plus qu'un désert.

Désormais, Kreutzer se lamentait avec elle.

Il se tenait à l'écart, caché aux yeux de tous, enveloppé de mystère. Il s'était entouré de luxe provenant de ces pillages, dont la plus grande partie allait tout de même à Voldemort. Il donnait maintenant rarement des audiences à ses mangemorts et dorénavant, quand il le faisait c'était d'une pièce, la porte ouverte sur une antichambre, et sa voix était pour les visiteurs le seul signe de présence.

La peur d'être lâchement tué par le Lys Ecarlate ne quittait plus un seul instant son esprit. Il fomentait des plans plus stupides les uns que les autres pour venir à bout de cet implacable ennemi qui le mettait en situation délicate face à son maître. La patience du Seigneur des ténèbres était connue pour son inexistence.

En ce moment même, il arpentait rageusement le petit salon dans lequel il se terrait. C'était un homme petit, d'une rare laideur, au visage osseux, aux pommettes saillantes et à la bouche tombante. Il avait des cheveux épais et plats. Sa nature était aussi monstrueuse que son apparence physique. De lourds rideaux rendaient l'atmosphère de la pièce encore plus sinistre car Kreutzer ne devait absolument pas être vu de l'extérieur.

Théodore Nott venait de rentrer dans la pièce pour faire son rapport et annoncer à son chef la visite imminente de Lucius Malfoy.

« Que me veut-il ? » demanda haineusement le mangemort en chef. Il savait que seul Lucius Malfoy était apte à le remplacer à ce poste auquel il s'accrochait si désespérément.

Théodore ne pipa mot.

« Nott » dit il avec hauteur « fait le entrer. J'écouterai ce qu'il a à me dire. ». Après tout, rien n'était joué et il avait encore une ultime chance de piéger ce Lys Ecarlate.

« Va t-en entraîner tes compères et laisse la porte ouverte » ajouta il avec brusquerie

Il cria ensuite « Malfoy » d'un ton dédaigneux

Ce dernier s'avança d'une démarche majestueuse jusqu'au pas de la porte. Il s'arrêta et renifla dédaigneusement.

Il y'eut un silence prolongé. Kreutzer assis à son bureau se plaisait à faire semblant de fourrager dans des papiers pour montrer à Malfoy qu'il était occupé, puis avec la vulgarité qui le caractérisait, il se mit à se curer les dents. Malfoy se contentait de le regarder d'un regard méprisant, l'expression impassible. Kreutzer fut le premier à craquer et il aboya avec le ton supérieur qu'il avait vite pris l'habitude d'employer:

« Que veux tu Malfoy ? »

« L'accueil est toujours aussi charmant à ce que je vois. Pourrais tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu fermes ces rideaux alors que dehors, le soleil est à son zénith ? L'odeur qui règne ici me rappelle trop tes charmants charniers à Durham. Voudrais tu recréer cette atmosphère dans cette espèce de cagibi qui te sert de bureau ? »

Kreutzer ricana.

« Il est vrai qu'en matière de cagibi tu t'y connais hein Malfoy ? Il parait que tu n'es même plus à même de t'acheter une robe décente ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serai ravi d'apprendre que tu critiques le fait que je mettes ma fortune à sa disposition. Sait-il que tu t'entoures de luxe et de grandeur tandis que les gallions se font rare dans nos caisses ? » Répondit Malfoy de son ton doucereux qui sous entendait toujours la menace.

Kreutzer blêmît considérablement.

« Le maître seul sait pourquoi il m'a mis à ce poste, et ce n'est certainement pas un sous fifre de ton espèce qui trouverai quoi que ce soit à y redire »

« Un sous fifre qui sera bientôt confortablement installé ici même » déclara Malfoy avec un sourire mielleux.

Kreutzer se contenta de le regarder haineusement avant de rétorquer

« Cela reste à voir. Pas que ta présence m'indispose mais j'aimerai savoir le but de ta déplaisante visite »

« Tu ressembles à un animal acculé Kreutzer. Détends toi. Je suis là dans ton intérêt. Le maître veut savoir quels sont tes projets pour venir à bout du Lys Ecarlate. La dernière évasion fomenter par cette troupe écarlate a …disons…mis sa patience a rude épreuve. Les délais se raccourcissent Kreutzer. Si j'étais à ta place, mais nous savons tout les deux que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, je trouverai très vite un plan digne de ce nom. Ce pauvre Crabbe. Tu t'en souviens n'est ce pas ? Et bien ce pauvre Crabbe doit regretter à l'heure actuelle d'avoir mécontenter le maître. Tu ne voudrais pas toi aussi te retrouver à l'état de poussière n'est ce pas ? Alors ? »

« Alors quoi » cria Kreutzer en postillonnant « tu crois sans doute que je te dirai ma stratégie pour piéger le Lys Ecarlate ? Tu serais capable de dire au maître que l'idée vient de toi. »

« Encore faudrait-il voir à quoi ressemble ta soi disant stratégie mon cher Kreutz » répondit Malfoy avec un sourire cruel.

Il se mit ensuite à déambuler dans le bureau reniflant face à la décoration tellement luxueuse qu'elle en devenait lourde.

« Un bouseux restera toujours un bouseux » conclut-il « Ils deviennent tellement fébriles au contact du luxe qu'ils se noient dedans avec l'impression d'atteindre le niveau de véritables famille de sang purs. M'enfin, je me chargerai moi-même de la décoration de cette pièce. Malheureusement, tu ne seras plus là pour pouvoir l'admirer » finit il avec un sourire étincelant à l'encontre de Kreutzer. Ce dernier, les jambes coupées, voyant sa déchéance inexorable approcher s'affala sur sa chaise, livide.

« T'ai-je déjà présenter mon fils ? Drago Malfoy. Digne héritier de ma famille. Une intelligence supérieure. Le maître prévoit de l'attacher personnellement au dossier « Lys Ecarlate ». Tu vois, tout le monde fait déjà des projets. Tu n'existes déjà plus. » Il soupira lourdement « je te plains mon cher. C'était une erreur de mettre une brute épaisse de ton genre à ce poste, le maître semble enfin abonder dans mon sens. » Il soupira d'un soupir satisfait « Mais il te reste encore une chance n'est ce pas ? A moi, il me semble que les dés sont déjà jetés. »

« Malfoy, sort immédiatement de cette pièce » éructa le bras droit de Voldemort

Le dit Malfoy le jaugea d'un regard cruel.

« Je n'ai pas fini. Je suis venu pour les sortilèges d'anti transplannage. Tu vois, le maître t'accorde encore une infime confiance. Je serai toi, j'en profiterai…..»

Impliqués comme ils l'étaient dans leur joute verbale, aucun des deux ne firent attention au bruissement léger, presque imperceptible, de quelque chose qui glissait à côté d'eux. Une petite silhouette était sortie de l'antichambre et se glissait vers les deux hommes, presque sans respirer, et se terra dans le coin le plus reculé et le plus sombre de la pièce. Tremblante, elle se terra jusqu'au moment ou Lucius, dans un dernier ricanement supérieur, partit en faisant voler soigneusement sa cape derrière lui et en tapant majestueusement de sa canne. Le coup de poing rageur de Kreutzer sur la table couvrit le bruit d'un « pop » léger.

* * *

_Prison d'Azkaban, cellule n°25, 25 août X_

Hermione Granger était prostrée dans un coin de la cellule dans laquelle une vingtaine de sorciers dits Sang de Bourbe, tout sexes confondus étaient entassés telles de vulgaires bêtes de somme.

L'humidité, le froid, la promiscuité, la présence glaciale des détraqueurs, la puanteur, la crasse ne l'atteignaient plus. Même l'horreur ne l'atteignait plus. Elle doutait même de son humanité.

Elle regardait une petite bestiole à tentacules noires lui grimper sur la jambe, lui planter ses tentacules, lui aspirer du sang dans un bruit de suçon avec indifférence. Il y'a quelques mois de cela, elle aurait secouer sa jambe en hurlant tous ces grands dieux puis l'aurait écrasée rageusement, en pleurs. Il y'a quelques mois de cela, elle refusait de faire ces besoins devant tous ces sorciers.

Mais maintenant…maintenant en regardant ces mains crasseuses, ces ongles noirs, ces cheveux lourds de crasse, sa robe et ces chaussures déchiquetés, en sentant sa propre odeur corporelle, elle eut de l'admiration pour cette bestiole : elle, avait le courage de lutter pour sa survie.

Maintenant, les yeux vitreux, elle n'avait plus la force de s'indigner, plus la force de pleurer ou de chercher, plus la force de s'apitoyer en regardant tout les jours les quelques sorciers qui étaient tirés de force pour Durham, la place officielle d'exécution. Aujourd'hui, elle priait pour être elle aussi tirée de la cellule et torturée jusqu'à la mort.

Au début comme tout le monde, elle avait hurlé, cherché un moyen de sortir d'Azkaban, même sans baguette, elle s'était battu pour avoir un peu plus de cette eau verdâtre avec un peu de sel et quelques légumes rassis qu'on leur servait en guise de repas, elle avait rusé pour qu'elles ne soit pas choisie pour l'exécution mais maintenant….

Le départ de Elia le mois dernier avait signé sa reddition. Elle essayait d'occulter le fait qu'elle avait dû hurler et souffrir mille morts avant sans doute d'être délivrée. Elle imagina ses parents les attendant à la gare sur le quai moldu en vain. Et personne sans doute pour les renseigner sur la folie qui avait envahie le monde sorcier. A moins que les mangemorts aient déjà fait une descente chez elle.

Au début, comme les autres, elle avait cru que cette situation ne durerait pas, comment le ministère et tout le monde sorcier pourraient concevoir les idées odieuses de ce mage noir ? Mais très vite, elle avait désenchantée. Elle avait vu des mois et des mois passés sans espoir. Et le premier jour qu'une bande de mangemorts était rentrés dans la cellule pour les torturer avec une joie malsaine, elle avait su qu'en effet le monde sorcier avait sombré.

Ces derniers temps, certains jours, on ne voyait paraître ni mangemorts ni repas. Les prisonniers étonnés passaient alors leur temps à faire des conjonctures sur la cause possible de ces oublis. Etait-ce un répit général ? Peut être mais pour quelle raison ? Cette funeste comédie arrivait-elle à son terme ? Ils le croyaient, ils l'espéraient, mais en vain. Les jours d'après, les mangemorts revenaient encore plus haineux, plus vindicatifs. On avait vite entendu parler du Lys Ecarlate. Mais ce n'était que fausse rumeur car au final Vous-Savez-Qui semblait être tout puissant. Et personne jamais n'était revenu de toute façon pour témoigner.

Cette dérogation à la routine ordinaire était maintenant acceptée avec le même stoïcisme que tout le reste. Ce stoïcisme, né d'un sentiment de suprême impuissance que l'on ressent à la veille de mourir. Certains, comme elle, étaient prostrés, parfois toute la journée et regardaient le carré minuscule qui leur servait de fenêtre. Dans ces moments là, elle repensait à sa joie le jour ou elle découvrait qu'elle était sorcière….

Le bruit de la cellule qui s'ouvrait la crispa involontairement. Elle ferma les yeux doucement. Apparemment, c'était l'heure de la torture quotidienne. Allait-elle être choisie cette fois ci ? La veille, elle avait eu un répit. Mais se faire torturer était comme une délivrance, un moyen comme un autre de sombrer et d'oublier….

Un groupe de mangemorts entra en ricanant et en tapant gaiement dans les sorciers sur leur chemin. Elle les vit se répartir aux quatre coins de la salle pour être sur que tout le monde en profite. Certains ne portaient même plus leur masque. Ils avaient alors le loisir suprême de regarder en face leur jouissance morbide. Elle vit un mangemort s'arrêter brusquement face à elle. Grand gaillard aux cheveux blond filasses, le visage étrangement barbouillé de suie, il avait l'étrange manie de regarder ces victimes en face lorsqu'il les torturaient, comme pour mieux les regarder souffrir tandis que les autres riaient aux éclats et jetaient sortilèges sur sortilèges à tout va en éclatant de rire. Hermione se redressa, prête à subir son quart d'heure de douleur.

« Eh quoi !! » s'exclama t-il « regardez cette donzelle là…cette Sang de Bourbe elle pleure »

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione remarqua qu'effectivement, elle pleurait. Elle ne savait pas posséder encore la faculté de pleurer.

« Cette petite garce » ricana le mangemort « elle se permet de pleurer !!! Tu penses t'attirer ma pitié ? Tu es bien bête si tu penses réussir à le faire…Tu ne fais que me donner envie de te saigner. Ça va être à ton tour ma belle !!! » Finit il avec un rictus amère tandis que ces compères l'encourageait.

Il se dirigea vers elle à grandes enjambées et elle vit ses mains horribles se tendre vers elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres au sang pour ne pas hurler. Il la rejeta contre le mur et elle sentit alors la douleur l'envahir. Monstrueuse, suffocante tandis que les sorts s'enchaînaient. Interminable. Cette fois ni la vision de Elia ou celle de ses parents ne la sauva. Elle hurla à la mort. Et même cela ne la soulagea pas.

Arriva le moment ou elle n'eut plus de voix et que seule une bave de douleur s'échappait de sa bouche en même temps qu'un filet de voix rogue d'animal blessé. Elle sentit comme sa raison s'effriter. Et elle sombra dans un coma bienfaiteur.

Elle ne sentit pas les mains du mangemort l'attraper et la repousser vers le mur.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, la nuit était tombée. Elle regarda la fenêtre toujours couchée en position fœtale. Elle soupira désappointée de ne pas avoir succombée cette fois non plus. Elle se redressa et vit que la moitié des occupants de la cellule avait déjà sombré dans un sommeil, ou un coma, qu'elle savait loin d'être réparateur.

Alors qu'elle se levait difficilement pour se diriger vers les toilettes, un bout de parchemin soigneusement plié en quatre tomba de sa robe. Elle sursauta et osa à peine le regarder. Furtivement, elle vit que personne ne faisait attention à elle et d'une main tremblante, elle finit par le ramasser.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de lumière dans la pièce et donc elle se rapprocha le plus de la seule source de lumière de la cellule : la fenêtre.

Hermione déplia la feuille, la défroissa sur son genou, puis se rapprocha encore de la lumière.

La première chose qu'elle déchiffra, la signature, la fit trembler.

Un petit lys rouge apposé au bas du parchemin.

A cette vue, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Cette petite fleur rouge représentait la délivrance, un messager céleste lui avait porté ce bout de parchemin ; elle porta le parchemin à son visage en pleurant silencieusement. Le cœur fou, elle se força à en lire le contenu. C'était court, très court mais elle n'en retint que deux idées primordiales : Elia était maintenant en Irlande vivante et en bonne santé et qu'elle-même était sous la protection du Lys Ecarlate. Elle lut et relut ce court message et se demanda qui était le porteur de ces lignes…Elle ne pouvait se le figurer mais elle était toute prête à lui accorder une confiance absolue.

Après avoir déchiré le parchemin et l'avoir au mieux fait disparaître dans les toilettes, Hermione s'endormit de sa première nuit réparatrice. Elle était déterminée à ne pas se faire exécuter avant l'arrivée du Lys Ecarlate. Elle pouvait à nouveau se permettre d'espérer.

* * *

_La ligue du Lys Ecarlate_

_Londres, minuit trente._

Théodore Nott, le col relevé pour se protéger contre la bise, poussa la porte cochère d'une maison à côté de laquelle s'élevait une vieille église, traversa une cour obscure et s'engagea à tâtons dans un escalier de pierre étroit et raide dont la lumière fumeuse éclairait à peine les premières marches. Au deuxième pallier, il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'indiquait un mince rayon de lumière filtrant entre les deux battants et frappa un coup discret.

Une seconde plus tard, il était au milieu d'amis et poussait un soupir de soulagement. Ici, l'atmosphère était différente. La pièce où il se trouvait était pourtant aussi pauvre et dénuée de confort que les logements garnis du même genre : quelques chaises boiteuses, un canapé usé d'où s'échappait des touffes de crin, un tapis rapiécé, une table de bois blanc en composaient le seul ameublement. Toutefois, dans ce cadre misérable, quelques détails révélaient la présence d'un homme raffiné : la pièce pour commencer était propre et rangée tandis qu'un filet d'air pur entrait par la fenêtre légèrement entrouverte. Un bouquet de roses de noël s'épanouissait dans un gros vase en faïence, et le léger parfum qui flottait dans l'air semblait doublement agréable après l'odeur fétide des petites rues que Théo venait de traverser.

Georges et Fred Weasley étaient là, de même que Terry Boots et Colin Crivey. Tous quatre accueillirent Théodore avec une joyeuse cordialité.

« Où est Potter ? » demanda t-il dès qu'il eut serré la main de ces amis.

« Présent » répondit une voix haute et claire de l'intérieur de la chambre voisine

Et dans l'ouverture de la porte qui faisait communiquer les deux pièces apparut l'homme qui faisait enrager les mangemorts, l'homme dont le gouvernement en passe d'être mis en place avait mis la tête à prix et contre lequel les mangemorts lançait ses plus fins limiers.

Etait-ce chez lui une inconscience du danger ou une simple insouciance ? Le fait est qu'à voir Harry Potter tel qu'il se présentait maintenant dans sa robe à la coupe impeccable, jouant d'une main avec une feuille de parchemin et de l'autre avec un mouchoir de dentelle, il était impossible d'établir le rapport entre cet élégant sorcier et les entreprises follement audacieuses qui déchaînait l'enthousiasme des uns et la furie des autres.

Mais une chose qu'on ne pouvait nier, c'était l'influence irrésistible qu'il exerçait sur son entourage.

Rien du chef en tout cas pour l'instant dans l'homme affable et souriant qui s'avançait à la rencontre de Théodore. Celui ci s'élança, étrangement heureux de lui serrer la main ; il eut l'impression qu'à travers ces paupières mi closes, Potter le regardait avec amitié. Et ce sentiment le rendait étrangement heureux.

« Je suis un peu en retard, j'ai perdu un temps fou à essaye de semer un camarade mangemort qui me suivait. C'est dingue comme Kreutzer est suspicieux ces temps ci !!! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Tous approchèrent leurs sièges du feu, sauf Harry qui préféra rester debout. Il attendit que les autres soient installés pour dire sans préambule :

« Il s'agit de Granger »

Tous acquiescèrent. Les autres membres les avaient déjà mis au courrant. Tous avaient devinés avant même de recevoir l'assignation à cette réunion que leur chef avait mit en place un plan pour délivrer cette Granger, mais Théo ne comprenait pas pourquoi mettre en place toute une stratégie pour une seule sorcière, alors il posa la question

« A l'origine, c'était pour effacer les larmes d'une adorable petite sorcière ; Elia Granger. Mais j'ai enfin rencontré cette Hermione Granger. C'est une fille forte, courageuse et certainement intelligente. Elle m'a fait grande impression. C'était pour elle que j'avais prévu cette expédition mais les conditions de détention à Azkaban sont intolérables. On ne peut pas laisser tous ces sorciers croupirent là bas. Alors, nous allons faire un grand coup. Ce sont tous les prisonniers d'Azkaban que nous allons délivrer. »

Les autres occupants de la pièce suffoquèrent.

« Du moins, ceux qui le pourront. »

« Mais Harry comment tu veux qu'on fasse ça ? » demandèrent dans un bel ensemble Terry et Colin. Théo se contenta de le regarder consterné. Fred et Georges se lancèrent un bref regard et sourirent, enthousiastes.

« Raconte Harry » dit Fred.

« J'ai enfin laisser un parchemin à Hermione cet après midi ; je lui ai expliqué la situation de sa sœur, demandé de prendre autant de force qu'elle pourrait tirer de l'immondice qu'on leur sert à dîner. Sa mission à elle est d'exhorter à tous ces compagnons de cellule de faire la même chose. Vous connaissez Dobby ? Je suppose que non, c'est l'elfe de maison du Sieur Malefoy qui accompagne souvent son maître lors de mes réceptions. Il s'avère que cet elfe de maison n'apprécie guère si ce n'est pas du tout les actes de son maître. C'est donc là un gentil espion à ma solde. »

« Eh, Harry tu nous avais caché cela !!! » s'écria Colin scandalisé.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent, admiratifs.

« Vraiment ? J'en suis profondément désolé. Mais tu te rends compte que si sa situation venait à être découverte comme celle de nombreux d'entre nous, ce serait extrêmement fâcheux. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dobby a réussi à me communiquer le jour où le sortilège de transplanage est remplacé sur Azkaban et sur certaines villes. Ce sera dans deux semaines, le dimanche à 00h00 pour être exact. Il est remis en place trente minutes plus tard par Voldemort lui même. Donc, il faudra que certains membres de la ligue viennent à Londres en renfort. Nous allons attaquer Azkaban »

« Mais c'est impossible !!! » cria Théo en se levant et en faisant tomber par la même occasion sa chaise déjà mal en point.

« Oui tu as raison Théo et c'est là que vous intervenez. Je veux que vous fassiez diversion. Un évènement d'une telle importance que cela nécessite le déplacement d'un grand nombre de mangemorts. La présence du Lys Ecarlate de l'autre côté de la ville par exemple… »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un court moment, semblant réfléchir à l'idée émise par Harry. Soudain celui ci éclata de rire.

« Hé, j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Il y'a une chose qui peut faire déplacer en masse des mangemorts. Une attaque de l'ordre du Phoenix !!! »

Théo ricana.

« Une attaque de l'ordre du Phoenix à l'autre bout de la ville ? »

« Oui. Eux, sont assez nombreux et dangereux pour que ce cher Kreutzer déjà acculé par ces compères déploie tout ce qu'il peut pour les arrêter ; mêmedes mangemorts d'Azkaban, j'ai cru entendre que c'est sa tête qu'il jouait à la prochaine bourde. Il sera tellement paniqué qu'il enverra tous ces sbires à l'attaque. Et nous, pour notre plus grand plaisir, il n'y aura pas grand monde à Azkaban et plus personne à appeler en renfort. Je veux les meilleurs de la ligue pour cette attaque. Ceux qui se débrouillent bien en sortilèges de défense et d'attaques et qui éventuellement connaissent quelques sortilèges de magie noire. J'ai entendu dire qu'à Poudlard, on n'enseignait pas tellement des sortilèges de magie noire ? »

« Non pas vraiment… » Dit Fred

« …mais on pourra faire avec » continua Georges

« Je veux ceux qui sont sûrs d'eux ; surtout, ceux qui maîtrise le sortilège contre les détracteurs. Azkaban, comme vous le savez, pullule de détraqueurs et voir des membres de la ligue tombés en syncope n'arrangera décidément pas nos affaires. D'autant plus que moins il y'aura de mangemorts, plus les détraqueurs auront tendance à faire la foire et se rapprocher le plus possible des prisonniers. Moi-même je maîtrise ce sortilège, je pourrais tenir en joue un grand nombre de détraqueurs mais vu le nombre qu'il y'a et surtout le nombre de prisonniers, Il faudrait que d'autres que moi puisses le faire.»

Théo ne sentait plus ces jambes. Il ne faisait que regarder les autres qui s'enthousiasmaient pour ce plan complètement hallucinant.

« Théo ne fait donc pas cette tête là. Dès que les mangemorts auront déguerpis, je vous le ferai savoir non pas par hiboux ne vous inquiétez pas. A ce moment là, nous attaquerons Azkaban et nous nous efforcerons de délivrer le plus de monde possible. Il y'a en tout trente cellules dans lesquelles sont entassés une vingtaine de sorciers. Il faudrait qu'on soit assez rapide pour ouvrir chaque cellule et prier leur occupant de transplaner rapidement à l'adresse du bâtiment de Dean et Seamus en Irlande. Bien sûr, certains ne le pourront pas dû à leur extrême faiblesse. J'espère qu'ils seront peu nombreux ; il faudra que certains en prennent d'autres avec eux parce que… » A cet instant, l'expression de Harry devint douloureuse et lointaine.

« Si cette action marche, le sort de ceux qui resteront sur place sera pire. Je ne doute pas qu'ils soient tués immédiatement dès le retour des mangemorts pour ceux qui n'arriveront pas à s'échapper. Ils sont tous extrêmement faibles physiquement. On ne peut pas dire qu'on leur sert le meilleur de la gastronomie anglaise en guise de dîner. Aucun d'entre eux n'ont leur baguettes et ils ne pourront alors pas repousser les détraqueurs donc il y'en a sûrement qui se verront… attaqués par des détraqueurs…alors je ne sais pas…si nous pouvons vraiment faire cela. »

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Harry, je pense que c'est une bonne chose que nous leur donnions l'occasion de s'échapper ; et pour ceux qui resterons et bien, il faut bien…qu'il y ait quelques sacrifices…A l'origine, ils sont là bas pour être exécutés. Leur donner la possibilité de s'échapper est le moins qu'on puisses faire. » Dit doucement Georges

Harry le regarda.

« Donc en résumé, les mangemorts sont informés de l'attaque de l'Ordre du Phoenix, action qui tournent les regards de tous les mangemorts autre part que sur Azkaban. Immédiatement, nous attaquons Azkaban ; nous n'avons que trente minutes donc inutile de faire des actes héroïques. On attaquera un peu avant minuit, ainsi dès que le sortilège sera levé, on aura le temps d'ouvrir toutes les cellules et faire transplaner le maximum de prisonniers. J'emmènerai des porteauloins, ça nous donnera encore plus de chances d'embarquer le plus de prisonniers possible. Trente minutes, on doit donc être une bonne cinquantaine. Le soir, seul une quarantaine de mangemorts sont de garde à Azkaban. Vingt membres pour les cellules et le reste s'occupent des mangemorts qui resterons à Azkaban. Inutile de les tuer ; on jouera sur l'effet de surprise, un sort de stupefix ou d'entrave suffira. Ensuite tout le monde transplanent ; vous garderez des porteauloin sur vous au cas où le temps imparti s'est écoulé mais le maximum de prisonniers doivent s'en allés pour l'Irlande. J'ai là des plans d'Azkaban »

Il plongea la main dans la vaste poche de sa robe et en tira un certain nombre de cartes plus ou moins maculées et les tendit aux autres.

« Faites en des copies pour les autres. Les croix rouges sont les mangemorts de garde le soir. J'ai dessiné cela le plus précisément possible ; Vous pouvez vous y fiez j'y suis depuis un mois maintenant. Je connais Azkaban presque autant que ma demeure londonienne »

« D'ici là, promenez vous comme vous le voudrez dans Londres, en mangemorts, en ramoneurs, en charbonniers peu importe pourvu que vous n'ayez pas votre propre identité. Moi-même je suis un mangemort qui répond au nom charmant de Marvin !!! Le vrai croupit mille lieux sous terre »

« Comment se débrouille t-on pour faire croire à une attaque de l'ordre du Phoenix ? »

« Je serai allé moi-même leur expliquer le plan mais le temps nous manque; je ne pense pas pouvoir m'absenter de Londres et revenir en pleine mission. Théo, c'est à toi que reviendra la mission de convaincre Kreutzer de la véracité de l'attaque de l'ordre du Phoenix. Fred et Georges je vous laisse le soin de faire venir ici l'Ordre du Phoenix et le plus loin possible d'Azkaban. Puis je vous faire confiance ? Tout doit être réglé à la minute près. »

« Bien sûr Harry, comptes sur nous. »

« Colin, essaie de joindre le plus de membres possible disponible pour cette attaque. Explique leur bien le danger de cette attaque et toute les exigences dont je vous ai parlé. Le point de rendez vous sera la forêt qui entoure la prison le plus loin possible à 11h du soir. C'est compris ? »

« Oui »

« Terry, quant à toi, il faudra que tu fasses venir les membres concernés qui sont en Irlande par petit groupes disparates. Pas de déplacement de masse qui pourraient se faire remarquer. Il te reste deux semaines avant le jour de l'attaque donc d'ici là, tu as le temps de les faire venir par petits groupes. Je ne veux pas de réunions intempestives de tous les membres. Les entraînements pour ceux qui ne maîtrisent mal ou peu le sort du _Patronum_ doivent se faire par petits groupes et dans des lieux différents à chaque fois. Ceux qui sont proches de Voldemort ne doivent en aucun cas intervenir, cela pourra s'avérer dangereux. Je ferai une réunion deux jours avant l'attaque.

« Eh bien je crois que tout est dit » finit Harry, le ton beaucoup plus léger que celui qu'il avait utilisé jusqu'à présent.

« Harry quand tu disais ramoneurs tu plaisantais n'est ce pas ? » demanda Georges

« Oui, il plaisantais » continua Georges « la suie est impossible à enlever »

« Eh bien au moins ton déguisement sera parfait. Tu pourras en barbouiller aussi ta flamboyante chevelure »

« Je ne pourrai donc pas prendre de bain pendant des jours » se plaignit Fred

« Certes non !!!Jeune freluquet » rigola Harry « tu te plains mais moi je dois toujours avoir le visage crasseux de ce Marvin. Si vous faites tant de manières l'un et l'autre, je vous condamne à vous déguiser en teinturiers, vous pourrez me servir pour mes nouvelles robes et il faudra vous plonger dans la térébenthine jusqu'à ce que la couleur consente à partir. Dans ce cas, mes chers amis, je vous laisse penser à l'odeur ! … » Conclut-il en élevant à ses narines son mouchoir parfumé.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire vite suivit de Colin et Terry.

Théo assistait à cette scène avec des yeux surpris.

Bien qu'il sache que ces compères là étaient des parfaits gryffondors, et bien que cela fasse maintenant près d'un an qu'il avait intégré cette ligue, il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Il voyait là des jeunes hommes sur le point de s'engager dans une aventure dans laquelle ils étaient certains de risquer leur vie, et ils étaient là à rire et à plaisanter, débiter des sottises comme des sorciers de première années.

Théodore Nott avait vite remarqué qu'il n'avait aucune affinité avec le métier de mangemort prôné avec tant de fierté par son père.

Un soir, après une mission de mangemort particulièrement sanglante, Parvati Patil l'avait surpris en train de vomir tripes et boyaux, à bout de nerfs, nauséeux et se haïssant par-dessus tout. Il se mit à lui hurler dessus à grand renfort de cris et d'insultes, lui criant qu'il détestai sa condition de mangemort, prêt a expier ses cris par la mort.

A sa grand surprise, cette dernière lui avait tout simplement sourit et quelques mois plus tard, il faisait parti de la ligue du Lys Ecarlate dont le chef à sa grande consternation était _Harry Potter_. Suspicieux au début, il n'avait pas voulu le croire. Il avait été témoin des multiples réceptions de Potter et ce dernier y brillait surtout pour sa bêtise chronique. Potter n'avait fait qu'éclater de rire face à ses soupçons quand ce dernier l'avait rencontré. Au bout d'une dizaine de missions à son compte, il vouait à Harry Potter une dévotion sans bornes et ne discutai plus aucun de ces plans rocambolesques et incroyables d'aplomb.

Petit à petit, il se détendit aussi et déjà se demandait, l'enthousiasme le gagnant, comment il allait faire pour convaincre Kreutzer de l'attaque de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

_Le mieux, c'est que je lui dise le jour même de l'attaque d'Azkaban, dans l'urgence, il convoquera le plus de mangemorts, persuadé de la justesse et de la rapidité de sa riposte, le cerveau embrumé de sa peur. Comment le lui dire ? Et bien, j'ai une semaine pour y réfléchir._

Il éclata de rire avec les autres d'un jeu de mots particulièrement ironique de Harry.

* * *

Drago apparaîtra enfin dans le chapitre suivant pour ceux qui l'attendaient.

a bientôt

Yepa


	4. Chapter

**_Disclaimer_ :** Rien n'a moi, personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR.

**_Pairing :_** M par précaution

**_Couple principal_** : Harry /Drago

**_Bêta_** : LilyMalfoy2708, ma ch'tite bêta adorée. T'as fait du travail de maître pour ce chapitre

**_Note de l'auteur_** : je suis profondément desolée du retard. je n'ai pas de date d'update mais tout de même j'ai exagéré...et encore heureusement que ma bêta est là car je suis sûre que j'aurai encore traînée en longueur... suffisait qu'elle me dises qu'elle a apprecier le chapitre pour que je me decide à la poster dans l'heure qui a suivi. j'esperes qu'il ne vous dcevra pas vous aussi. le chapitre 5 suivra dans pas longtemps. Bonne lecture à tous.

_**RAR aux anonymes : **_

**_Rim999_** : Je me mettais à écrire les réponses aux reviews anonymes quand j'ai vu que je n'avais pas la tienne. J'ai eu une petite dépression (elle est partie ?!). Mais non tu es la…Par contre des prouesses…je crois que tu vas être déçue ; les scènes de combat, c'est carrément pas mon truc mais j ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu…disons que j'ai feinté . Les porte au loin c'est une bonne idée et comme tu le verras ; ) ils ont eu la même . Et bien la voilà la suite…avis ?

**_Une fan_** : « Bon écoutes Yepa » j ai rigolé à cette introduction et je m'attendais à me faire sérieusement lyncher mais ça va …je te remercie bcp pour cette review très encourageante. Ils deviendront amants c'est sûr mais comment…mystère…j'ai pas encore de scénario mais chut…je sais pas si je dois le dire ça…par contre tu m'as donné une super idée bonne lectureuh

**_Kaoru_** : Oui, j'ai crée cette atmosphère uniquement pour Kreutzer. Fallait bien l'introduire. J'ai aimé ton expression « un parasite qui grossit dans le noir ». C'est clair, il émerge seulement quand tout vas mal. Je ne crois pas que sa carrière aurait été aussi fulgurante si y'avait pas Voldemort. Merci pour ta review. Drago est juste la, en bas…Bonne lecture

**_Eloise_** : Ne sois pas triste lol Hermione sera sauvé et oui elle doit souffrir, il faut mériter d'être sauver tout commences par et pour elle de toute façon. Ce serait un comble de la laisser en arrière …le plan reste tout de même réaliste hein…rassures moi…Drago est bien là cette fois ci. Bonne lecture.

**_Didi_** : Hello. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir déjà répondu à ta review. Et bien sinon t'aura deux réponses désolée . Merci bcp de cette review énergisante et quant à la suite la voilà. Espères qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**_Yohina_** : Ouah Yohina, je kiffes lire tes reviews vraiment ...pardon. Je ne suis pas particulièrement pour les ambiances sombres mais il fallait bien le faire n'est ce pas ? Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils vouent un culte à Harry et ça va aller croissant …sans exagérer bien sûr… ; Quant à Drago j'espères que son caractère te plaira même si pour l'instant ça restera flou (enfin je pense) ? Quant à son père hum…tu verras. Moi je dis c'est qu'un manipulateur. Un revieweur l'a comparé a un chacal, je trouve ça particulièrement bien trouvé. Bonne lecture

**_Nat_** : Merci pour tes encouragement mais je te rassure Drago ne va pas se briser la jambe lool en tout cas pas maintenant. Il est là et bien là ce chapitre ci. Je suis particulièrement fière que la fic t'es plut jusque là. Ne sois pas trop intransigeante avec ce chapitre ci il m'a donné de la peine mais je promets me rattraper. Drago te plaira t-il ? (croise les doigts) ; Ah oui pour Kreutzer et bien non je ne pensais pas du tout lui donner un nom à consonance allemande. Je cherchais un nom qui aille bien au personnage et qui fasse méchant. Pas d'arrières pensées du tout. Désolée.

Et maintenant, faites place au :

Lys Ecarlate

_**Chapitre 4**_

* * *

_Dundalk, Irlande du Nord, 5 septembre X, QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix_

Albus Dumbledore, ennemi mortel de Voldemort et chef respecté de l'Ordre du Phoenix relisait en soupirant le parchemin qu'il avait reçu il y'a de cela deux jours par hiboux et qui était signé d'un joli Lys Écarlate. La teneur du petit billet nécessitait une réunion immédiate de l'Ordre et ce sont ses différents membres que Dumbledore attendait si patiemment.

Il relisait pour la énième fois la phrase : « _à Greenwich, près de l'usine désaffectée à la sortie de la ville à 22 heures _» quand il vit Severus Snape pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Albus » dit celui ci en guise de salut.

« Severus » répondit ce dernier.

Il lui tendit ensuite la missive. Severus la lut entièrement avant de secouer la tête avec incrédulité. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le reste des membres entrèrent les uns après les autres. Après les salutations d'usage, Severus fit circuler la missive.

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda MacGonagall, aussi ébahie que Severus précédemment.

« J'ai reçu ce parchemin le 3 septembre. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il nous informe que la nuit du 9 septembre, il y'aura un rassemblement assez conséquent de mangemorts à Greenwich près d'une usine désaffectée. Ce sera alors pour nous une occasion en or pour en abattre un nombre tout aussi conséquent. »

« Mais Albus, êtes vous sûr que cette missive vienne bien de la Ligue du Lys Écarlate ? » demanda Minerva, suspicieuse.

« Non » répondit tranquillement ce dernier.

« Et moi, jamais je n'ai entendu dire que les mangemorts devraient se réunir ce jour là dans cette usine désaffectée. Pour quoi faire de toute façon ? Un pique nique nocturne ? » Intervint Severus

« Et si c'était un piège ? » demanda fébrilement Maugrey, son oeil artificiel plus frénétique que jamais.

« Je suis sûr que c'est un piège. Où auraient-ils eu ce renseignement ? » Demanda Sturgis

« Pourquoi la Ligue du Lys Écarlate nous tendrait –elle un piège ? De plus, les mangemorts sont sensés nous y attendrent» interrompit Remus, un peu agacé d'entendre le mot piège à tout bout de champs.

« Ce sont bien les Gryffondors ça… » Soupira dramatiquement Severus « Qui nous dit que ce billet vient vraiment de cette Ligue ? » Ajouta –il durement.

« Albus, vous comptez y aller ? » intervint Minerva.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

« Qui sont Gred et Forge de toute façon ? » demanda Sirius en grimaçant. « Quels noms ridicules… »

« Rien ne nous empêchent d'y aller et de voir sur place si c'est un piège » continua t-il faisant sursauter en chœur Severus, Maugrey et Minerva. Cette dernière soupira doucement.

« Vous plaisantez Black ? Pour se faire cueillir par un 'Avada' dès qu'on va pointer le bout nez c'est cela? Ils seront peut être camouflé partout aux alentours…il faut être idiots pour tomber dans un piège aussi simplet. Albus, pourquoi ne dites vous rien ? » Finit Severus légèrement paniqué.

« Je pense comme vous Severus. Ce piège est trop simplet pour être mis en place par des mangemorts. J'ose croire qu'ils nous croient plus intelligent que cela. Ils doivent nous penser quand même plus intelligents que cela. En outre, vous auriez été au courant n'est ce pas Severus ? Vous êtes proche des messieurs Malefoy et Kreutzer. En fait…cette missive est trop effrontée pour avoir été écrite par des mangemorts. Elle nous dicte carrément la manière dont nous devrons agir. De plus, il n'y aura vraiment aucune surprise des deux côtés : les mangemorts sauront que nous y sommes et nous savons que les mangemorts y seront…En clair, ils nous arrangent juste un rendez vous. Cela ressemble à une plaisanterie, c'est assez osé… À l'image même de cette incroyable Ligue… »

« Vous plaisantez Albus ?! » demanda Severus doucement

« Je suis d'accord avec Snape » intervint Maugrey « Pour un renseignement de cette importance, je pense quand même qu'un membre de cette Ligue aurait dû venir nous en parler. Pourquoi pas le Lys Écarlate lui-même ??? Ils sont fous de croire qu'on s'appuierait juste sur ce machin pour réunir nos troupes et aller à ce 'rendez vous' !!! »

« En effet » répondit Albus « mais cette Ligue n'a jamais fait appel à nous dans le passé. Il me semble donc que leurs desseins ne se limitent pas seulement à nous permettre de frapper un grand coup »

« Eh bien, qu'ils fassent leurs cent coups d'adolescents sans nous !!! On ne va certainement pas laisser une bande de Gryffondors nous dicter nos actes enfin…» intervint Severus

« On ne peux vraiment pas dire que leurs actes s'apparentent à de simples plaisanteries d'adolescents Severus !!!...Et puis pourquoi des Gryffondors ???» lui reprocha MacGonagall

Severus la toisa simplement avec un rictus narquois.

« Qui sont Gred et Forge de toute façon ? » redemanda Sirius.

Personne ne lui répondit.

« Vous voulez dire que vous pensez qu'ils préparent quelque chose Albus ? » demanda Hestia Jones.

« C'est la première idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit. »

« Hé, qui sont…? » voulut demander Sirius mais Severus le fit taire d'un « La ferme Black !!!! » retentissant.

A ce moment là, Arthur Weasley fit irruption dans la pièce le teint pâle en titubant.

« Je suis désolé du retard » dit-il « Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je crains qu'il y'ai des mangemorts actifs dans les environs…cela fait…quelque semaines que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de Fred et George. »

Albus lui indiqua une chaise à côté de lui, et Arthur s'assit en fermant les yeux.

« Plus de nouvelles de Fred et George ? »

Arthur acquiesça.

« Ils sont rentrés chez eux, il a de cela quelques semaines. Jusque là nous n'avons rien trouvé d'inquiétant, ils restent dormir de temps en temps dans l'appartement au dessus du magasin afin de faire des expériences pour leurs nouvelles farces. Molly préfère les savoir à la maison mais elle ne supporte plus le bruit des explosions, des fusées et de tout le reste ! Généralement ils donnent régulièrement de leurs nouvelles pour éviter que l'on s'inquiète. Mais…cette fois…Molly a voulu leur apporter des plats faits maison, mais elle ne les a pas trouvés chez eux. Le lendemain non plus, ni les jours d'après et ce depuis des jours. Elle a interrogé les voisins des garçons et ceux ci lui ont répondu que cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient plus ni vu ni entendu les jumeaux….Alors, peut être que….Merlin » ; Il se tint la tête entre ces mains.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Arthur, s'ils s'étaient fait tués, on aurait trouvé leurs dépouilles…les mangemorts ne s'encombrent pas de corps. Ils les laissent sur place et surtout ils signent leurs actes avec leur marque infâme » essaya de le consoler Maugrey.

Il reçut un regard glacial de la part de Tonks.

« Arthur, nous sommes en Irlande. Les mangemorts n'ont pas une activité florissante ici... » Reprit cette dernière

« Qui sait ? » demanda Arthur nerveux « ils peuvent très bien s'infiltrer ici aussi et agir dans l'ombre… »

« Mais pourquoi s'en prendraient-ils à tes fils ? Personne ne sait que tu fais partit de l'Ordre du Phoenix » le coupa Tonks tandis que Sirius regardait suspicieusement Severus.

Ce dernier se contenta de lui faire une grimace dégoûtée.

« En outre» continua t-elle « Ce n'est pas comme si Vous-savez-qui avait besoin de vous viser. Vous n'êtes pas ce qu'il y a de plus riche, je veux dire …euh…enfin…vous voyez… » Balbutiait-elle.

Minerva la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, mais nous sommes aussi ce qu'ils considèrent comme des traîtres à leur sang » répondit douloureusement Arthur.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Nous les chercherons Arthur, ne vous inquiétez pas.» lui dit doucement Dumbledore.

Arthur le regarda avec reconnaissance.

« Alors ? » finit-il par demander « quel est le but de la réunion d'aujourd'hui ? »

Dumbledore le lui expliqua en quelques mots.

Arthur se releva frénétique.

« Si vous décidez d'y aller, j'en suis » s'exclama t-il

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Arthur, tomber à pieds joints dans un piège ne vous donnera pas des nouvelles de vos fils… » Dit doucement Hestia.

Arthur la regarda douloureusement.

Sirius eut l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche mais le regard d'avertissement de Severus lui en ôta l'envie.

A la place, et de manière tout à fait opportune, il balança le parchemin qu'il tenait toujours sur la table. Et Arthur s'en saisit…

Et redevint pâle comme la mort, et ces tâches de rousseur plus devinrent plus apparentes que jamais.

« Arthur, qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Albus

Arthur, tremblant reposa le parchemin sur la table.

« Eh bien.. » bégaya t–il « eh bien, il me semble que…il me semble que le parchemin soit de Fred et George» finit-il dans un souffle

« Pardon ? » demanda MacGonagall

«Vous en êtes sûr Arthur ? » demanda Maugrey

_« Hé Gred, il semblerait que Maman soit encore plus méfiante que d'habitude non ? »_

_« Tu l'as dit Forge…pourtant, le vin se bonifie avec le temps…dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas de Maman »_

_« Fred, Georges je vous assure que si vous ne cessez pas immé…»_

_BOUM _

Mais Arthur, prostré sur sa chaise ne répondit pas. Son teint se colorait progressivement de rouge tandis qu'il réalisait les conséquences profondes de cette découverte.

« Ah d'accord » soupira Sirius « Fred & George…ils sont drôles, ces gamins » conclut-il

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix s'observèrent longuement.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que la question soit réglé » conclut Dumbledore, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

En effet, le 9 septembre à Greenwich, à 22 heures, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, londoniens comme irlandais se dispersaient silencieusement autour de l'usine désaffectée à la sortie de la ville.

* * *

_Londres, 9 septembre X, QG de mangemorts_

_10h15 du soir._

Natalia Williams, dix sept ans, anciennement Serpentarde, Sang pure et autrefois très fière de l'être n'avait pour l'instant qu'une seule envie : celle de vomir.

Avant, sa famille était de celle qu'on enviait forcément.

Sang pure, aisée et aimante.

Son père et sa mère travaillaient pour le Ministère de la Magie et gagnait respectablement leur vie.

Elle avait trois petits frères, âgé de neuf, cinq et trois ans qu'elle adorait et qui le lui rendaient bien.

Malheureusement, cette vermine que certains appelaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vite fait de briser cette vie tranquille.

Ces parents avaient, à sa grande surprise, adhérer à cette idéologie, et quelques mois plus tard étaient morts lors d'un affrontement avec l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le gouvernement du Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait alors gracieusement « offert » une cinquantaine de gallions en dédommagement « pour services glorieux rendus au monde sorcier ». Gallions qu'elle avait refusé avec mépris.

Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps (ou si peu) à se rebeller. Elle avait une famille pour laquelle elle devait rester forte. Ils avaient assez d'argent et elle pouvait attendre sa majorité avant de travailler.

Mais elle avait vite désenchanté : leur compte à Gringott était vide. Absolument vide. Elle avait alors eu un aperçu de ce que pouvait être la « gloire sorcière ».

Mineure à l'époque, elle avait arrêté ses études à Poudlard pour se consacrer à ses petits frères. Elle avait cherché en vain un travail à temps plein. Les sorciers ne donnaient plus de travail aussi facilement et tout devait passer par le gouvernement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les rares sorciers qui avaient consenti à l'aider clandestinement avaient vite fait de la renvoyer, la peur au ventre que leur combine soit découverte. En désespoir de cause et ne supportant pas le spectacle du ventre creux de ses frères, elle avait essayé de s'enrôler elle aussi sous la bannière du Seigneur des Ténèbres : ils mangeaient bien et étaient bien soignés. Malheureusement, elle avait dû rencontrer Kreutzer pour cela. Ce serpent lui avait trouvé une autre utilité : réchauffer son lit en échange de quelques gallions.

Elle lui avait craché dessus et s'en était retourné. Mais, les recherches pour un travail, même pour quelques jours, s'étaient avérées encore plus difficiles et à voir les regards fuyants et les arguments faux des employeurs, Kreutzer était passé par là. On ne lui accordait même plus le bénéfice du doute.

Résignée, elle était revenue vers Kreutzer lorsque le benjamin était tombé mystérieusement malade et qu'elle n'avait plus assez de Noises pour payer la potion curative exigée par le médicomage. Kreutzer lui avait ouvert la porte avec un sourire cruel et lui avait en guise de bonjour fixé rendez vous pour le lendemain soir. Ce soir à vrai dire.

Présentement, après lui avoir arraché sa robe et ses sous vêtements, il l'avait jetée violement entièrement nue sur le lit. Natalia était vierge mais elle était sure que cela se passait généralement autrement. Elle vit ensuite que lui aussi s'était déshabillé. Et c'est voir son membre énorme érigé et son regard fou qui lui donnaient cette envie difficilement réprimée de vomir.

Il s'était déjà couché sur elle en lui écartant les jambes de manière bestiale quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Un homme châtain apparut et regarda la scène, effaré. Richard Kreutzer qui n'aimait pas du tout être dérangé dans ces moments là se retourna brusquement et aboya à l'adresse de l'homme :

« Nott !!! Je croyais avoir dit que je ne voulais en aucun cas être dérangé ce soir ? Tu veux mourir ? »

« Monsieur….» bégaya Théodore choqué de la vision des grands yeux verts affolés de la jeune fille qui essayait de cacher sa poitrine dénudée « Monsieur, excusez moi » continua t-il « mais j'ai jugé nécessaire de vous informer immédiatement du rapport de nos espions. »

« Eh bien dis !!! » éructa Kreutzer en se relevant complètement au grand soulagement de Natalia qui voyait l'échéance de sa torture se prolonger.

« Il semblerait que l'Ordre du Phoenix se soit réunis à la sortie de la ville, près de Greenwich dans une vieille usine désaffectée. On aurait aperçu Dumbledore et quelques uns de ces acolytes se dirigeant vers cette usine. D'après nos espions, il semblerait qu'ils aient prévus une attaque contre nous ce soir vu leur nombre impressionnant. »

Richard Kreutzer se releva à une vitesse stupéfiante et Théodore eut la vision peu ragoûtante de son intimité. Il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas se détourner en frémissant de dégoût. S'il y'a bien une chose que Kreutzer détestait, c'est qu'on lui rappelle son apparence peu séduisante. Il le vit enfiler sa robe de mangemort, oubliant de mettre des sous vêtements, et agrippa sa baguette.

« Le vieux fou tu dis ? » demanda t-il en soufflant tel un buffle essoufflé.

« Oui, c'est cela. J'ai pris la liberté d'en avertir immédiatement les mangemorts du QG, qu'ils se tiennent près en attendant votre décision mais je ne sais pas si leur nombre sera suffisant. Une grande partie de nos effectifs sont partis ce soir en congés. Et le temps de les prévenir tous pourrait s'avérer fatal pour nous. Malheureusement, seul un 'appel' du Maître peut déclencher la procédure de transplannage. Et les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix sont connus pour être assez combatifs et dangereux en sortilèges de défense !!! »

« Je sais tout cela !!! » hurla Kreutzer.

Théo eut la satisfaction de voir la nature pleutre de Kreutzer faire surface. Il tremblait et ces yeux devenaient petit à petit fous de terreur.

« Qui leur a donné l'Ordre de partir en congés à ces incapables ? » éructa Kreutzer.

Théo se garda bien de dire que c'était lui.

« L'Ordre du Phoenix !! Les salopards !!! Eux aussi veulent ma peau. Mais cela ne se passera pas comme ça…nous les arrêterons bien avant mon petit Nott, oui, nous allons mettre fin à leur conspiration, le maître ne pourra que me féliciter. » Disait-il frénétiquement dégoulinant de sueur à tel point que la robe qu'il venait juste d'enfiler lui collait déjà dans le dos.

« Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, Actuellement, il ne reste que la moitié des mangemorts en fonction. Que devons nous donc faire ?» le pressa Théodore.

« Le temps de rameuter ceux qui sont partis et il serait fort possible que l'Ordre du Phoenix lance l'attaque. Ils vont me le payer très cher !!! Cependant, même les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix ne peuvent transplaner !!» répondit Kreutzer, réfléchissant tout haut.

« Greenwich n'est pas très loin d'ici. Ils peuvent arriver très vite. » Interrompit Théodore, le cœur battant. « Devons nous y aller ? »

« Avec même pas la moitié de nos effectifs ? Vous plaisantez Nott !! Combien sont-ils ? »

« Assez pour nous inquiéter d'après les dires des espions »

« Merde !! » jura Kreutzer

« Si nous en avions encore une bonne trentaine, je pense qu'on aurait pu endiguer la menace de l'Ordre du Phoenix » dit Théodore dans ce qui semblait être une intense réflexion.

« Une bonne trentaine ?! Une bonne trentaine !?!?! » Hurla Kreutzer « c'est une bonne soixantaine de plus que j'aurai pu avoir si ces incapables n'avait pas décidé de se prendre des vacances. Ils vont être tous rappelés et dès demain et ça va barder pour eux…Où veux tu donc que je trouve des…. »

Silence.

« Azkaban » éructa t-il, fier de sa trouvaille tandis que Théo sourit secrètement.

« Nott je veux que tu joignes le directeur d'Azkaban tout de suite et que tu lui dises qu'il devras se passer des mangemorts de garde ce soir !!! Qu'il nous en envoie le plus grand nombre possible. De toute façon ils ne font que orner les murs de la prison étant donné qu'il y'a déjà des détraqueurs…je pense qu'ils sont une bonne quarantaine de garde là-bas n'est ce pas ? Qu'on nous envoie trente immédiatement. Par cheminette !!! Qu'ils viennent immédiatement Nott !!! »

« En effet, ce sera déjà ça de gagner !!! » susurra Théo

« Bien Nott, très bien, je vous laisse le soin de les appeler par cheminette et ce dès maintenant. Qu'ils arrivent dans les minutes qui suivent. Nous partirons dès leur arrivée. Nous allons cueillir les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix avant même qu'ils puissent bouger. Nous bénéficierons de l'effet de surprise. Vous aurez une promotion dès notre retour Nott je vous le garanti, le maître pourra voir dès lors que je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le servir » finit il en riant d'un rire gras effrayant.

« Merci, monsieur » dit Théodore en s'inclinant bien bas alors que Kreutzer se ruait vers le QG en piaffant : « le vieux fou !!! Voila une prise qui contentera le maître !!!! »

Théodore se tourna alors vers la jeune sorcière toujours ébahie sur le lit de Kreutzer. Ces grands yeux verts effrayés lui firent penser à quelqu'un qu'il affectionnait particulièrement ; il lui sourit doucement. Il enleva sa cape et la lui lança :

« Rentrez chez vous maintenant. Si tout se passe bien, vous n'aurez plus à subir tout cela »

Natalia ne voulut pas céder à l'élan de sympathie qu'elle ressentit pour le jeune homme. Après tout, il était mangemort lui aussi. Elle voulut lui jetait une insulte à la figure mais Nott, comme son chef précédemment se précipitait déjà vers la sortie. Natalia se couvrit alors de la cape et traversa le QG qui s'agitait déjà telle une ruche secouée, et, bien vite elle se retrouva dehors. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la sortie en soupirant ; il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre moyen de soigner Alexis.

* * *

_Forêt entourant Azkaban, 9 septembre X_

Les ombres furtives d'une cinquantaine d'hommes vêtus sombrement, se frayaient un chemin entre les arbres imposants de la forêt qui entourait Azkaban. Baguettes en l'air, ils avaient avec l'air de renifler l'atmosphère même qui les entourait en quête du moindre bruit anormal.

_« N'ayez aucun souci en ce qui concerne la Forêt Noire elle même. Elle est lugubre et paraît inhabitée, mais ne vous y trompez pas. Les créatures magiques qui y vivent sont assez craintives du fait même de la proximité des détraqueurs. On peut dire qu'ils nous facilitent la tâche ces suppôts de l'enfer. Faudrait qu'on pense à les en remercier. »_

Fred et Georges Weasley en tête donnaient des directives silencieuses à la troupe qui les suivait tout aussi silencieusement. Au moindre bruit de branches ou de brindilles cassées, ils s'arrêtaient et retenaient leurs souffles. Au bout de, trente minutes de cette marche silencieuse, et ils s'arrêtèrent enfin au lieu dit et attendirent.

_« A 22h00 vous devriez être dans une clairière. C'est le seul endroit de cette satanée forêt qui n'est pas envahie d'arbres et de ronces, vous ne pouvez en aucun cas la rater. Vous resterez là une trentaine de minutes. Pourquoi ? C'est disons…pour vous permettre de reprendre votre souffle ? »_

Au loin, ils pouvaient voir la silhouette menaçante de la prison d'Azkaban dont les hautes tours sombres semblaient être en elles même une menace. Au bas de la prison, des silhouettes sombres semblaient flottées et tournoyées rajoutant encore à l'atmosphère glauque de la place.

_« En fait, c'est pour ne pas que vous soyez trop proches des détraqueurs. Ils peuvent vous sentir venir à des miles. Et vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne soyez repéré qu'à la dernière minute. Je t'assure que même à vous Weasley & Weasley, ils seraient capables de vous enlever votre joie de vivre. Comment je fais ? Je suis trop inconscient peut être. Oh non ne me flattez pas tant (gloussement) je ne suis que votre humble serviteur. Tout le mérite vous revient !!! Après tout, c'est vous qui allez vous geler les miches dans cette forêt glaciale. »_

Georges frissonna doucement ; que ne fallait-il pas faire pour sauver des innocents ?

Fred à côté de lui frissonna aussi semblant partager ses pensées.

« Où est Harry ? »

« A l'intérieur même. Il attend l'aval de Théo, comment je n'en sais fichtre rien, avant de faire le signal… » Lui murmura en réponse Georges.

_« Au signal habituel, vous avancerez le plus rapidement possible, le sort au bout des lèvres d'accord ? Ne me laissez pas trop longtemps seul au contact de ces trucs là…vous ne voulez pas me retrouver à l'état de coquille vide n'est ce pas ? Vous m'en voyez ravi. »_

Ils replongèrent dans un silence pesant. Les membres alentour commençaient à s'agiter quelque peu. Fred pesta car dans la pénombre alentour, et vu le silence que leur situation exigeait, il était difficile de leurs donner des instructions. Il se retourna et vit les silhouettes sombres amassées autour de lui. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_« Je pense qu'il serait judicieux que vous vous dispersiez un peu à l'intérieur de la forêt de manière à vous placer en petit groupes cinq ou six. Ce serait dommage que vous vous fassiez entourer tous ensemble comme un seul homme, de plus de cette manière, vous pouvez être sur d'englober la totalité de détraqueurs » _

C'étaient les dernières instructions d'Harry.

Il se retourna vers Georges et d'un geste lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de disperser la troupe. Ce dernier s'acquitta de sa mission tandis que Fred reprenait la garde visuel de la prison.

Quand tous enfin furent positionnés ; ils reprirent l'attente.

Il était 23h00 quand ils entendirent le signal : le cri strident d'un hippogriffe.

Alors, comme un seul homme, ils se levèrent et le sort de _« spero patronum »_ aux lèvres, ils se précipitèrent vers la masse ondulante des détraqueurs.

_« Vous ne pourrez pas me manquer. Devinez quelle est la forme de mon patronus…non une limace tu plaisantes ? Elle servirait juste à faire mourir de rire les détraqueurs…non…non plus…Enfin je suppose que vous verrez sur place. »_

Avant qu'ils atteignent la masse sombre des détraqueurs, Fred eut le temps d'apercevoir un cerf argenté plus qu'imposant qui envoyait voltigé des détraqueurs en masse. Il sourit.

* * *

_Azkaban, cellule 25, 9 septembre X_

_23h00_

Les nuits les plus pénibles, les jours les plus longs ne sont jamais éternels ; tôt ou tard, leurs dernières minutes arrivent.

Hermione avait passé les précédentes semaines à subir une torture morale aussi bien que physique, au point qu'elle crut en perdre la raison. Mais cette nuit était la dernière. Le dernier parchemin du complice du Lys Écarlate avait daté la délivrance au « 10ème jour à dater d'aujourd'hui ». On était le dixième jour.

La nuit dernière, elle s'était levée de bonne heure, affolée d'énervement, anxieuse d'attendre sous quelle forme allait venir la délivrance, craignant que quoi ce soit vienne se mettre sur son chemin au dernier moment. Elle était debout avant tout autre dans la cellule tant elle avait peur.

Elle avait essayé de mener à bien la mission donnée par son sauveur ; se gaver autant que possible, elle et ses compagnons de cellules…Le jour ou elle avait osé demandé à leurs geôliers d'avoir plus à manger que ce broc de soupe pourrie et ce pain rassis, ils avaient ricané en disant « Vous voulez vous gaver avant la potence ? Vous attendez quoi ? Etre invité à la table du maître peut être !!! ». Elle avait reçu un doloris en plus mais au moins, ils avaient des assiettes, à peine plus consistantes, mais c'était déjà ça de gagner. Les mangemorts avaient sans doute eu peur qu'ils crèvent de faim avant le jour de l'exécution. La nuit, elle essayait de dormir convenablement et priait pour que son sommeil ne se transforme pas en coma profond. A ses compagnons de cellule, elle exhortait de manger le plus possible, que c'était leur manière de se battre, de relever le défi, rester vivant le plus longtemps possible. Elle prenait soin et nourrissait les plus jeunes de sa cellule. Son énergie seule aidait grandement les autres occupants de la cellule et sa détermination seule l'aidait à ne pas se laisser complètement abattre.

Qu'est ce qu'elle fit de cette journée ? Hermione ne pouvait le dire. Se réveiller, manger. Elle n'osait dormir de peur de rater l'arrivée du Lys Écarlate. Elle ne savait pas sous quelle forme il allait se manifester. Cette longue journée avait été coupée par un triste entracte ; la séance de torture. Maintenant qu'elle avait un nouvel espoir, Hermione avait du mal à supporter la vision de la torture de ces enfants. Mais qu'aurait-elle osé faire ? Une intervention l'aurait tuée et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait décidément plus. Et cela aurait pu empêcher d'une quelconque façon les plans du Lys Écarlate. La nourriture en plus avait déjà été une demande exceptionnelle, une sorte de rébellion aurait pu compliquer grandement les choses.

Peu à peu, la nuit s'installa et hormis quelques gémissements et cris générés par les plus désespérés avec l'aide des détraqueurs, le silence envahit Azkaban.

Hermione frissonnante, s'accroupit et joignit ses mains pour une prière improvisée. Elle attendit, l'esprit vide et la respiration de plus en plus sifflante. Elle attendit longtemps pendant qu'autour d'elle, les prisonniers s'endormaient les uns après les autres.

Au moment où la lune apparaissait à travers la lucarne de leur cellule, Hermione entendit les premières clameurs. Elle se releva immédiatement, tremblante et réveilla ses compagnons de cellule.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » bégaya une sorcière

« Il…arrive. Comme il l'a dit…le 10ème jour…il arrive maintenant… » Bégaya aussi Hermione en réponse, se rendant difficilement compréhensible pour ces compagnons. Les larmes envahissaient lentement ses yeux.

« Qui arrive ? » la pressa un jeune homme à côté d'elle. Pour lui, un nom prononcé avec autant de crainte et d'une voix tremblante ne pouvait être que Vous-savez-qui. Ses narines frémirent de frayeur.

« Lui…oh mon dieu, c'était donc vrai.. » répondit encore Hermione dans sa transe jubilatoire

« Nom d'un chien !!! Réponds !!! » Cria le sorcier en la secouant durement tandis que dehors les cris et les exhortations enflaient

Hermione releva la tête et vit la terreur qui gagnait ses compagnons. Elle se dépêcha de les rassurer, une joie jubilatoire la gagnant.

« Le Lys Écarlate »

« Co…comment ? »

« Oui, le Lys Écarlate » continua Hermione fébrile « je ne vous l'ai pas dit ; je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs…mais…mais il est là maintenant, il m'a écrit que ce soir, il allait faire en sorte de délivrer un maximum de prisonniers. Un maximum de Sang de Bourbe »

Elle devenait petit à petit hystérique tandis que la joie la remplissait « d'où mon obstination à vous faire prendre le maximum de forces possibles ; c'était le but recherché…oh mon dieu… »

On entendait maintenant des bruits de course dans le couloir sombre des cellules.

« Il fallait qu'on soit dans les meilleures conditions physiques possibles. Je ne sais pas comment tout ceci va se dérouler mais pour l'amour du ciel, tenez vous près. Attrapez les plus jeunes avec vous…Allez !! » S'exclama t-elle quand elle vit que personne ne bougeait. Puis…

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » hurla violement un sorcier assez âgé « le Lys Écarlate, ce conte à dormir debout…es-tu devenu folle ? Tu es sans doute à la solde de ces mangemorts n'est ce pas ? Tu veux voir lequel de nous veut s'évader pour ensuite nous dénoncés ? »

« Non » riposta Hermione scandalisée

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'ont proposé ? De la nourriture ? Un meilleur traitement ? La délivrance ? Ne l'écoutez pas !! » Continua t-il en se plaçant devant Hermione et se tourna vers les autres prisonniers en vociférant.

« Cela ne peut être qu'une attaque de Vous-savez-qui. Ils font une descente dans les cellules. Ne bougez pas !! Ils ne nous ferrons rien si on reste tranquilles. »

Hermione repoussa brusquement le vieux sorcier ;

« C'est vous qui êtes devenu fou, pauvre idiot !!! » répliqua t-elle catastrophée « Comment pourrait –il attaquer ces propres cellules ? »

Mais déjà un autre surenchérissait :

« Oui, comment sais tu donc que c'est le Lys Écarlate ? Comment t'aurait-il contacté, hein, dis-le nous….Tu n'es qu'une affabulatrice je suis sûr moi aussi que tu es à la solde de nos bourreaux. »

Hermione se retourna vers le reste de la salle et vit que tous la regardaient avec suspicion. D'autres avançaient déjà vers elle, menaçants.

« Bougres d'imbéciles !!! » hurla t-elle « Je n'ai certainement pas le temps de vous l'expliquer et je n'en ai de toute façon plus l'envie. A la solde des mangemorts dites-vous ? Comment pouvez-vous être aussi bêtes ? » Elle agrippa ce qui servait de col au sorcier devant elle et lui cria les larmes aux yeux « Ils m'ont enlevée et torturée pendant des mois dans cette cellule infecte avec vous, ils ont sans aucun doute tués mes parents, ils m'ont enlevé ma sœur et ce dans le but de la tuer, ils ont réduits ma vie à rien » elle hurlait maintenant, rajoutant aux cris qu'on entendait encore à l'extérieur « comme vous tous ici !! ». Elle repoussa durement le sorcier qui alla s'affaler aux pieds de l'autre. Elle les regarda atterrée et conclut

« Faites ce que bon vous semble, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Seule ma vie compte à partir de maintenant. Rendormez vous, ignorez moi, crevez, c'est votre problème, pas le mien. J'ai rempli ma mission, à savoir vous goinfrez le plus possible. Le reste ne me concerne plus. » Conclut-elle. La fureur lui écarquillait les yeux et lui conférait un aspect fou.

Elle leur tourna le dos et se positionna devant la porte de la cellule.

Tandis que le reste des prisonniers se consultaient du regard, hésitants, elle se reconcentra sur les bruits au dehors. Elle entendit des bruits d'explosions, des cellules qui s'ouvraient, du bruit, des cris rageurs, des cris de douleurs. Soudain, elle vit la porte de la cellule luire doucement et se fissurer par le milieu, elle recula prestement quand les morceaux de la cellule tombèrent vers elle. Devant elle, se tenait le mangemort blond barbouillé de suie qui l'avait torturé maintes et maintes fois. Elle recula un peu ne sachant s'il était là en ennemi ou en ami. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire d'autant plus éblouissant que son visage était noir et lui dit d'un ton affable :

« Hermione Granger, ravi de voir que tu es toujours vivante. Il est grand temps de prendre la poudre d'escampette »

Il se retourna vers le reste de la cellule

« Êtes-vous prêts ? » leur demanda t-il en les englobant d'un regard aimable. Constatant que la plupart des occupants de la pièce reculaient effrayés, il continua :

« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas mangemort du moins pas vraiment. On n'a plus qu'une dizaine de minutes pour agir. Le sort anti transplanage sera bientôt remis en place. Je demande à ceux qui peuvent transplaner de le faire immédiatement pour Le manoir de Queerditch amis vous y attendent »

« Des amis vous dites ?» riposta une jeune femme brune aux yeux ténébreux « C'est un piège, j'en suis sûre maintenant. Je vous reconnais, vous êtes celui qui torturait le plus grand nombre d'entre nous, comment pourriez vous être un ami ? »

Le mangemort eut un sourire contrit. Puis doucement, il s'avança vers la sorcière qui le regardait les yeux exorbités de peur. Il l'agrippa par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Et parla assez fort pour que tous puisses l'entendre.

« En effet, j'ai torturé certains d'entre vous. Mais comprenez qu'il fallait que je le fasse pour être crédible dans mon rôle et surtout pour avoir accès à Azkaban. Faites-moi confiance » continua t-il doucement « et je vous assure que cette nuit sera la dernière que vous passerez dans ce trou. Mais il faut absolument vous décidiez maintenant à y aller. Je n'ai plus assez de force pour repousser encore plus de détraqueurs ou mangemorts et maintenir ma métamorphose. Ils sont neutralisés pour l'instant mais plus pour longtemps. N'entendez vous pas ? Les autres cellules aussi ont été ouvertes… » Il se retourna vers la femme dont il tenait encore les épaules « Me faites-vous confiance ? »

Cette dernière acquiesça complètement envoûtée.

Un jeune garçon d'environ une douzaine d'année s'approcha de lui et tira sur sa robe

« Moi, je vous crois Monsieur » dit-il tout haut

« Très bien gamin » sourit le mangemort « prends ceci. C'est un portoloin. » Ajouta t-il en sortant de sa poche un minuscule livre de poche « Rassemble tous les sorciers de ton âge et en dessous éventuellement. Mettez tous un doigt dessus jusqu'au moment ou il se déclenchera c'est-à-dire dans cinq minutes. Vous serez alors transportés en lieu sûr. »

Le jeune sorcier attrapa le livre et courut à travers la cellule. Au même moment un sorcier en robe de charbonnier entra en trompe ans la cellule et hurla :

« Vite, on a dix hommes à terre…et Fred est blessé, les mangemorts se réveillent déjà, il faut y aller. »

« Transplane immédiatement avec lui !!! » lui répondit le mangemort. L'autre acquiesça et disparut.

« Hermione, va t'en !! ». Cette dernière approuva et fébrilement saisit une jeune adolescente qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Elia à côté d'elle et transplana dans un pop sonore. Le mangemort barbouillé se retourna vers la dame qu'il tenait encore par les épaules.

« Vite madame allez y maintenant. Vous avez entendu comme moi, allez y tous !! ». La jeune sorcière s'en alla en gardant son regard rivé dans celui du mangemort.

Du coin de l'œil, celui ci en vit d'autres transplanés dans un désordre indescriptible. Certains avec réticence d'autres plus rapidement. Le mangemort distribua quatre autres portoloins à ceux qui s'écroulaient pathétiquement sur le sol de la cellule. Cinq secondes plus tard, les groupes disparurent. Le mangemort courrait d'un sorcier à l'autre en les criant de se dépêcher, quand il arriva en face du vieux sorcier réfractaire, celui-ci le toisa du regard et lui dit :

« Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, moi je ne marche pas dans votre piège. Moi et mes compagnons resterons là » dit il en désignant deux autres sorciers à côté de lui qui acquiescèrent frénétiquement « que croyez vous donc ? On ne risquera pas notre peau à vous suivre dans votre tentative pathétique pour soi disant nous sauver » rajouta t-il avec mépris

Le mangemort les regarda tristement tandis que des pas accourraient vers la cellule n°25.

« Pauvres idiots bornés » murmura t-il tristement et il transplana au moment même où deux mangemorts s'élançaient à l'intérieur de la cellule en criant :

« Là, il en reste !!! ». Ceci ponctué d'un sortilège de mort.

Le vieux sorcier écarquilla les yeux en voyant se diriger vers lui un rayon vert.

* * *

_Manoir Malefoy, 10 septembre X_

_Chambre de Drago Malefoy_

Drago Malefoy se leva ce matin là de forte méchante humeur comme souvent ces derniers temps. La veille avait eu lieu une réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Drago Malefoy pouvait affirmer sans hésitation qu'il aurait préféré passer ces soirées à faire autre chose.

Il quitta son lit et rabattit les couvertures d'un geste rageur. Jamais auparavant il n'avait dormi quatre nuits de suite dans les mêmes draps. Les draps de soie jadis frais et changés chaque jour se faisait désormais rare dans la famille Malefoy. D'après son père, leur fortune si considérable n'était pas ou plus à leur disposition. Les desseins du Seigneur des Ténèbres passaient avant leur bien être personnel. Une fois que leur objectif « commun » serait atteint, le monde sorcier les récompenserait. Drago aurait voulu protester mais il n'avait jamais osé le faire devant son père ou bien même qui que ce soit d'autre. Lui, préférait une fortune présente et actuelle à une gloire lointaine. Il pouvait affirmer sans tergiverser qu'il donnerait tout pour avoir des gallions à volonté comme jadis et à _sa_ disposition.

Il n'était toutefois pas en position de faire la fine bouche, il avait déjà assisté aux tortures que le maître réservait aux réfractaires : cela n'avait absolument rien d'attirant.

Dans les sphères mangemoriennes, il avait été « courtoisement » accueilli. Après tout, il est le fils d'un des bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago était fier de ses parents.

Loin de ce qu'on pensait d'elle, Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas une femme insensible et froide. Cette apparence, elle la revêtait le plus souvent pour ses apparitions en public ou bien même pour son mari. Avec son fils elle était une toute autre personne. Drago avait découvert très tôt que le couple se détestait et Drago ne voulait pas choisir entre eux.

Il aimait la gentillesse, la noblesse et la sagesse de sa mère.

Et il avait toujours voulu être aussi respecté que son père l'était, il aimait voir les gens se faire tout petit face à ce dernier. Il espérait qu'un jour son père serait fier de lui, peu était ceux qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir le respect de Lucius Malefoy, mais pour le moment Lucius ne lui offrait que paroles blessantes, mépris et autorité. Ce dernier ne semblait jamais satisfait de ses efforts et cela frustrait grandement Drago.

Une fois passé l'enfance et le temps des gâteries, Draco avait grandi trop rapidement dans l'espoir de plaire un jour à ce père si charismatique et pourtant si froid.

Contrairement à son fils, Lucius Malefoy n'était pas homme à se soucier des désagréments quotidiens qu'il considérait comme de simples incidents dans sa carrière diplomatique. Il était aveuglément enthousiaste à la cause de leur maître. Il méprisait tout ce qui n'était pas Sang purs et riche. Cet aveuglement faisait de lui une personne froide et indifférente à tous autres problèmes. Aussi il ne s'apercevait pas que désormais lui et sa famille faisaient partis de ces pauvres qu'il exécrait tant, ce n'était qu'un désagrément temporaire qui prendrait fin dès lors que le monde sorcier serait « purifié ».

Lucius croyait fermement que les Sang de bourbes et les Cracmols étaient des ennemis acharnés du monde sorcier. Il souhaitait les voir tous anéantis. C'est une des raisons qui l'avait conduit à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque celui si avait émergé.

Drago, quant à lui, n'aimait pas les Sang de bourbe, les moldus et les pauvres, comme son père. Celui-ci influençait jusqu'à sa manière de penser. Pourquoi prendre la peine de réfléchir ? Il était un enfant choyé, dont le moindre caprice était satisfait. Cela lui suffisait amplement.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir ce qu'était un moldu ou un Sang de Bourbe et en quoi ils étaient une gêne pour le monde sorcier.

C'est à Poudlard qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois des Sangs de Bourbe. Il avait compris que mis à part leur sang « merdasse » ils n'y avaient aucune différence visible avec des Sangs Purs. Mais, très vite, il prit pour ennemi personnel une espèce de Sang de Bourbe à dents de lapins qui ne cessaient de lui piquer sa place en tête de promotion. L'attitude hautaine de cette fille, pourtant supposé être inférieur a lui, et ce, dans n'importe quel domaine l'avait conforté dans l'idée de son père : les Sang de Bourbe ne méritait pas de vivre dans leur monde. Quand aux traîtres à leur sang, qui avait pour emblème suprême la famille Weasley, ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler. Et pour ne rien arranger ils étaient pauvres….Sa scolarité avait été ponctué de conflits et coups bas avec cette famille honnie et La sang de Bourbe.

Alors quand son père s'était découvert des affinités avec Le Maître, Drago n'avait rien à y redire, vraiment.

Il avait été intronisé dès qu'il avait mis le pied hors de Poudlard.

Au vu des actes et discours du seigneur noir, la fierté que Drago ressentait pour son père s'amoindrissait petit à petit, mais Drago ne voulait pas approfondir ce sujet, il aimait grandement son père et ce dernier ne pouvait avoir tort. Au point de lui aussi, côtoyer Le Seigneur des Ténèbres malgré la répugnance enfouie que celui-ci et ses doctrines lui inspirait.

Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs tenu un discours menaçant quant à l'importance d'arrêter ce Lys Écarlate. En résumé, réussite égalait richesse et pouvoir tandis qu'une défaite signifiait la mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

Lucius Malefoy n'avait fait qu'approuver avec un rictus cruel. A ce moment là, Drago repoussa l'amère déception qui lui étreignait le cœur. Il voulait encore croire que son père approuvait de cette façon que pour contenter le Lord noir.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'espérer secrètement que Kreutzer mettrait la main sur le Lys Écarlate au plus vite. Ce bonhomme avait quand même montré des trésors d'ingéniosité pour échapper jusque là aux mangemorts, et Drago n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'y frotter.

Mais en lisant « La Gazette du Sorcier » les espérances de Drago fondirent comme neige au soleil. Les gros titres s'étendaient devant lui :

_« Des prisonniers évadés de la prison d'Azkaban !!! » « Les sbires de Vous-savez-qui mystifiés !!! »_

Il sentit son sang se glacer en observant la photo illustrant l'un des murs effondrés d'Azkaban, orné d'un gigantesque Lys Écarlate.

Tremblant et les jambes flageolantes, il s'assit lentement sur son lit.

Finalement, il devrait se mesurer à ce satané Lys Écarlate plus tôt que prévu. Satané Kreutzer, complètement incapable.

_Réussite égalait richesse et pouvoir_

Mécaniquement, il fit venir à lui la robe à capuche parfaitement sombre et s'habilla en lissant ces longs cheveux vers l'arrière. Il ne doutait pas être convoqué dans l'heure par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Lys Écarlate.

Drago aurait pu l'admirer si au plus profond de lui-même il ne se sentait pas aussi lâche. Cet homme, contrairement à lui n'avait pas opté pour la situation la plus accommodante. Cet homme, contrairement à lui, avait la force de se battre pour ces convictions. Alors qu'il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit de se mettre en danger pour une poignée de Sang de Bourbe.

Cet homme par ces actes ridiculisait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et par la même son père et les croyances qu'on lui avait inculquées et pour lesquelles il se battait.

Cela, Drago le prenait pour affront personnel. Lui-même ne faisait rien et cet homme semblait lui cracher sa lâcheté en plein visage. Lui-même ne faisait rien alors qu'il voyait avec peine son père se transformer en un être que sa raison lui soufflait de mépriser. Lui-même ne faisait rien car la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui coupait bras et jambes et le tétanisait de terreur. Il ne faisait rien et préférait la solution des plus forts à la solution la plus facile.

Mais maintenant, il se devait d'arrêter ce satané Lys Écarlate et prouver par là même que Drago Malefoy a raison, que les plus forts ont toujours raison.

_Une défaite égalait la mort._

Il attachait lentement un ruban noir dans ces cheveux quand son père toujours aussi majestueux fit irruption dans sa chambre.

Père et fils se mesurèrent du regard.

« Père » finit par respectueusement lâcher Drago

Il allait se mesurer au Lys Écarlate.

« Fils, as-tu lu la Gazette ? »

« Oui, je l'ai lu »

Lucius Malefoy sourit presque joyeusement, ce qui étonna Drago. Rares étaient les sourires joyeux de son père.

_Une défaite égalait la mort._

« Bien, il semblerait que l'heure soit venu pour Kreutzer de visiter les enfers. Il a carrément conduit les mangemorts dans un guet apens dans lequel on a perdu un nombre effarant de nos hommes. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il a du coup laisser la voie libre au Lys Écarlate pour attaquer Azkaban. Sa tête va sauter et toi… » Lucius le regarda dangereusement puis sourit faussement. Ce que Drago interpréta d'une toute autre manière.

« Toi, fils, tu vas enfin te démarquer; montre leur que les Malefoy sont des êtres supérieurs. Montre leur pourquoi je suis fier de toi »

Drago baissa le regard, le cœur battant.

« Je ne vous décevrais pas Père. » répondit-il

« Tu auras quelques mois pour faire tes preuves. Comprends bien que passer ce délai, je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi » murmura Lucius doucereusement.

« Bien sûr Père » _Montre leur pourquoi je suis fier de toi_. « Je ferais tout pour accomplir mes missions Père »

_Une défaite égalait la mort._

A cet instant, tout deux ressentirent la brûlure de la marque des ténèbres. Le Maître les appelait. Lucius transplana après avoir regardé Drago pensivement et après une inspiration, celui-ci le suivit immédiatement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Kreutzer était torturé à coup de sortilèges de découpe et d'étouffement sous l'œil narquois de Lucius et de Severus, Drago le regard rivé à celui de l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort se préparait mentalement à sa mission.

« Drago Malefoy entre en scène. Prépares toi, cher Lys Écarlate, car je ferais de ta vie un enfer. »

…_richesse et pouvoir…la mort._

* * *

Alors vos avis ?? Je les attends avec impatience. 

A très bientôt

Yepa


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_ :** Rien n'a moi, personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR.

**_Pairing :_** M par précaution

**_Couple principal_** : Harry /Drago

**_Bêta_** : LilyMalfoy2708, au top comme d'hab et qui s'excuse du retard. Mais rendons à César ce qui est à César...tout est de ma faute.

**_Note de l'auteur_** : Au vu des reviews du chapitre précédent, j'ai conclu que le chapitre 4 vous avait moins plu... Je n'en étais pas satisfaite moi même mais... il était si nul que ça ? Vraiment, j'en suis très confuse, quoi qu'il en soit ce chapitre est là, un peu plus tôt pour me faire pardonner mais certainement pas moins bien enfin…je l'espère. Merci à toutes pour votre intérêt et bonne lecture. Merci à toutes les nouvelles lectrices qui ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser une review : **Ayuluna, Lady FoxIpikou et Zaïka**…mais évidemment merci à tous mes autres lecteurs.

RAR anonymes :

**_Gally84_** : je pense avoir déjà répondu à ta review en message privé. Juste un grand « merci » et un « bonne lecture » enthousiaste.

**_Yohina _**: Oui, Drago restait ma principale préoccupation mais je suis contente de voir qu'il te plaît un minimum. Pourri jusqu'à la moelle, je n'aurais pas su le faire tomber amoureux de Harry. Je suis très stéréotypée : les méchants avec les méchants, les gentils avec les gentils Lucius est un chacal, lol c'est connu. Il connaît quoi dire ou faire pour faire plaisir à Drago et il en a profité. Natalia réapparaîtras dans quelques chapitres L'évasion d'Azkaban n'était réellement qu'un détail pour faire entrer Drago dans l'histoire, j'allais pas compliquer l'affaire pour le faire apparaître dans trop longtemps nan ? Si ? Bon en tout cas, voila le chapitre cinq. Read and Enjoy.

**_Une fan_** : En effet, j'ai eu un problème de manipulation en voulant updaté la fic…et la note a disparue Tu la lisais à chaque fois ? Elle était si bien que ça cette note ??? J'essaierai de la remettre mais c'est pas gagné vu toute la merdasse que ça a généré. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.

**_Kaoru_** : Toi aussi apparemment je t'ai lésé de sortilèges multicolores avec le précédent chapitre. Désolée. Je me rattraperais dans un autre chapitre sans doute pas si lointain que ça. Moi aussi je dors plus de quatre jours dans les mêmes draps. Hum…en tout cas, tu ne seras pas la seule à dégoûter ce délicat Malfoy. Kreutzer te remercie de tes applaudissements même s'il aurait préféré rester un peu plus que quatre chapitres dans la fic…et partir avec un minimum de classe. Bonne lecture.

**_Eloise_** : Elo, je suis désolée de t'avoir frustrée d'une scène de combat . Mais tu me pardonnes n'est ce pas ? A quoi d'autre exactement je suis bonne ??? Lol tu me fais rire. Pour Natalia, elle reviendra dans un ou deux chapitres voire trois. Je ne t'en dis pas plus. Dan tous les cas, en effet c'est dans ce chapitre ci que Drago et Harry se rencontre de visu…idem pour l'Ordre du Phoenix et Harry. Merci et bonne lecture.

**_Nat _**: J'ai continué et voilà le chapitre cinq. En effet comme tu pourras le constater, le départ de Kreutzer accélère les choses. Et Drago semble plus efficace…huhuhu du moins pour l'instant, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire prendre au dragon des râteaux . Merci beaucoup de ta review. Read, Enjoy…and review ? .

Bon après les formalités...

Faites place au :

Lys Ecarlate

_**Chapitre 5**_

* * *

_Le bal de Potter_

_Londres, 17 septembre X_

_08h00 du soir_

Le bal donné par Harry Potter était sans doute l'évènement mondain du mois.

En effet, au grand désespoir et à la consternation du public, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'aucune réception n'avait été donnée. Ainsi tout le gratin de la société sorcière s'était efforcée d'être présent à Londres en vu de cet évènement. Enfin, toutes les personnes ayant encore les moyens d'y faire une apparition.

A huit heures, les elfes de maison étaient prêts à accueillir les invités et une demi heure plus tard, les salons immenses décorés d'une façon exquise de plantes exotiques et de fleurs épanouies étaient remplis d'une foule élégante.

L'une des salles du manoir était, pour l'occasion, transformée en salle de bal, des accords gracieux et légers s'y échappaient. Le salon principal servait de salle de réception, et une douce musique accompagnait des causeries gaies et insouciantes pour les certains, morbides et diaboliques pour d'autres.

Dans un salon plus petit, faisant face à l'entrée, un elfe de maison au teint bleuâtre élégamment habillé d'une étoffe assortie à sa carnation étrange attendait et annonçait les hôtes. Des hommes séduisants, de jolies femmes flamboyantes telles des roses dans leurs robes chatoyantes, des notabilités de certains pays d'Europe…

Non loin de Severus Snape, près de cette même entrée, appuyé sur une des consoles, Drago Malefoy dans une irréprochable robe noire avec des reflets argentés, passait tranquillement en revue cette brillante société. Il avait pour l'occasion tiré vers l'arrière ces longs cheveux blonds, ainsi on avait la dérangeante impression d'avoir en face de soi Lucius Malefoy avec quelques années de moins certes. Toutefois, quelques détails différaient, l'expression de Draco était dure mais n'avait pas cette trace de mépris qui caractérisait le père, sa fine bouche rosée semblait perpétuellement arborer une grimace dédaigneuse et d'attrayants yeux gris d'une telle clarté qu'ils semblaient transparents.

Il attendait son père qui n'était pas encore arrivé et ses yeux pâles et perçants ombrés de longs cils touffus et blonds jetaient un regard rapide à la porte à chaque fois qu'un nouveau groupe de sorciers étaient annoncés.

Ne le voyant pas arrivé, il choisit de quitter Snape afin de s'isoler un peu, il avait besoin d'un peu de calme pour amorcer sa mission, à savoir, rencontrer et séduire Potter pour déclencher ainsi la première phase de son plan : la prise de contact. Selon Severus, il aurait besoin de toute sa réserve de patience pour arriver ne serait ce qu'à le supporter. Non pas que ce dernier fut particulièrement repoussant, d'après certaines photos, Harry Potter était ce qu'il y'avait de plus délicieux. Malheureusement, d'après les innombrables rumeurs le concernant, son esprit ne suivait pas la route. Et Drago se sentait un peu amer de devoir discutailler avec un parfait imbécile pour s'éviter une dizaine de doloris.

Si Drago l'avait pu, il aurait complètement négligé cette tâche infâmante. Il avait l'impression humiliante d'être une courtisane qui usait de ses charmes pour obtenir des faveurs. Voir pire, le sentiment d'être pris pour une putain…Après tout, il devait faire cela pour avoir en échange des gallions. Sa _véritable_ mission, à savoir, capturer le Lys Ecarlate mort ou vif lui semblait beaucoup plus importante. D'autant plus qu'il y jouait non seulement son honneur de Malefoy mais surtout sa vie.

Alors perdre son temps à séduire un idiot lui semblait vraiment une perte d'énergie. D'autant plus qu'il avait une piste qu'il espérait sérieuse en ce qui concernait le Lys Ecarlate.

D'après les archives d'articles qu'il avait pu consulter dans le nouveau bureau de son père, les Sang de Bourbes étaient très bien accueillis en Irlande. Ils y trouvaient travail, maison et dignité. Et ceci leur était fourni par leurs sauveurs. En outre, l'Ordre du Phoenix y avait ces quartiers. Presque tous ceux qui osaient se rebeller contre le Maître se trouvaient présentement en Irlande. Il semblait donc logique que le Lys Ecarlate y fasse un tour, voire même qu'il y réside. Tout, et réellement tout se passait en Irlande. Alors si à Londres, personne ne semblait savoir qui était le Lys Ecarlate, peut-être qu'en Irlande, il trouverait une piste. Aussi il souhaitait faire un tour en Irlande. Cela semblait tellement évident. C'était à se demander ce que Kreutzer avait dans la tête. Enfin, il n'était plus en place et cela n'était probablement pas une grande perte.

Il en était persuadé la première manche allait se jouer en Irlande.

Un concert de rires le sortit de ces pensées. Il fit la moue, il regarda encore une fois autour de lui et renifla dédaigneusement.

Si Drago ne savait pas que Harry Potter n'avait pas été à Poudlard, il aurait juré qu'il sortait tout droit de Gryffondor. A cette pensée, il grimaça de dégoût. Il aurait presque pu être aveuglé par toutes ces couleurs chatoyantes : un étalage de lumière aveuglante qui provenait de bougies et de lustres tellement compliqués qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien servir de pièces de décoration. Les hauts murs et colonnes de marbres crème qui l'entouraient conféraient à l'endroit une majesté incroyable, de lourds rideaux bordeaux ça et là semblaient rajouter à l'endroit une sensualité implicite et des tableaux étrangement immobiles décoraient les longs corridors et boudoirs. La décoration installée pour l'occasion était composée de fleurs rouges et blanches qui s'assortissaient joliment aux rideaux ainsi que de grandes feuilles vertes.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait à l'une de ces réceptions, et, il fallait admettre que celle-ci valait le coup d'y être. A force de regarder cet étalage de splendeur, il se sentait presque envieux. Le manoir Malefoy était énorme et riche, certes, mais vraiment d'une façon différente. Là où tout était sombre et terne chez lui, ici la lumière et la vie irradiaient. Le manoir Malefoy suintait de magie noire, ici un sort d'allégresse semblait se dégager même des murs, l'atmosphère qui était lourde et pesante chez lui, était bon enfant enfin si on exceptait les tâches sombres des robes mangemoriennes dispersée dans l'assemblée.

A quelques détails de décoration près, Drago se voyait très bien maître de maison. Il enrageait de penser que sa famille serait, aujourd'hui, bien en peine d'organiser une soirée si fastueuse alors que ce lourdaud de Potter ne se privait pas d'en faire chaque semaine ou presque. Il imagina très bien le genre de compte en banque que possédait ce Potter. Du genre indécent, du genre qu'il aimerait avoir.

Très bien, il devait séduire Potter et faire l'effort de s'immiscer dans sa vie d'une futilité accablante alors si en prime il pouvait bénéficier de tout cet argent, il ne comptait pas s'en priver. Il allait tout faire pour le ruiner du mieux qu'il le pourrait. Les Malefoy n'allaient certainement pas être les seuls à la sentir passer cette guerre.

Il vit enfin son père franchir la porte d'entrée et jeter avec dédain sa cape à l'elfe de maison. Il l'aperçut et lui fit un léger signe de tête avant de rejoindre Severus Snape. Draco compris qu'il était temps pour lui de se mêler à la foule et rejoignit son père et son ancien professeur.

« Harry Potter s'est–il déjà montrer ? »

Snape lui jeta un regard inexpressif avant de répondre.

« Non. On l'aurait remarqué si ça avait été le cas. »

« Drago, j'espère que tu es conscient de l'importance de ta présence ici ce soir ? »

« Parfaitement père » répondit Drago d'un ton neutre

« Bien. Je crois que tu as déjà eu tous les renseignements qu'il te fallait quant à l'objet de ta mission, dès Potter fera son apparition, je te présenterai.»

Severus ricana intérieurement. Lucius Malefoy était toujours aussi peu futé. Parler de la « mission » de Drago dans un lieu si bondé et de manière si peu discrète.

Comme d'habitude, il était persuadé que son aplomb et sa position le protégerait de tout et de tous, que son nom même était un bouclier lui permettant d'éviter toute déconvenue. Non pas tant que Severus s'inquiétait du fait que quelqu'un eu vent de cette mission.

Il retourna son attention vers Drago Malefoy.

Ce petit était certainement plus énigmatique que le gamin à qui il apprenait les potions il y'a de cela quelques temps encore. C'est à peine s'il lui avait adressé un mot. Le caractère teigneux de l'enfant avait vite fait d'attirer sa sympathie et c'est sacrément sans complexe qu'il favorisait cet élève aux dépends d'autres, surtout aux lendemains de farces particulièrement douteuses faites à l'encontre des gryffondors.

Mais maintenant, ce visage était beaucoup plus dur et neutre que celui de l'étudiant d'antan. Il n'avait plus eu de contact personnel avec lui dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Il avait espéré que le Drago sensible et fragile qu'il devinait derrière la façade de sadisme et de cruauté ne cède pas à l'attrait de la mort mais cela semblait peine perdue. Quelques mois après sa sortie de Poudlard, Severus assistait à la cérémonie d'intronisation de Drago Malefoy et d'une centaine d'autres étudiants dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu, jusque là, une position prédominante dans le cercle de Mangemorts, même s'il était présent à la plupart de raids organisés par les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais maintenant, tout était différent et Severus devrait faire avec.

Soudain, le brouhaha pourtant déjà élevé qui les entourait augmenta d'un ton. Lucius Malefoy se dirigea alors vers la salle principale d'un pas conquérant et c'est naturellement que Drago le suivit, intérieurement mort de curiosité tandis que Severus soupirait d'avance d'ennui, pressentant l'origine de tout ce boucan.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte de la salle principale, ils virent en effet Harry Potter, somptueux, dans une robe rouge à col montant et une cape noire sur laquelle on apercevait des broderies rouges tellement alambiqués qu'elles étaient sans doute faites main. Il descendait les escaliers de marbre crème accompagné de son fidèle Weasley. Drago grimaça à la vue de Ron Weasley. Apparemment le pauvre savait où dénicher les bons filons. C'est la première fois que Drago le voyait vêtu de manière décente. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il était le conseiller financier de Potter. Il se demanda comment la belette avait pu atterrir là : son cerveau n'avait même pas la taille d'un pois chiche. Harry Potter n'était vraiment pas dur à mystifier. Mais bien vite son attention se reporta sur Potter.

…

Oui.

…

En effet, l'imbécile était époustouflant pensa Drago en prenant distraitement une coupe que lui tendait un elfe de maison. Il observa Harry Potter tendre sa cape à l'elfe empressé à ses côtés tandis que déjà, une nuée d'invités s'agglutinait autour de lui. Il le vit dire quelques mots et éclater de rire. Son sourire malgré la distance sembla éblouissant. Drago cligna des yeux clairement surpris. La robe rouge à fins boutons noirs sur le devant était assez ajustée pour mettre en valeur une longue et agréable silhouette athlétique.

Bon, et bien, au moins il ne serait _absolument_ pas dégoûter de fricotter avec le spécimen. Drago avait toujours apprécié les belles choses, inutiles ou pas.

« Drago, comme tu l'as deviné, c'est Harry Potter » le coupa son père dans sa contemplation hypnotique « Je vais te présenter avec Severus puis on va te laisser. Use de tout ton charme. Ne lui laisse pas une seconde de répit. Il faut qu'en sortant d'ici, vous soyez dans les meilleurs termes possibles. Prétexte n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le revoir seul à seul après cette réception. On y va. »

Drago se sentit nauséeux sans vraiment déterminé pourquoi et tandis qu'ils se frayaient un chemin parmi la foule bigarrée, il essaya tant bien que mal de surmonter cette sourde angoisse qui l'avait saisi à la vision de Potter. Il ne manquerait plus que cela lui porte la poisse.

A quelques pas du groupe que formait Potter et sa cour, Drago entendit une voix paresseuse qui dominait et tenait en haleine toutes les personnes autour.

« …je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser toute seule… »

Lucius grâce à sa prestance et avec une aisance qui donnerait à penser qu'il était chez lui, se fraya sans grande difficulté un passage parmi le groupe attentif pour arriver devant Harry Potter.

Harry Potter s'arrêta de parler en voyant apparaître dans son champ de vision Lucius Malefoy et Severus Snape.

« Oh mais qui voilà…messieurs Malefoy et Snape. Approchez, approchez donc… Je me demandais justement quand est ce que j'aurai eu le plaisir de vous… »

Harry s'interrompit encore une fois en voyant Drago Malefoy. Il resta quelques secondes interdit avant d'éclater de son rire crispant.

« Mais que vois je ? Un clone parfait de ce cher Louciouss »

Lucius Malefoy grimaça à la prononciation fantaisiste de son prénom tandis que Ron Weasley ricanait ouvertement.

Lucius se contenta de toiser avec un air de suprême mépris Ron et se retourna vers Harry.

« Monsieur Potter, C'est _Lucius_, L-u-c-i-u-s, mais bon, comme d'habitude, je suppose que c'est inutile de vous le rappeler ? Je tenais par contre à vous présenter Drago Malefoy, mon fils unique. »

Harry après quelques secondes d'observation eu un sourire séduit à l'encontre de Drago et tendit sa main.

« Beau spécimen du fils unique que voilà. Je suis enchanté de vous connaître Drago Malefoy. C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois à l'une de mes réceptions. Que me vaut cet honneur soudain ? »

Drago lui rendit son salut et répondit très poliment quoique irrité de la réflexion de Harry. _Un spécimen ?_

« Il me semblait bien être le seul dans tout Londres à ne pas avoir eu l'occasion d'admirer les réceptions qui font jaser tout le monde sorcier. »

Harry eut un sourire encore plus grand.

« Vraiment ? Et maintenant que vous y êtes qu'en pensez vous ? »

« Qu'elles méritent amplement leur réputation. » répondit Drago avec un demi sourire en coin. Celui là même qui faisait craquer tout le monde, il savait que personne ne pouvait y résister.

Harry éclata d'un rire satisfait en rejetant légèrement la tête vers l'arrière. Drago, après avoir admirer quelques secondes l'éclat de ces dents étincelantes, se retourna vers Ron et le toisa proprement, décidé à passer sa frustration sur ce dernier étant donné que Harry était le type à caresser dans le sens du poil.

« Ron Weasel. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir dans le coin. » Susurra t-il « Au vu de tes prouesses à Poudlard, j'aurais juré que tu deviendrais gardien dans une grande équipe de Quidditch, mon bon roi Weastily. ». Ron serra les poings et n'eut en réponse qu'un haussement de sourcil ironique.

Drago se retourna vers Harry et à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, il ne pu cacher une expression légèrement perplexe.

« J'ai eu un mal fou à me procurer ces fleurs blanches là voyez vous ? » continuait Harry à un Severus au sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose « de même que ces lys écarlates. Ils sont sacrément à la mode maintenant savez-vous ? Je crois bien que cela à un rapport avec le jeune homme dont on entend parler dans les journaux…. »

« Vous lisez les journaux maintenant Potter ? » l'interrompit Severus

« Eh bien, c'est que maintenant, ces articles là empiètent sérieusement sur ceux consacrés à la rubrique mode ; ce qui me contrarie fort. » répondit Harry avec un sérieux non feint.

Severus fit un léger bruit agacé tandis que Lucius surenchérissait :

« Plus pour longtemps, ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Potter. Drago Malefoy ici présent va s'en occuper de manière mille fois plus satisfaisante que Kreutzer. »

Severus jura intérieurement. Certes le nouveau poste de Drago n'était plus vraiment un secret pour personne mais Lucius devrait ingurgiter une potion de jugeotte de temps à autre.

« Oh vraiment. Vous me permettez de vous appeler Drago ? C'est vous donc qui allez vous occuper de ce Lys Ecarlate ? Vous m'en voyez ravi…Non pas que je n'appréciais pas Krotzer mais vous me semblez bien plus sympathique. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Il ne rate généralement aucune de mes réceptions. Louciouss je compte sur vous pour le lui dire. »

« Mais bien sûr Potter » Lucius ne jugea pas utile de dire que c'était Kreutzer et non Krotzer. Que le principal intéressé ne pourrait désormais suivre ces réceptions que depuis le fin fond de l'enfer.

Potter de toute façon continuait déjà son monologue.

« Il paraît que ce Lys Ecarlate est terriblement disgracié par la nature. C'est dit-on, un tel épouvantail que rien qu'en le regardant les mangemorts prennent la fuite, et ce serait la raison pour laquelle il leur échappe aussi aisément…est ce vrai Louciouss ? »

Lucius se retourna vers Severus en tremblant légèrement de colère et avec l'envie difficilement réprimée de lancer un sortilège à Harry.

« Severus, je voulais justement vous présenter Thomas Andersen …vous venez avec moi ? »

Severus acquiesça promptement et ils s'éloignèrent. Harry resta quelques secondes à les regarder fixement interpeller le dit Thomas Andersen qui passait par là avant de se tourner vers Ron.

« Il a dédaigné me répondre apparemment. Mais peut être que vous Drago pourrez me répondre ? »

« Et bien ceux qui racontent ces balivernes sont de fieffés imbéciles » répondit Drago, intérieurement amusé du manège de son père. Avoir un bon millier de gallions vous assurait donc la patience de tout le monde, même celle d'un Lucius Malefoy.

« S'il en est ainsi, pourquoi donc ne l'avez-vous pas encore attrapé ? » demanda Harry en observant Drago à travers ses paupières lourdes.

Drago fronça les sourcils, légèrement agacé.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mêler travail et plaisir. » se contenta t-il de répondre platement.

« Il n'empêche » interrompit un jeune sorcier blond aux yeux verts qui semblait collé à Harry « que pour l'instant tout vos efforts sont des échecs cuisants. » dit il légèrement méprisant.

Harry reporta son regard sur Drago et avec un grand geste maniéré se contenta de conclure :

« Enfin, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que Drago s'en occupe. Vous avez bu de cet excellent vin Drago ? Un grand cru venu tout droit de l'une des caves les plus anciennes de Grande Bretagne. C'est un cadeau que me fit….. »

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Drago avait les nerfs tendus à l'extrême.

Cela était dû aussi bien au regard permanent de son père posé sur lui qu'à la présence dégoûtante et trop proche à son goût de Ron Weasley. Et les heures rapides qu'il avait passé en la compagnie de Harry Potter n'avait fait que l'énerver cent fois plus. Il avait essayé d'engager une conversation un tant soit peu construite mais cela était peine perdue, ce dernier, semblait ne pas avoir la capacité de rester concentré sur un sujet plus de dix minutes. Le seul avantage de cette soirée était le fait que le dit Potter sembla vraiment apprécié sa compagnie pour ne pas le lâcher plus de quelques minutes et ce depuis le moment de leurs présentations. Il l'accompagnait et le présentait à la presque totalité des convives présents.

Le mince espoir qu'il avait eu de trouver en lui une intelligence profondément enfouie s'était malheureusement vite évanoui.

De plus, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé en début de soirée, l'homme semblait d'un naturel silencieux. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de penser de manière ironique qu'il devait avoir déjà épuisé sa réserve de conversation un tant soi peu compréhensible.

Et il était là, son futur amant ( de cela, il ne doutait plus au vu des regards enflammés qu'il avait reçu), entouré de jeunes freluquets sans cervelles qui se répétait de bouche en bouche et avec l'air de s'en amuser beaucoup, la strophe burlesque qu'Harry venait juste de faire connaître. Partout dans les différents coins de la salle qui n'étaient pas occupés par des Mangemorts déterminés à séduire quelques riches héritiers, on entendait les derniers efforts poétiques de Harry Potter.

_Est-il ici, Sera-t-il là ?_

_Les mangemorts tremblent dès qu'il bouge_

_Satan lui-même le créa_

_L'insaisissable Lys Ecarlate._

Un concert de rire accueillit la fin tandis que les Mangemorts dans la place se crispaient de colère réprimée.

Severus, non loin de là se demanda s'il devait sourire ou pleurer.

« Je l'ai bâclé en boutonnant ma robe » avait déclaré l'extravagant Harry à sa clique d'admirateurs.

Ils étaient ravis et juraient leurs grands dieux que sans Potter la vie ne serait qu'un désert lugubre. Drago avait l'impression de participer à une gigantesque pièce de théâtre dont le but final lui échappait.

Comme d'habitude, mais ça, Drago ne le savait pas, après avoir accouché de son bon mot, Harry laissa ses convives flirter, danser, s'amuser ou s'ennuyer à leur guise. Il disparut brusquement et Drago se retrouva bientôt parmi une horde de sorciers et sorcières à qui à sa grande horreur, il dû faire un minimum la conversation.

Il soupira presque de soulagement lorsque tout à coup, Harry Potter, débarrassé de son singe roux, apparut devant lui en lui proposant de se rendre dans la salle de jeu.

La surexcitation de ses nerfs et son agitation intérieure ; sentiments parfaitement maîtrisés extérieurement ajoutèrent au charme de Drago. Il avait précédemment fait jaillir bon nombre d'exclamations admiratives sur son passage et c'est sans étonnement qu'il vit une foule compacte s'agglutiner autour de la table de jeu qu'ils occupaient avec Harry Potter.

Drago se demanda vaguement si l'homme qui se faisait appelé le Lys Ecarlate arpentait lui aussi les salons accueillants de Potter. Il regarda la foule pour la plupart aristocratique et élégante qui remplissait ces salons brillamment éclairés et essaya de deviner à quoi pourrait ressembler l'énigmatique Lys Ecarlate. Il scrutait les physionomies des hommes au type accusé de Normands, les Saxons aux cheveux blonds...Lequel de ces hommes jouaient de sa vie à lui, Drago, pour celles d'une poignée de Sang de Bourbes ? Lequel n'avait pas encore compris que ces actions jamais ne pourraient venir à bout de l'un des plus grands mages noirs que le Royaume Uni n'ai jamais connu ? Lequel n'avait pas encore compris que la puissance et elle seule, dominait le monde ? Lequel ?

« Drago, le jeu ne vous intéresse t-il pas ? » L'interrompit Harry

« Non, pas vraiment » répondit Drago très agacé de s'être fait interrompre de cette manière « contrairement à vous, ce genre de passe temps m'ennuient profondément. » finit il sèchement.

S'il avait eu la vague envie d'énerver Harry, ce fut raté. Ce dernier n'eut qu'un rire benêt et se retourna vers la table de jeu. Drago observa encore le profil parfait de son voisin. Il avait surpris à plusieurs reprises le regard admiratif et charmé que ce dernier lui jetait sous ses paupières qui étaient toujours sur le point de se fermer. Il songea soulagé que s'il avait eu des doutes quant à la réussite de sa mission en venant à cette soirée, ils étaient tous dissipés. Voilà au moins une mission qui ne lui poserait aucun problème. Potter était lui-même assez futile et léger pour s'intéresser uniquement à son apparence extérieure. Il avait le rayonnement de ceux pour qui la vie était facile et coulait tel un long fleuve tranquille. Et Drago le méprisa un peu pour cela.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou non d'avoir plu aussi vite au malgré tout charismatique Potter. Harry Potter semblait imperméable à toutes insultes et paroles dédaigneuses. Il avait rabaissé maintes fois le garçon sans pouvoir s'en empêcher mais ce dernier semblait le contempler avec encore plus de passion sous ces paupières mi closes. Cette apparente adoration qui, sans qu'il puisse vraiment sans empêcher, lui procurait un bonheur merveilleux.

En tout cas, Harry Potter allait constituer une délicieuse marionnette à manipuler.

« Que diriez vous de prendre un peu d'air sur la terrasse ? » lui demanda encore Harry de manière inattendue.

Drago scruta pour la énième fois au moins le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il se demanda comment cet ahuri pouvait bénéficier d'un visage aussi merveilleux. Mais un visage merveilleux aussi pourvu d'intelligence que l'était celui d'une vache normande.

« C'est une idée qui m'enchanterai » répondit finalement Drago avec un sourire charmeur.

Si Potter décidait de le séduire avant que lui-même n'entreprenne quoi que ce soit, le scénario n'en serait que plus véridique et plus jouissif.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse nettement moins éclairée et bruyante que le reste du manoir, Harry lui désigna un banc de pierre blanche caché par des plantes luxuriantes.

« La soirée est elle à votre convenance ? » lui demanda Harry avec une expression de passion rendue encore plus ardente par la lune pleine ce soir là.

« On peut difficilement faire mieux. C'est une véritable réussite. Mais s'il vous plaît, tutoyez moi. » Répondit Drago, hypnotisé malgré lui par le brillant des cheveux ténébreux de son compagnon, réponse qui emmena un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres de Harry.

« Tu m'en voit ravi Drago, car il me plairait vraiment de te revoir dans mes salons »

Drago était intérieurement très surpris. Une chose était sûre, on faisait plus discret et moins direct que ce Potter. L'admiration sans équivoque qu'il lui montrait depuis le début de la soirée, et là ce petit _aparté_ sur la terrasse ne pouvait qu'avoir un seul but. Mais Drago pouvait difficilement se plaindre étant donné qu'au final, ils avaient un but commun.

Tout se déroulait donc à la perfection.

« Eh bien, saches que moi-même je me ferais un plaisir de venir te visiter plus souvent à l'occasion » lui répondit Drago en observant attentivement la lueur admirative qui faisait légèrement scintillé le regard vert de Harry. Il ricana intérieurement. Vraiment, Potter était le dernier des idiots. Si facile à mystifier. Il comprenait le Weasel. Comment résister à l'envie de tromper cet innocent ?

« Mais pour l'instant, je me dois de partir. J'ai un voyage à préparer. Je reviendrai vous voir une fois que mes nombreuses obligations me laisseront un répit. » Lui dit il d'une manière condescendante.

Harry se leva en même temps que lui et à sa grande surprise lui fit un baise-main. Drago s'empêcha de s'émouvoir de la passion flagrante que lui témoignait Harry Potter. Il était là pour une mission et il allait la mener à bien. Il ressentit un bien être indescriptible en songeant que sa première mission se soldait par une réussite totale. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre la main sur ce Lys Ecarlate et sa vie allait définitivement prendre un tour différent.

Et tandis que Drago s'éloignait avec un rictus satisfait, qui contenta immédiatement son père quand il le vit, Harry lui se rasseyait sur le banc de pierre en s'étirant à la façon satisfaite d'un félin repu, un sourire profondément ironique ourlait ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses.

* * *

_Plusieurs heures plus tard_

_Bureau de Harry Potter_

_Manoir Potter_

Après que le dernier des convives eut été congédié, Harry pénétra dans son bureau dans lequel l'attendait à sa grande surprise un Ron Weasley furibond.

Ce dernier n'attendit d'ailleurs pas que son ami ait fini de se servir un verre de whiskey pour lui demander d'une voix furieuse :

« Harry, à quoi tu joues avec Drago Malefoy ? Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu ton manège tout à l'heure dans la salle de réception. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je suis parti si vite. Je suis dégoûté. Je ne comprends déjà pas comment tu peux trouver un quelconque attrait à un homme mais Drago Malefoy ? Tu n'oublies quand même pas qui il est ni qui il sert ? »

Harry, après avoir réprimé un rire à la diatribe de Ron répondit tranquillement :

« Non mon ami, je n'oublie pas du tout qui il est ni qui il sert. »

« Mais alors pourquoi…tu lui fais les yeux doux !!! Si tu as tant besoin de…enfin il y'a le jeune Maxwell. Il ne te plaît pas ? Il a de jolis yeux verts, tu as remarqué ? De plus tant qu'à vouloir un type aux cheveux blonds autant prendre celui là…Malefoy est tout simplement diabolique. »

Ron roula des yeux quand il vit Harry lui sourire aimablement avant de s'asseoir élégamment sur un fauteuil de cuir noir et sortir le dernier catalogue de Mme Guipure.

« Harry, Parvati m'as dit que Drago Malefoy cherche à te séduire juste pour tes gallions. Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle il a été un minimum aimable avec toi ce soir. Mais le plus criminel, c'est qu'il ne le fait pas pour son propre confort. Après tout, il doit être bien en peine maintenant de s'acheter ne serais ce qu'un éclair de feu. Il le fait pour Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Voldemort Ron. Eh bien, je l'avais compris. »

Ron resta quelques secondes abasourdi pis répliqua.

« Bon rien d'étonnant à cela. Mais alors pourquoi tu ne le repousses pas ? »

« Ron, c'est beaucoup plus drôle de côtoyer ce Drago Malefoy maintenant qu'il est celui qui arrêtera le Lys Ecarlate tu ne penses pas ? D'autant plus que ce charmant fils unique est persuadé que je n'ai pas résisté à l'attrait de ces séduisants sourires au coin. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Il doit s'attirer ma confiance apparemment, mais moi je dirai plutôt que c'est à moi de m'attirer la sienne puis en bénéficier pleinement.»

Après avoir feuilleté machinalement quelques pages du catalogue, et alors que Ron le regardait les yeux ronds comme des souaffles, il conclut :

« Je pense que je vais m'amuser comme un petit fou en plus d'avoir un séduisant jeune homme à ma disposition. Et moi qui commençais à m'ennuyer. »

Après avoir arraché son verre à Harry et l'avoir but d'un trait, Ron se dirigea vers la cheminée du bureau sous le regard amusé de Harry et cria le nom de son domicile avant de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée.

* * *

_Ordre du Phoenix, Dundalk, Irlande_

_19 septembre X_

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient fébriles, dans moins d'une heure, il allait enfin rencontrer le fameux Lys Ecarlate. Le parchemin envoyé par ce dernier il y'a de cela quelque jours avait fait parcourir des frissons d'excitation parmi ses membres. Hormis Amos Diggory qui ne voyait dans le Lys Ecarlate qu'un jeune homme certes doué mais en manque de sensations fortes.

Quand Dumbledore entra dans la salle de réunion habituelle, il remarque l'agitation inhabituelle qui semblait habiter les membres de L'Ordre. Maugrey répétait un discours qui sonnait franchement inquisiteur tandis que le reste préparait coussins, tasses de thé et petits gâteaux.

Personne ne remarqua véritablement la moue dédaigneuse de Amos Diggory.

« Il n y'a pas de quoi être si nerveux » grogna Severus avec un regard en biais à Sirius qui lisait les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier : _« Le Lys Ecarlate à encore frappé !!! »_ et qui relatait en détail l'évasion massive de la prison d'Azkaban.

« Snivellus, surtout tu ne dis rien et tu laisses faire les gens intelligents !! » répondit Sirius sans même jeter un regard à Severus.

« C'est-à-dire toi Black ? Je ne savais pas que les cabots savaient parler et négocier maintenant. »

« Stop !!! » grogna Maugrey « Je trouve que les plus nerveux de tous, c'est bien vous deux !!! Et en plus vous me perturbez. »

« Maugrey, je ne … » voulut rétorquer Severus mais déjà Tonks était en train de babiller joyeusement

« Je me demande à quoi il ressemble ? Moi je crois qu'il est grand, et bien fait. Un blond aux yeux bleus. Les héros sont toujours des blonds aux yeux bleus. » Severus eut la surprise de constater qu'elle s'était légèrement maquillée.

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Non, moi je pense que c'est un brun avec de long cheveux attachés en catogan et des yeux noirs et brillants du genre mystérieux et romanesque. Avec une intelligence aiguisé. La trentaine. » Murmura Emmeline Vance, les yeux anormalement brillants.

Maugrey leva son unique œil véritable au ciel.

« Oui. Des yeux brillants d'intelligence. Mortellement sérieux et organisé. Fidèle et loyal. Avec un doux sourire apaisant. Il doit avoir un poste haut placé pour avoir l'argent pour organiser ces évasions. Peut être même un proche de Vous-savez-qui ? » Rétorqua Hestia Jones.

Podmore se passa la main devant les yeux.

« Je dirais moi que c'est un ancien Serdaigle. Une physionomie quelconque, propre à induire en erreur quiconque.» se contenta de pronostiquer MacGonagall, les joues légèrement rouges.

Remus quant à lui était choqué.

Albus arbora un sourire indulgent, personne vraiment n'avait remarqué son arrivée. Severus, lui, regardait les yeux écarquillés la folie qui sembla tout à coup animée la gent féminine de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

« Mesdames, vous êtes absolument ridicules… » Grogna Amos Diggory

« Ainsi » les interrompit Dumbledore du rire dans la voix quand ils sursautèrent « le Lys Ecarlate avait bien en tête une idée quand il nous a conseillé d'aller à cette usine à Greenwich. Cette intervention a été grandement bénéfique. Il y'a eu moins de mangemorts que ce à quoi je m'attendais mais cela à considérablement réduit leurs effectifs. C'était particulièrement brillant cette évasion et j'avoue que s'il m'avait fait part de cette idée, je n'aurai sans doute pas approuvé. Ah, la témérité de la jeunesse !!! Mais le fait est qu'il a réussi. Et une grande majorité de sorciers victimes de Voldemort ont été sauvés. On ne peut pas dire que cela empêchera Voldemort à en persécuter d'autres mais on ne peut qu'applaudir ce plan osé. Bons nombres de famille ont été sauvés. Je suis admiratif et moi aussi j'avoue avoir hâte de rencontrer cet homme admirable. Tiens puisqu'on en parle, moi je parierai pour un tout jeune homme ancien gryffondor et….Hum. Le tout est de maintenant faire en sorte que le moins possible de personnes s'enrôlent dans l'armée de Voldemort. D'après certains espions de Londres, les cérémonies d'intronisations se multiplient en ce moment et malheureusement, certains sont enrôlés de force ou encore par nécessité. C'est un fait sur lequel nous pourrons jouer. Je suis particulièrement ravi de vous apprendre que nous avons dès à présent dans notre équipe une espionne très bien placé que nous appellerons « La colombe blanche ». Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi elle m'a exigé de l'appeler comme cela mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle nous servira grandement à déterminer les futurs agents que nous pourrions avoir dans l'armée de Voldemort. Avec l'aide du Lys…. »

Il fut interrompu par le crépitement de la cheminée.

Il y'eut un instant de silence pendant lequel ils s'entreregardèrent et Dumbledore se leva cérémonieusement. Les quelques dames de l'assemblée arrangèrent machinalement leurs coiffures et MacGonagall resserra son chignon déjà très stricte.

Tous avaient en tête une image bien précise de l'homme qui allait apparaître devant eux. Un homme imposant de grandeur, tous étaient d'accord là-dessus.

Mais à leur grande surprise, la silhouette vêtue d'une robe vert émeraude qui fut éjectée de la cheminée dans un panache de cendres et de suie et qui s'étala gracieusement aux pieds de Severus n'avait rien qui s'apparentait de loin ou de près à de la grandeur.

Il eut quelques mines déconfites chez ces dames et même chez ces messieurs.

La silhouette à présent noir de suie se mit à éternuer et à tousser comme si elle allait cracher tripes et boyaux.

Lentement, très lentement, rajoutant à la tension ambiante, il se releva en pestant :

« Saperlipopette !!! Je déteste le transport par cheminée. Toute cette suie et cette poussière rahh !!! C'est absolument insupportable !!!! Et ma robe ? Voyez dans quel état elle est ?»

Ces mots et surtout _cette_ voix glacèrent littéralement Severus. Il recula d'un pas comme effrayé. Tandis que derrière lui, le reste de L'Ordre hoquetèrent dans un bel ensemble.

Le jeune homme une fois debout ancra directement ses yeux voilés dans ceux de Severus et un lent sourire indolent s'étala bientôt sur son visage noir de suie :

« Eh !!! Mais c'est mon cher ami Severus. Quelle heureuse surprise !! Je n'aurai jamais penser vous trouvez ici. Je pensais que vous étiez plutôt du genre à baiser les ourlets du sieur Voldemort ?…. » Il rigola paresseusement « Il faut dire que je vous apprécie grandement et c'était une désolation pour moi de savoir que vous étiez du même acabit que ce cher Krotzer. »

« Je vous souhaite bien le bonsoir Messieurs Dames » continua t-il en faisant une révérence gracieuse, le regard pétillant.

Son regard amusé parcouru lentement les personnes ébahis qui remplissaient la salle.

« Sirius Black, Remus Lupin…que du beau monde ici, je suis flatté…oh et même nos espions du _Repos du Sorcier_. Tout ça pour moi ?? Vous m'en voyez ravi vraiment. »

« P…Pot…ter » bégaya Severus « Potter !!! » répéta t-il hargneusement. Inutile de dire qu'il avait l'impression d'être la victime d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

« Eh cher ami je vous ai connu plus éloquent…ou plutôt plus incisif. Tenez, j'ai mal à la tête rien qu'à repenser à vos assauts d'occlumencie. Mes pensées vous obsèdent-elles tant ? Je vous assure qu'elles n'ont vraiment rien d'intéressant.»

Il s'arrêta semblant seulement remarqué les regards interloqués de son auditoire.

« Vous dites de belles choses sur les alliances et autres mais bon jusqu'à présent vous ne m'avez proposé ni verre ni chaise. Quelle impolitesse !!! Je veux bien croire que vous soyez surpris m'enfin…Au vu de votre surprise, je suis, et de loin, la dernière personne que vous vous attendiez à rencontrer ce soir….Dois je me sentir insulté ? ».

Constatant que le silence perdurait, il sortit un mouchoir immaculé de sa poche et entreprit de s'essuyer élégamment les mains. Puis, machinalement, il murmura un sort qui effaça toute traces de son périple dans la cheminée.

« Cette conversation était fort intéressante mais vous m'excuserez j'ai des activités mille fois plus attrayante qui m'attendent donc… »

Minerva s'avança alors.

« Monsieur Potter !! »

« Votre humble serviteur Madame. » dit-il en s'inclinant.

« Excusez notre impolitesse. Mais comprenez nous…sommes assez…surpris…de vous…euh…rencontrer ce soir. » dit-elle hésitante.

« Oui, je peux le comprendre Madame. Surtout que hier encore, j'étais à cette réception là vous savez, organisé par la famille Norton. Elle s'est terminée infiniment tard. Et cet ahuri de Ron n'a même pas été capable de me réveiller dignement ce matin. Tout ce qu'il a trouvé à faire, c'est de me hurler son attirance pour cette chère Hermione dès six heures du matin… »

« Ron » répéta Arthur Weasley comme illuminé. « Fred, Georges, Ginny… »

Harry qui pendant son énumération avait incliné la tête sur le côté intervint :

« Non, je vous rassure, je n'aurai pas la cruauté de mêler cette charmante Virginia à mes affaires. Et même si je l'avais voulu, ce cher Ron m'aurait déjà mis la tête à l'envers à force de me crier dans les oreilles. »

Arthur le regardait comme s'il parlait une langue inconnue de son bestiaire.

« Percy ? »

« Oh non, je n'ai aucun lien personnel avec Percy. »

Mais Sirius qui jusqu'à présent regardait Harry les yeux embués de larmes qu'il essayait dignement de retenir décida qu'Arthur avait assez monopolisé l'attention de Harry.

« Harry, je…. » Commença il en se levant. Mais il ne continua pas. Il ne savait vraiment pas par quoi commencer. _Pardon ? Harry s'il te plaît parle moi, regardes moi? Harry tu vas bien ? _Quelle autre niaiserie du genre ? De plus, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à retenir ces larmes. Harry ressemblait tellement à James. Et à le voir de si près ç'en n'était que plus flagrant. Et a voir la mine de Rémus. Il était du même avis.

Harry eut à son encontre un sourire qui l'apaisa immédiatement. 'Plus tard' semblait lui crier son regard.

Puis il se retourna vers Albus, le regard interrogateur. Ce dernier se vit presque dans l'obligation de s'avancer.

« Monsieur Potter, je me présente, je suis Albus Dumbledore. Nos paris tombent complètement à l'eau mais je suis tout de même ravi d'avoir enfin l'opportunité de faire votre connaissance. »

Harry eut un sourire malicieux.

« Vous ne pourrez l'être plus que moi. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de pouvoir vous rencontrer. Je tiens absolument à m'excuser de mes manières inqualifiables. A la place de vous envoyer un billet, on n'aurait dû se déplacer. Vous avez dû me trouver horriblement présomptueux, mais je n'avais réellement pas l'opportunité de me déplacer en personne. »

« Oh, je vous prie c'est oublié. Et je comprends tout à fait que vous soyez réticent à l'idée de partager vos projets avant leurs réalisations. Ce serait bien trop dangereux. D'autant plus que cette fois ci, nous avons pu en profiter pleinement. Et laissez moi vous dire que cette action a été la plus époustouflante à votre actif. Pour l'instant oserai-je ajouter. Avec bien peu de moyen, vous avez réussi un acte qui ne nous serait jamais venu à l'esprit. »

Harry s'inclina galamment.

« A votre service Monsieur. Mais ne me flattez pas autant parce que je suis sûr que mon ami Severus ici présent pense que je pourrais attraper la grosse tête. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment elle le pourrait, elle à la réputation d'être particulièrement vide. » Ajouta t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Severus se contenta de grimacer.

« Cessez immédiatement cette comédie, Potter » répliqua t-il franchement incapable de répliquer quelque chose de plus pertinent.

L'autre eut juste un sourire à son encontre.

« Pourquoi cette mascarade ? » intervint agressivement Amos Diggory.

« Plaît-il ? ». Le ton était celui d'un étonnement poli.

« Pourquoi vous plaisez vous à tromper ainsi votre monde. Cette comédie, cette attitude idiote. Ces réceptions, tout cela. »

Harry haussa juste un sourcil interrogatif. Attitude qui énerva profondément Diggory.

« Je ne peux faire confiance à une personne qui trompe aussi aisément toute la population sorcière. J'aimerais savoir quels sont véritablement vos objectifs. Qu'attendez vous contre ceci ? Pourquoi faites vous tout cela ? Pourquoi dépenser autant vos gallions pour ces évasions et ces actions complètement grotesques ? Vous sentez vous l'âme d'un héros en agissant ainsi ? »

Pendant son discours, Harry arrangeait machinalement quelques mèches hirsutes.

« Amos, cela suffit !! » dit sèchement Albus

« Non, Albus, j'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se cache de tout et de tous. Pourquoi ne montre t-il pas tout simplement qui il est et de quel côté il se trouve véritablement. Pourquoi il se frotte ainsi aisément aux mangemorts et toute cette racaille. Il devrait tous simplement s'afficher comme vous Albus et montrer à tout le monde qu'il est contre ce mage noir. J'ai l'impression que pour lui, tout est un jeu et qu'il ne se rend vraiment pas compte de l'importance de toute cette guerre, ces implications profondes et toutes les horreurs que cela génèrent. Il revient de je ne sais où exactement et le voila à jouer avec ces recrues à 'sauver' des victimes de la guerre, à jouer au héros. S'entoure de mystère et ne veut absolument pas partager ces connaissances avec qui ce soit. Pourquoi autant de mystères ? D'où sort-il exactement, que veut-il véritablement ?… »

« Quel discours décousu que celui là, Monsieur » l'interrompit tout simplement Harry d'un ton affable en enlevant une poussière imaginaire de son épaule « mais hé, vous-même pourquoi êtes vous dans l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Attendriez vous quelque chose en retour ? Des gallions au final sans doute, en tant que héros de guerre ? Faut-il qu'on soit tous enrôlé sous la même bannière pour que nos actes ne passent pour une combine destinée à cacher quelques noirs desseins ? De plus, la tromperie, se cacher, agir dans l'ombre est le propre même d'un espion…n'est ce pas mon cher ami Severus ? En tout cas, je suis flatté de constater que même vous semblez louer mes talents…. »

« Et je déteste par-dessus cette attitude nonchalante. » ajouta Diggory encore plus vindicatif « Ne prenez vous jamais rien au sérieux ? Etes vous _vous aussi_ devenu fou à la mort de votre père ? »

Sirius se releva en grondant de manière dangereuse.

Mais Harry qui jusqu'à présent était nonchalamment adossé contre l'une de fenêtre de la salle se redressa brusquement. Ses yeux toujours semi voilés furent traversés d'une lueur démoniaque.

Et chose surprenante, pour quelqu'un qui avait l'air particulièrement endormi l'instant d'avant, il se jeta sur Diggory avec une force et une vitesse surprenante, presque surnaturelle semblait-il et son poing fermé frappa Amos en plein visage dans un bruit sourd.

L'homme surpris et effrayé, comme tous ceux qui occupaient la salle d'ailleurs, fut projeté en arrière et poussa un juron.

Remus se précipita vers Harry et lui agrippa le bras.

« Harry, calmes toi je t'en prie » lui dit il doucement en jetant à Amos un regard devenu doré de colère.

Harry le regarda fixement et quand son regard revint vers Diggory toujours affalé par terre, il avait retrouvé sa bonhomie habituelle.

« Là » dit-il « j'ai failli m'énerver. Et cela aurait été de mauvais goût » finit-il doucement. Et il arrangea négligemment ces habits. « Bien Messieurs dames, si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire…. »

« Excusez le comportement incompréhensible de Diggory » intervint brusquement Albus en jetant à Amos un regard dur « J'aimerai te parler après la réunion Amos. Comme vous le savez Monsieur Potter, le but premier de cette réunion était de vous demander de vous allier à nous et non de vous embarrasser. Et cela reste plus que jamais d'actualité. Voudriez vous vous allier à nous Monsieur Potter ? »

« Dumbledore, avec tout le respect que je vous porte » répondit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux « je refuse votre offre ».

Son visage était soudainement dur et le regard cette fois ci ouvert et étincelant. Plus de gestes maniérés et d'envolés de mouchoirs. Une expression farouche que personne jamais n'avait vue sur le visage de Harry Potter. Le Lys Ecarlate était de retour et tous purent l'observer avec ébahissement.

« Non pas de manière catégorique évidemment. Mais ma nature indisciplinée serait bien en peine de se plier à toutes vos judicieuses exigences. Je m'en retournerai donc à mes actions grotesques. Je n'ai moi-même aucune affinité avec les combats sanglants qui semblent faire votre quotidien. Enfin, je n'ai pas à cœur non plus d'entraîner mes compagnons dans cette aventure. Cependant, je reste à votre entière disposition à chaque fois que vous solliciterez mon aide. Vous savez dès à présent qui je suis et donc où je vis. N'hésitez dès lors pas à me contacter. J'entends rester mon propre maître et mener mes actions comme bon il me semble. Bien sûr, dorénavant je vous communiquerai chaque information que je jugerai pertinent de vous faire savoir. »

Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle puis eut un sourire aimable.

« Là » dit il d'un ton léger « je crois en vérité que nous étions en train de devenir sérieux. N'est ce pas fatiguant ? »

Sirius rigola, complètement conquis.

Severus qui en vérité ne savait plus que penser de Harry Potter s'avança d'une façon que d'autres auraient jugé respectueuse mais que Severus jurait dédaigneuse.

« Potter, et en ce qui concerne Drago Malefoy ? »

« Charmant jeune homme n'est il pas ? » répondit Harry avec un sourire joyeux.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce 'charmant jeune homme' vous approche uniquement dans le but de vous fourvoyer et s'accaparer vos gallions au profit du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Voila chose qui ne contentera pas Ron. » répondit tout simplement Harry

Severus grogna, et décida de ne plus accorder une quelconque importance aux phrases insensées de Potter. Il attendit la réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« J'avais bien en tête que ce jeune homme était bien trop beau pour être honnête. Et bien, cher ami ne dit-on pas qu'il faut être plus proche de ces ennemis que de ces amis ? Je sens en vérité que je vais bien m'amuser »dit-il, l'expression amusée.

Il s'inclina devant Albus

« Monsieur, j'attendrai avec impatience de vos nouvelles. Mais pour l'instant je me dois de vous lancer un sortilège qui assurera le secret de mon identité. Non pas que je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, cela va sans dire. Mais souvent, les circonstances veulent qu'on laisse échapper quelques secrets. Puis je ? » Demanda t-il sa baguette sortit.

Albus le regarda et sembla hésitant. Il regarda Harry dont le regard n'exprimait rien si ce n'est une attente polie.

« Et si l'on refuse ?» avança doucement Dumbledore.

Harry se contenta de sourire et s'amusa à lancer et rattraper sa baguette en regardant Albus. Presque personne à part Albus ne distingua vraiment l'aura écrasante et dangereuse qui entourait Harry à ce moment là.

« Bien monsieur Potter, faites. » céda finalement Dumbledore.

« Mais Albus… » Tenta Severus

« Taisez vous Severus. » le coupa sèchement Albus

Et avant que quiconque ait vraiment entendu le sortilège lancé, ils s'agrippèrent simultanément la tête en gémissant avec l'impression qu'une force étrangère ou _quelque chose_ cherchait à s'introduire de force dans leurs têtes. Et leur volonté de lutter n'y pouvait vraiment rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils émergèrent enfin de leur transe, ils virent Harry adossé à sa fenêtre de prédilection et les regardés avec un regard qui semblait bel et bien désolé.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça Potter ? » demanda Severus très en colère. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas le fait d'avoir un truc inconnu dans la tête.

Celui ci ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Eh bien le sortilège des démons gardiens bien sûr. » dit il comme une évidence. Personne n'osa dire qu'ils n'y connaissaient absolument rien.

Et ensuite il se retourna vers Sirius et Remus avec un regard chaleureux, auquel quiconque aurait eu bien du mal à résister.

« Je serai dans ma propriété de Londres les deux jours qui suivent et il me plairait vraiment de vous parler plus librement. Je garde d'agréables souvenirs de ma petite enfance vous concernant. Je vous attendrai quelque soit l'heure. »

« Mesdames » les salua t-il.

Quand il voulut se retourner vers la cheminée, Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un signe.

« Monsieur Potter, j'aurai une dernière question…Puis je ? »

« Faites Monsieur »

« Que savez vous des fleurs de lys écarlates ? »

Harry le regarda et son regard à cet instant s'adoucit.

« Juste que ce sont des fleurs magiques d'une grande beauté Monsieur. »

Albus le regarda longuement et se contenta de répondre :

« Merci de votre visite » répondit tristement Albus.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et il repartit sans plus attendre par la cheminée par laquelle il était venu en disant d'une voix ennuyée par la perspective d'un autre voyage par cheminée : « Potter Manor »

L'Ordre du Phoenix tomba dans un silence méditatif.

« Il en ressort donc que le Lys Ecarlate, soit…soit… » A sa grande surprise, elle ne put dire le nom d'Harry Potter. Elle regarda ses compagnons avec une expression éberluée puis conclut piteusement

« Il ne se joindra pas à nous. »

« On bénéficiera de son aide ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Sachez Amos que votre attitude est inqualifiable. Nous règlerons cela plus tard vous et moi. Vous l'avez complètement braqué contre nous et c'est heureux que l'âme de ce garçon soit si grande qu'il passe au travers de ce genre de désagrément. Voldemort n'aura pas la fortune des Potter et c'est non négligeable. Ce n'est pas plus mal que le Lys Ecarlate continue d'aider les victimes anonymes de Voldemort. Agir ainsi sur deux plans n'est finalement pas plus idiot. Par contre, il veut nous laisser l'entière responsabilité d'abattre Voldemort et cela n'est malheureusement pas possible. »

« Comment cela n'est pas possible ? Vous pensez que jamais nous ne pourrons faire tomber Voldemort Albus ? » demanda Sirius qui avait eu le temps de se remettre de son émotion.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je me suis grandement renseigné sur ces fleurs de lys écarlates »

« Et alors ? »

« Vos renseignements de la fois dernière m'ont grandement aidé Remus et je vous en remercie. Ce n'est pas par hasard que ces fleurs se montrent rarement aux sorciers, si ce n'est jamais. Comme vous l'aviez dit, elles ne naissent que dans la pluie et le sang. Ce sont des mots qu'il ne faut pas prendre au sens littéral du terme. En fait, cela correspondant aux périodes particulièrement sanglantes comme celle que nous fait vivre Voldemort. Un pays en plein désordre. La dernière fois qu'elles ont été aperçu, c'était pendant le règne de Smaug, ce mage noir aussi puissant que Voldemort qui fit des milliers de victimes et pas seulement ici. C'est à cette époque que ces lys écarlates ont refait leur apparition. Et comme vous le savez, c'est Theros Ironfeld qui vainquit Smaug. et c'est aussi lui le dernier sorcier à avoir vu des lys écarlates. »

« Que voulez vous dire Albus ? »

« Je ne me suis pas arrêter là…Arthur de Krynn qui tua Wordaël avait vu aussi vu des lys écarlates, et Aleister Crowley terrassa Eowyn et vit aussi des lys écarlates, et sur plusieurs siècles, la liste est longue…Ainsi toutes les propriétés de ces fleurs magiques s'expliquent et elles en ont beaucoup plus que ce que vous nous aviez dit Remus, infiniment plus… »

« Mais Albus, vous-même avez vaincu Grindelwald n'est ce pas? alors …. » lui dit Minerva

« Oh non, je n'en ai jamais vu à ma grande déception.. .mais , je ne vois comme explication que le fait que Grindelwald n'était pas destiné à instaurer un règne 'de pluie et de sang' et par conséquent moi, je n'étais pas destiné à voir ces fleurs magiques. »

« Albus, qu'est ce que tout ce charabia ? » interrompit Sirius agacé de tous ces mystères selon lui.

Dumbledore sourit tristement.

« Tout simplement que les lys écarlates ont choisi Harry Potter pour mettre fin au règne de terreur de Voldemort. Et ceci, je ne sais pas s'il le sait vraiment. »

* * *

Conclusion du chapitre :

les lys écarlates: description sympathique pour désigner Trelawney…..hum

Commentaires ?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer_ :** Rien n'a moi, personnages et lieux (pas tous) appartiennent à JKR.

**_Pairing :_** M par précaution

**_Couple principal_** : Harry /Drago

**_Bêta_** : LilyMalfoy2708 ; chère Lily me pardonnera tu ?? Je pense bien avoir oublié ton annif…je l'ai vu comme ça un soir sur msn et j'ai reniflé. Ce petit chapitre est pour toi et tu peux même me le renvoyer dans la gueule.

**_Note de l'auteur_** : Salut les gens et vraiment bonne année. C'est bien tard maintenant certes mais c'est le premier contact qu'on a depuis les fêtes je pense bien. Le chapitre est sacrément en retard et même le mot est faible ; je me rappelle un jour lointain ou ma bêta m'a envoyé le chapitre corrigé mais j'avoue l'avoir complètement oublié¨¨ je remercie donc Mouistiqua de me rappeler à l'ordre par une gentille review. Le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, je l'ai coupé en deux, je n'étais pas très sûre de la deuxième moitié Trêves de bavardages, j'attends vos réactions, vos conseils et critiques et je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

RAR anonymes :

**Mouistiqua** : Salut, grâce à toi, je me suis rappelée que j'avais une fic sur le feu. Je suis désolée, j'ai donc décidé de fouiller mon ordi à la recherche du chapitre 6 et de le poster pour t'éviter de relire tous les chapitres pour calmer ton impatience. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Eloise** : Eh bien Eloise, arrêtes de me faire frétiller sur ma chaise . Oui, apparemment bcp ont apprécie aussi la rencontre avec l'Ordre du Phoenix. Pauvre de moi qui voulais mettre l'accent sur celle avec Drago…mais des fois vos propres fictions vous échappent lol. Mais si, mais si tes reviews sont toujours ainsi Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Tristane Gilles** : Merci bcp pour cette review. Tout le mérites ne me revient pas je ne fais que m'inspirer du livre original. Quelques scènes inventées pis voila. Merci pour la review c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs. J'espère que ce mini chapitre te plaira aussi.

**Yohina** : Helloooo !! Pour ta question pour Lucius c'était fait exprès pour moi Lucius est certes méchant, sadique, et j'en passe mais pas particulièrement intelligent (enfin pas trop. Holà pardon les fans et bien y'en a bien qui aime pas Ron non ???). J'aurai eu tendance à parler de la même façon de Drago mais le coup qu'il a fomenté ds le livre 6 m'a remis sur le droit chemin. Je suis contente que t'es eu cette impression sur la fin. Lol c'est bien cette impression de tristesse que j'ai essayé de faire passer incognito . Heureuse que ça a frappé quelqu'une lol. Enjoy

**Une fan** : Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai pas aimé Diggory aussi depuis la coupe de feu ça se voit ???? Pour le lys Ecarlate j'avoue que c'était un délire perso…lol Horrible. En tout cas bonne lecture et a bientôt.

**Rim999** : Merci bcp pour cette review je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu. Je redécouvre les reviews et je dois avouer que ça fait extrêmement plaisir, j'avais oublié que j'avais des lecteurs qui appréciaient vraiment ma fic. Pour de vrai . Ravie que Harry t'es conquise lol, ce cher Gryffondor reste mon perso préféré

**Nat** : Hello, ça faisait bien longtemps lol mais c'est tout à fait normal si j'updatais un peu plus souvent !!! J'ai fait se présenter Harry à l'ordre pour euh…montrer le respect qu'il a pour dumby et surtout parce que l'Ordre du Phoenix pourrait lui servir finalement bon je te dis la vérité lol tout se passe sur des coups de têtes voilou…cassage de mon image ??? Je voulais imaginer la réaction de l'Ordre face à l'identité de Harry…j'ai juste imaginer les scènes entre Harry et Drago le reste lol c'est Freestyle . Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce demi chapitre te plaira. Ah oui, non pas de Horcruxes…euh pour l'instant. Enjoy.

Et maintenant, faites place au :

Lys Ecarlate

**_Chapitre 6_**

Ou 5 et demi

* * *

Quand Hermione ouvrit ses yeux brumeux, la première chose qu'elle distingua fut un haut plafond blanc immaculé dont la lumière l'aveugla.

Elle cligna des yeux en espérant par là mieux apercevoir son entourage en même temps que chasser le mal de tête lancinant qui lui martelait les tempes. Avec une grimace de douleur, elle enveloppa de son regard brun les meubles et les murs chaleureux qui ornaient la chambre qu'elle occupait.

Elle essaya de rassembler ces souvenirs tout en détaillant la photo immense d'une femme rousse endormie sur le mur à sa gauche.

Elle se rappela qu'elle avait atterri dans la pièce éclairée d'une immense bâtisse après avoir transplanné d'Azkaban. Dans la dite pièce, des dizaines et des dizaines de gens s'affolaient en pleurant et en hurlant tandis que d'autres riaient hystériquement. Une atmosphère de fin de monde imprégnait les lieux. Elle avait vu Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan accompagnés d'autres visages assez familiers qui essayaient de ramener de l'ordre dans la pièce. Après avoir déposée délicatement la jeune fille avec qui elle avait transplanné, elle avait couru avec difficulté vers Dean pour lui demander des nouvelles d'Elia.

Ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre qu'une tornade brune lui avait sauté dessus en hurlant « Il l'a fait, mon Dieu il l'a fait…merci merci », elle l'avait lâché pour sauter sur Dean et Seamus avant de revenir l'a serrée dans ces bras Hermione la serra le plus fort qu'elle put en murmurant quant à elle « Ely » avec adoration. Elia, excitée lui demanda de raconter son évasion avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Hermione n'entendait plus rien du tout, elle voyait juste Elia qui avait l'air d'être en pleine forme, le visage et les cheveux propres avec une silhouette beaucoup plus saine qu'un mois auparavant et avec un grand sourire. Un immense sentiment de soulagement la submergea et alors qu'elle laisser sa joie éclatée, elle sentit une chape d'obscurité l'envahir et se sentit tombé vers l'arrière sous le regard paniqué de Elia. Elle sentit juste deux bras fort l'accueillirent et une chevelure rousse lui caresser le visage avant qu'elle ne sombre.

Et elle se réveilla dans cette chambre étrangère. Elle leva un bras pour le poser sur son front en soupirant quand elle prit enfin conscience d'une masse chevelue sur son bras. En tournant la tête brusquement, elle vit une tête posée sur son bras. Les cheveux longs et roux qu'elle vit lui firent immédiatement penser aux bras qui l'avaient serrés quand elle s'était évanouie. C'était apparemment un jeune homme à la chevelure rousse luxuriante attachée en catogan par un ruban noir. Le jeune homme portait un pull orange sous une robe sorcière assez luxueuse et Hermione se demanda, le cœur battant qui était le jeune homme. Elle n'avait à sa connaissance aucun ami roux qui puisse passer son temps à la veiller de manière aussi attentionnée et adorable. Elle se releva doucement et se mit en position assise en détaillant le visage endormi.

Hormis la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le léger filet de bave qui en sortait, elle pensa en rougissant qu'il était bel homme. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle reconnu Ron Weasley, le grand dadais méprisant des règles et le règlement de l'école à qui elle avait fait tant de reproches en tant que préfète en chef et qui à l'époque ne semblait respecter que les horaires de la grande salle de Poudlard.

Elle se demanda par quel grand hasard, elle se retrouvait dans cette chambre avec pour ange gardien Ron Weasley à son chevet. Et qui était cette femme rousse sur la photo ? Où était donc Elia ?

Anxieuse, elle retira brusquement son bras et bouscula par la même occasion le jeune homme.

Ce dernier se réveilla en poussant un cri de surprise et ancra ses yeux bleus surpris dans ceux de Hermione. Il la regarda quelques secondes en clignant des yeux puis après un grand sourire a son encontre :

« Tu es réveillée ? Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? C'est Elia qui va être contente. » Lui dit il joyeusement. Puis il sortit de sa poche une barre entourée d'un papier brillant qu'il ouvrit et dévora en un clin d'oeil.

Hermione, un peu surprise se contenta de le regarder avec une expression sérieuse, en oubliant de s'enquérir du sort de Elia. Bien qu'elle fut rassuré de reconnaître l'identité de son veilleur, elle avait toujours quelques difficultés à supporter Ron Weasley, d'autant plus que ce dernier se faisait un devoir à l'époque de l'ignorer royalement. Quand Ron eut fini de manger son encas, il l'a regarda et devant le visage scrutateur de Hermione, il rougit quelque peu, embarrassé. Hermione retourna son visage vers la photo de la femme rousse et Ron se sentit obligé d'expliquer la présence de cette photo dans la chambre :

« C'est ma mère, elle exagère de peupler nos baraques de ces satanés photos mais comme elle exige d'avoir un œil sur nous… alors on est bien obligé d'en avoir au minimum une dizaine…j'ai menacé le peintre qu'il n'en peigne qu'un seul pour moi ou je mettais le feu à son entrepôt… j'ai trouvé la parade en la mettant dans la chambre d'amis, comme ça je ne l'ai jamais sous mon nez… »

Hermione se retourna vers lui et regarda pendant quelques secondes son visage s'empourprer.

Ron se racla la gorge en se demandant si elle avait perdu la voix à Azkaban, ce qui serait fort dommage soit dit en passant.

« Bon je vais aller te chercher Elia pour qu'elle puisse enfin.. »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Elia un plateau en équilibre entre les mains pénétra dans la pièce. Plateau qu'elle lâcha immédiatement en voyant Hermione la dévorer des yeux.

« Hermione, tu es enfin réveillée !!! » et elle se jeta dans ces bras.

« Elia tu vas bien ? »

Et Ron se rendit compte avec consternation qu'elle avait donc toujours cette voix qui l'horripiler tant à Poudlard.

« Moi, je vais bien oui mais toi ? Madame Pomfresh viendra te voir bientôt. Elle a fort affaire avec tout le monde. Ils sont presque tous dans un coma magique. Il paraît qu'il faut laisser la magie se régénérer ou un truc dans le genre. Tu connais Ron Weasley ? »

Hermione se retourna encore vers Ron et le fixa de son regard sévère.

« Oui, je m'en souviens » dit elle dans un murmure

« Il était avec nous à Poudlard tu t'en souviens ? Il a eu la gentillesse de m'accueillir chez lui à mon arrivée ici. Et toi aussi par conséquent. C'est adorable. Merci Ron »

Elia se tourna vers Ron et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Ce dernier rougissant et bafouillant sortit en prétextant qu'elles avaient sans doute plein de choses à se raconter. Hermione resta donc avec une Elia jubilante qui lui raconta sa nouvelle vie en Irlande.

Les jours passaient et elle avait réussi à s'accommoder de la présence maladroite et pourtant touchante de Ron qui semblait se faire un devoir de la détendre au maximum. Elle avait rencontré Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan et leurs amis et avait pu les remercier de manière plus formelle. Elle n'avait pas pu avoir des nouvelles du Lys Ecarlate dont elle était sûre maintenant de l'identité : le mangemort barbouillé de suie. Ron bafouillant lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait et elle ne l'avait pas cru un instant, mais elle appréciait grandement sa présence à ses côtés, ce qui était réciproque vu le nombre de visite du garçon. Il prétextait maintes et maintes raisons, parfois discutable, pour introduire un orteil au moins dans sa chambre. C'était une douce revanche pour elle qui n'avait été pour lui que « la préfète en chef », « La touffue » ou encore « miss je sais tout » à Poudlard.

Elle avait aussi fait la connaissance de Harry Potter, un grand ami de Ron apparemment qui l'avait tout d'abord grandement éblouie par son physique flamboyant mais qui s'était avéré être juste un dandy des temps modernes avec une conversation fortement limitée. Ce dernier semblait aussi soucieux que Ron de sa santé et avait poussé l'amabilité jusqu'à la visiter plusieurs fois par semaine.

Face à tant de gentillesse et de sollicitude et surtout grâce à la présence énergique et naïve de Elia, elle s'était fortement détendue jusqu'à ressentir même de tendres sentiments pour Ron Weasley.

Ainsi, un mois après son arrivée, elle aussi, tout comme Elia, s'attelait à chercher un emploi, elle sortait de la demeure de Ron sans trembler et sans se retourner avec une peur soudaine en scrutant son entourage en quête d'un mangemort embusqué, riait des blagues idiotes de Harry Potter et soupirait amoureusement dès que Ron avait le dos tourné. La vie avait enfin repris son cours en Irlande et elle entendait en profiter au maximum en se tenant le plus loin possible de cette guerre sans sens.

* * *

Avec un soupir lourd de contentement, Hermione tourna le dos à la mer et aux rochers et lentement s'en revint vers le _Repos du Sorcier_.

En se rapprochant, le bruit des rires gais, des exclamations joyeuses se fit plus sonore et plus distinct. Elle s'aperçut de la solitude de la route, de l'obscurité grandissante et pressa le pas…au même instant, elle remarqua une silhouette qui venait rapidement vers elle. Hermione ne leva pas les yeux, elle n'éprouvait plus aucune crainte et l'auberge était à portée de la voix…et puis, elle était en Irlande maintenant.

L'inconnu s'arrêta lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher et, juste au moment où elle fut sur le point de le dépasser, il dit très tranquillement, d'une voix traînante :

« Hermione Granger »

Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas oublier les accents irritants de cette voix et encore moins celui à qui elle appartenait.

Drago Malefoy.

Outre le fait que ce dernier était la représentation même du parfait petit sang pur boursouflé de sa propre importance à l'époque de Poudlard, elle ne pouvait oublier le regard gris et froid qui la fixait impassiblement alors qu'une dizaine de mangemorts les entouraient, Elia et elle pour les emportées vers ce qui serait leur torture pendant des mois.

« Malefoy » murmura t-elle tétanisée, une sensation de danger imminent la parcourut.

« Lui-même, Sang de Bourbe » répondit Drago, un zeste de profond dégoût dans sa voix.

Hermione se tut pendant plusieurs secondes en examinant avec une répulsion évidente la grande silhouette sombre qui se tenait devant elle. Le fait de voir Drago Malefoy plus méprisant que jamais devant elle, en face du _Repos du Sorcier_, en plein Irlande n'augurait absolument rien de bon. Elle sortit sa baguette tremblante et la brandit fermement dans sa direction. Mais elle constata dépitée que Drago avait déjà la sienne tendu vers elle.

« Calme Granger » fit Drago dans un sourire moqueur. « A ta place, je réfléchirai _d'abord_ avant de lancer des sortilèges à tout va. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment pas besoin de réfléchir Malefoy, pour savoir qu'éradiquer ta personne de cette terre rendrai un fier service au monde sorcier. »

Drago ne fit qu'éclater de rire.

« Allons, tout doux l'animal. Procédons dans l'ordre. Je parle, tu écoutes et après on démarre les hostilités » rétorqua Drago.

« Et bien parles !! » répondit Hermione véhémente.

« Elia Granger » susurra Drago, son sourire moqueur toujours bien en place.

Et Hermione pâlit.

Et Drago ricana.

« Bien, je vois que tu as déjà tout compris. » fit-il.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? » murmura Hermione, tremblante.

« Le Lys Ecarlate » répondit tranquillement Drago. Et ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'éclater de rire.

« Que veux tu que ça me fasses ? Et où est le rapport avec Elia ? » Demanda t-elle

« Et bien, je vois que Azkaban t'as ramollit le cerveau. Quel dommage !!! Toi qui en étais si fière. Je vais devoir tout t'expliquer alors. Tu as dû entendre parler du Lys Ecarlate ? »

Hermione se crispa imperceptiblement tandis que l'image du mangemort blond barbouillé de suie lui revenait à l'esprit. Sa tension n'échappa pas à Drago. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson d'anticipation.

« Entendu parler du Lys Ecarlate ? Mais les gens ne parlent plus que de lui…les chapeaux s'appellent lys écarlate, on nomme les hippogriffes lys écarlate et bientôt il y'aura des sorts nommés lys écarlate j'en suis sûre… »

« Trêve de plaisanterie Granger» la coupa sèchement Drago « Je sais de source sûre que tu as fait partie de la dernière évasion fomentée par ce type. Tu dois donc avoir des renseignements sur lui…Peut être l'as-tu même déjà rencontrer…Je t'envie tu sais ? »

« Jamais !! » s'écria Hermione pressentant déjà la suite des paroles de Drago.

Celui-ci sourit sadiquement.

« Ça m'étonnerait. Quoi qu'il en soit, voila comment on va procéder. »

Et instinctivement, Hermione frissonna. Drago n'avait pas élevé la voix plus haute qu'un murmure et cependant, il y avait dans son attitude glaciale, dans ces yeux clairs, une lueur qui faisait se glacer le sang dans ces veines, comme l'aurait fait l'approche d'un péril mortel.

« Je détiens ta sœur, bâillonnée et ligotée par mes soins. Elle est en ce moment même entre les mains attentives et frustrées de certains de mes camarades mangemorts. »

Hermione leva plus haut sa baguette mais Drago la coupa avant qu'elle ai eut le temps de lancer un quelconque sortilège pour calmer sa colère.

« Saches que si tu t'avises de me lancer ne serait ce qu'un sortilège de chatouillis, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Si je ne suis pas de retour dans une heure, Elle sera exécutée. Et je m'assurerai qu'elle le paie au centuple. » Cracha t-il.

Ses paroles stoppèrent immédiatement Hermione.

Drago la fixa longuement. Ses yeux perçants et pâles paraissaient lire toutes les pensées agitées qui la secouaient. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux et l'air du soir était tout à fait calme et leurs chuchotements se perdaient dans le bruit qui venait de la salle de l'auberge. Cependant, après son observation, Drago fit quelque pas en avant du porche et vivement regarda autour de lui avec soin puis comme rassuré que personne n'écoutait, il revint à côté d'Hermione.

« Je suis sur que ton esprit brillant à déjà commencer à travailler sur l'identité de ce vaillant bonhomme. Peut être même sais tu déjà qui se cache sous l'identité du Lys Ecarlate. »

« Je n'en sais rien » répondit Hermione doucement, comme résignée à ce que sa vie soit une longue suite d'épreuves.

« Je m'en contrefiches » la coupa sèchement Drago « Débrouilles toi pour attirer le Lys Ecarlate dans la maison abandonnée de la route de Navan demain dans la nuit si tu veux revoir ta sœur vivante…et en bonne santé évidemment»

« Pourquoi veux tu rencontrer le Lys Ecarlate ? »

« Je vois en effet que Azkaban t'as complètement bouffé la cervelle. Mais la suite de ce délicieux programme ne te concerne plus. Contente-toi de le faire venir à cet endroit demain à neuf heures du soir si tu veux revoir cette douce Elia. » Lui répondit ironiquement Drago.

« Mais, je ne peux faire cela !! » s'écria Hermione. Il y'avait un abîme de désespoir dans sa voix étranglée par les larmes. « De plus, un seul jour pour trouver qui est le Lys Ecarlate, c'est impossible. Même toi tu dois le savoir. »

« Bien sûr que si !! » insista sèchement Drago sans faire attention à sa prière enfantine qui eut émut n'importe qui d'autre. « En tant que victime des mangemorts et supposée protégée du Lys Ecarlate, personne ne te soupçonneras. Tu es au contraire particulièrement bien placé pour découvrir qui c'est. C'est son antre ici. Débrouille toi pour découvrir son identité d'ici demain et l'envoyer où je te l'ais dit. J'attendrai le résultat de tes investigations à l'auberge du _Troll Décapité_. Je ne t'accorderai ni une heure de plus ni heure de moins. A la moindre minute de retard de ton héros. Je tue Elia de mes propres mains. »

« Et si je n'y arrive pas ? »

« Tu doutes de ta cervelle Granger ?! Azkaban t'as singulièrement changée !!!! Si tu n'y arrives pas alors, ce serait terrible pour ta sœur. Et je ferais en sorte que la totalité des mangemorts dont elle est la prisonnière lui passe dessus avant sa mort. »

Hermione retint de justesse un sanglot de rage et de désespoir. Elle savait que de Malefoy, elle ne pouvait attendre la moindre pitié. Tout-puissant, pour l'instant, il détenait la vie de sa sœur dans sa main. Et elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que s'il n'arrivait pas à son but, il serait sans merci.

« Je te tuerai de mes propres mains Malefoy, si tu lui fais le moindre mal »

« A toi de voir. Inutile de te dire qu'à la moindre fuite et si j'observe la moindre agitation, le résultat sera le même. »

Et Drago ne fit plus attention à elle, il avait posé sa cruelle alternative et il laissa Hermione décidé. Lentement, il se dirigea à son tour vers la falaise qu'elle occupait précédemment et sa baguette bien en évidence, il la regarda se débattre avec ces pensées.

Hermione l'observa haineusement et les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle l'aurait poussé dans le vide avec joie si elle avait su où retrouver Elia.

Elle avait précédemment dit à Malefoy que ce mystérieux héros de roman était le sujet de conversation de tout un chacun en Irlande et c'était vrai.

A son réveil, elle avait cherché à découvrir qui était ce fameux Lys Ecarlate pour au moins lui montrer sa reconnaissance. Mais en vain. Un manteau de mystère semblait l'entourer et ni les quelques habitants irlandais qu'elle avait rencontré, ni les précédents rescapés ne semblaient savoir qui il était.

Certains affirmaient que c'était une veille sorcière, d'autres un homme jeune, pour d'autres encore, c'était un vieil homme boiteux. Et pour les moins chanceux d'entre eux, une simple voix douce et rassurante. Pour elle, c'était un jeune homme blond et barbouillé de suie qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis. Elle s'imaginait bien que Dean ou Seamus qui avaient recueilli les dizaines de sorciers la nuit du 9 septembre avait quelque chose à voir avec cette ligue. La bâtisse entière semblait être destiné à l'accueil des rescapés…Et Ron qui avait veillé à son chevet avec Elia. Son prétexte ne l'avait absolument pas convaincu.

Avant son évasion, son cœur et son imagination avait été remués à la pensée de cet homme courageux qui sans se faire connaître avait arraché des centaines de vie à un sort terrible. Lorsque pour la première fois et sans vraiment y croire, elle avait entendu parler de cette troupe de jeunes enthousiastes dans sa cellule, qui par amour pour leurs semblables arrachaient des femmes, des enfants, des hommes vieux comme jeunes à un sort affreux, elle avait senti son cœur se gonfler de fierté pour eux.

Et d'amour quand elle-même finalement, s'était vue délivrée.

Pendant que Malefoy lui avait parlé, ses pensées allaient au noble et mystérieux chef de cette héroïque petite troupe qui quotidiennement risquait sa vie librement et sans ostentation pour le bien de l'humanité.

Ses larmes coulèrent et sa poitrine se souleva sous l'effort de se respiration rapide et haletante. Elle qui avait cru être enfin sortie de cet enfer. Elle ne fit plus attention au bruit des buveurs de l'auberge et son âme s'envola vers ce héros mystérieux. C'était un homme qu'elle aurait pu aimer si son cœur déjà ne s'emballait pas à l'approche de Ron Weasley. Tout en lui attirait une imagination romanesque, sa personnalité, sa force, sa bravoure, la fidélité de ceux qui servaient la même cause noble sous ces ordres, cet anonymat qui lui faisait une auréole de gloire chevaleresque.

Mais avait-elle le droit de sacrifier Elia pour cet homme ? Avait-elle le droit de laisser ce rat de Malefoy faire tomber ce valeureux lion ?

Elia était la dernière personne qui lui restait. La dernière personne qui lui restait à chérir et à protéger. Même si cet homme aussi cent fois mérité toute sa confiance et à son amitié, il restait malgré tout un inconnu.

Elia était sa sœur, la dernière personne avec qui chérir le souvenir de ces parents. Elles s'en iraient du monde sorcier et retournerait du côté moldu. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de ce monde qui loin d'être la vision extraordinaire qu'elle avait entraperçue alors qu'elle lisait sa lettre d'amission à Poudlard, n'était que noirceur et laideur. Ce monde lui avait pris ces parents et sans doute sa soeur dans un avenir très proche. Elle se dégoûtait mais sa décision était prise.

Drago qui l'observait se battre avec ses pensées se rapprocha quand Hermione leva la tête. Il l'observa et dans ces yeux il lut sans aucun doute une détermination qui lui causa une vive satisfaction car avec une expression sarcastique, il porta à sa bouche une cigarette fraîchement allumée avec un contentement non dissimulé.

« Bien Granger. J'attendrai ton hibou demain soir à 6 heures. »

Et dans un pop sonore, il transplanna.

* * *

Osant à peine respirer, Hermione se composa le visage joyeux qui seyait à chaque rescapé. Elle se dirigea vers l'auberge dans laquelle elle pénétra et sans attendre se dirigea vers le salon privé de Rosmerta dans lequel elle savait que discutaient Ron et ses amis. Elle se sentit bien seule et trop effrayée du sort de Elia. Son cœur battait trop fort et elle essaya d'occulter la sensation désagréable et humiliante de son imminente trahison. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Le rire bruyant et moqueur de Ron la fit sursauter douloureusement. Les éclats de rires brefs et juvéniles de Dean faillirent la firent sourire amèrement. Et même les remarques sans vivacité de l'ami de Ron, Harry Potter lui semblèrent à ce moment là plus supportable que la douleur suffocante qui l'assaillait.

Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et Ron lui sourit joyeusement. Elle lui rendit son sourire de manière crispée. Elle s'assit sur l'un des sièges libre de la salle et les écouta relater à un Harry Potter content, les déboires de leur ancien professeur de divination et le besoin maladif d'Hermione de consulter livres sur livres à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Hermione eut un sourire triste.

Elle sentit un regard fixe posé sur elle. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard scrutateur de Harry Potter, toujours grand, toujours élégant, toujours endormi et de bonne humeur avec son sourire à moitié endormi à moitié niais qui dans cette occasion plus que jamais était de nature à exaspérer les nerfs de Hermione. Elle se demanda si ce grand dadais avait déjà eut à faire un choix plus difficile que celui de choisir la couleur de la robe à assortir à un mouchoir. Elle le toisa en retour. Ce qui ne sembla pas l'affecter outre mesure puisqu'il prit immédiatement la parole.

« Vous semblez bien songeuse Hermione» dit-il avec une lenteur irritante et attirant par là même tous les regards vers elle. «Quelque chose vous préoccupe ? »

« Hermione ? » interrogea Ron

« Non, c'est rien. Je me sens juste un peu fatiguée. » Dit-elle en lançant vers Harry un regard irrité. Elle n'avait pas voulu être blessante mais cet Harry Potter l'avait prise de court. Elle avait dans l'intention de rester avec eux le plus longtemps possible pour peut être entendre des informations sur la ligue du Lys Ecarlate. D'ailleurs que faisait-il encore là ? Sa présence empêchait peut être aux autres de parler de choses plus importantes.

« Bon Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais Hermione et moi allons rentrer. » s'empressa de dire Ron

« L'insolent ! » observa Harry en souriant « Ron, je pense que je passerai la nuit chez toi si cela ne te dérange pas. Je ne me sens pas du tout l'énergie de rentrer chez moi à une heure si tardive. »

Ron approuva gaiement et Hermione eut un soupir d'impatience. Elle avait eu l'intention de mener un interrogatoire serré à Ron quand celui-ci émit l'idée de rentrer.

Après de longues salutations aux garçons restants, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la cheminée tandis que Harry se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Allons Harry que fais tu ? » lui demanda Ron les yeux ronds d'étonnement.

« Ron tu sais très bien que je n'apprécie guère les petits voyages par cheminée. J'en ressort toujours barbouillé de suie et le ventre à terre. Je compte m'éviter ce genre de désagrément le plus souvent possible. »

« Et le tranplanage vous connaissez ? » intervint sèchement Hermione. Son inquiétude et sa propre attitude la rendaient facilement irritable.

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas atterrir au bon endroit si je m'hasarde à transplaner » répondit Harry dans un rire semi embarrassé.

Ron, devinant que Harry avait encore là quelques projets en tête se dépêcha d'intervenir.

« Bon, je t'attendrai dans le petit salon Harry. A tout à l'heure »

Harry lui fit un sourire et sortit, tandis que Ron et Hermione à tour de rôle entrèrent dans la cheminée en criant le nom du domicile de Ron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione était assise sur le canapé du petit salon de la maison de Ron Weasley et avec à côté d'elle un Ron quelque peu crispé par sa proximité.

« Tu veux boire un dernier verre ? » lui demanda t-il en se levant gauchement

Elle acquiesça et accepta avec plaisir le verre de bierraubeurre qu'il lui présenta. Lui-même se servit un verre de Irish Whiskey et s'assit à ces côtés.

« Ron comment fait tu pour supporter ce Harry Potter? Il m'exaspère terriblement. Sait-il faire autre chose que passer sa vie entre salles de souper et salles de jeu ? » Demanda t-elle hargneuse tout en maudissant son comportement.

Ron bougea inconfortablement sur le canapé et la fixa quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Hermione ne parle pas comme cela de Harry s'il te plaît. Il fait partit des hommes les plus admirables que j'ai jamais connu et c'est véritablement mon meilleur ami, je lui dois tout ce que je possède en ce moment même…alors s'il te plaît garde tes réflexions pour toi. » Lui répondit il un peu sèchement et son regard se fixa sur la cheminée.

Elle sentit qu'elle l'avait refroidi et elle s'en voulut immédiatement. Non pas seulement parce qu'elle avait mis Ron en colère mais aussi parce que cela pourrait compromettre toute discussion à venir. Or, elle avait besoin de le mettre en confiance. Qu'avait elle eu besoin de déverser sa frustration grandissante sur Harry Potter ?

La crise morale qu'elle traversait l'avait rendue intraitable quand aux fautes d'autrui. Elle se sentit réellement vile. A quel point une créature humaine pouvait être broyée et frappée par le destin, cela venait de lui être démontré avec une force brutale. Si la semaine précédente, on lui avait prédit qu'elle s'abaisserait à trahir un homme qui au péril de sa vie avait sauvé la sienne, elle aurait haussé les épaules de dédain. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle trahirait aussi l'homme pour qui son cœur battait si fort et si délicieusement….

Et cependant, elle s'apprêtait à accomplir cet acte méprisable. Peut être sera-t-elle responsable de la mort de cet homme. Elle regarda le profil de Ron et sentit combien son antipathie et son dédain pour elle seraient grands si jamais elle venait à découvrir l'identité du Lys Ecarlate pour ensuite le trahir. Tant de personne se jugent les uns les autres superficiellement, distribuant le mépris sans raison fondé, elle en était la victime permanente. Elle méprisait un peu Harry Potter pour ses folies, pour ces occupations vulgaires mais en avait elle le droit ? La nature avait voulu être extrêmement généreuse vis-à-vis de lui et de tous ces défauts, on ne pouvait rendre responsable, disaient-on, que sa pauvre mère à demi folle, et son père mort trop tôt semblait-il et qui n'avaient pris soin de la jeune vie qui s'épanouissait loin d'eux et que peut être leur négligence avait ruiné. Hermione se sentit naître une profonde sympathie pour Harry Potter en même temps qu'un profond sentiment d'injustice.

Elle baissa la tête douloureusement et un sentiment de honte l'envahit. Le plus horrible ne serait pas de laisser Elia mourir, mais de sacrifier la vie de l'homme qui les avait sauvé toutes deux. Et elle était sûre que Elia penserait la même chose. Pourrait-elle vivre avec ce sentiment de trahison ? Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ces yeux s'embuèrent encore. Pouvait-elle laisser ce Malefoy s'en sortir aussi facilement ? Ce déchet allait tuer cet homme à qui l'on devait des centaines de vie par sa faute à elle, simplement à cause de son égoïsme et son ingratitude ? Elle se retint de laisser couler les larmes qui la submergeaient.

« Ron pardonne moi. Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas du tout ce que j'ai dit. » Sanglota t-elle presque.

Ron se retourna vers elle et après l'avoir observé sévèrement lui sourit.

« C'est pas bien grave Hermione. » Il observa perplexe ses épaules tremblantes. Puis, songea que les réflexions de Harry, surtout dites sur un ton badin, méritaient approfondissement. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ce soir Hermione ? Tu m'as l'air très agitée. » Essaya t-il mais il eut un soupir déçu lorsqu'il vit que sa tentative n'eut aucun résultat.

Ils restèrent dans un long silence qui mit Ron au supplice. Il s'agita nerveusement sur le canapé. Mais que faisait Harry ?

« D'ailleurs où est Elia ? Elle était sensée rentrer bien avant nous ce soir. » Interrogea t-il, légèrement ennuyé de faire face seul à une Hermione morose.

Alors, les larmes de Hermione ne voulurent plus se laisser contenir. Toutes ces émotions, toutes ces luttes, l'horrible incertitude sur le sort de Elia l'étouffaient. Et la gentillesse de Ron fit déborder son sentiment de culpabilité. Elle éclata brusquement en sanglots faisant par la même occasion se raidir de frayeur Ron. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de savoir faire face à cela.

« Eh bien Hermione ? Pourquoi tu pleures comme cela tout à coup ? » Sa voix tremblait presque autant que celle de Hermione quand elle lui répondit.

« Ron… j'ai bien faillit faire quelque chose d'ignoble!!!! Pardonne-moi » dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans les habits de Ron qui se crispa tel un piquet.

« Comment ça…quelque chose d'ignoble ? » demanda t-il en rougissant. Il s'en voulut de profiter de sa proximité pour humer son odeur délicieuse dans les circonstances actuelles.

Hermione releva la tête et Ron sentit son cœur s'emballer à voir ses épaules secouées de sanglots. Elle était si près de lui que les mèches flottantes de ses cheveux lui caressaient les joues, ses yeux brillants de larmes l'affolaient et sa voix qu'il trouvait musicale lui mettait du feu au cœur. Il n'était plus sûr de vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais le nom de Drago Malefoy chassa le brouillard qui lui alourdissait l'esprit.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » demanda t-il soudainement, les sens en alerte.

« J'ai rencontré Drago Malefoy tout à l'heure au _Repos du Sorcier_. Il a kidnappé Elia et a mis sa tête à un prix… »Elle se redressa complètement et pria qu'il comprennes ses luttes et sa faiblesse.

« A quel prix ? » insista Ron. Hermione se tritura les mains avant de répondre doucement.

« Il veut…. que je découvre qui est… le Lys Ecarlate et que je le lui livre » chuchota t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de désespoir

Ron l'envoya brusquement à l'autre bout du canapé en hurlant

« Pardon ? »

« Il m'a dit que si je ne faisais pas en sorte que le Lys Ecarlate se rende demain soir dans une maison abandonnée sur la route de Navan, je pouvais dire adieu à Elia…qu'il la tuerait de ces propres mains… Ron…que dois je faire ?» dit-elle en le suppliant du regard « je n'ai que jusqu'à demain pour découvrir son identité et je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir vraiment le faire. Mais Elia… »

« Où est-il ce connard ? » la coupa sèchement Ron en se relevant.

« Il m'as dit loger à l'auberge du _Troll Décapité_ mais Ron, personne ne doit être au courrant et s'il lui arrive le moindre mal, c'est Elia qui en paiera le prix. Il ne m'a pas dit où elle est gardée prisonnière, ça peut être n'importe où… ».

Ron l'observait fulminant avec quelque chose ressemblant fortement à du mépris dans ces yeux.

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça Ron » dit-elle au supplice « je n'ai encore rien fait…je ne sais pas qui c'est… »

Ron passa nerveusement une main dans ces cheveux avant de s'affaler sur le canapé.

« Tu sais toi qui c'est ? » lui demanda t-elle doucement

« N'y pense même pas Hermione » répondit-il d'une voix glaciale en se relevant « comment peux tu même penser livrer Le lys Ecarlate qui t'a sauvé la vie et la sienne… qui a pris des risques inconsidérés et avec lui des dizaines d'autres hommes… le livrer à Drago Malefoy ? » Il prit une profonde inspiration « _Vos vies_ devraient _lui_ appartenir !!! » Hurla t-il en shootant rageusement dans le canapé.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et frémit devant le regard flamboyant et sans merci de Ron.

« Oui, je sais Ron…mais….Elia » et elle baissa la tête en sentant des larmes de culpabilité envahir ces yeux.

Ron ne répondit pas et regarda la jeune femme dont les épaules tremblaient légèrement, il la contempla longuement jusqu'à ce que sans y penser son expression s'adoucit et que quelque chose comme de la tendresse brilla dans ces yeux.

« Même si j'étais assez lâche pour te le dire Hermione, je ne le pourrais pas. Mais, ne t'inquiètes plus. Tout va s'arranger. Tu as bien fait de me le dire. Nous sauverons Elia. »

Hermione rassembla ses forces et releva la tête en entendant la confirmation de ces doutes sortir même de la bouche de Ron.

« Vous… ? Alors toi aussi Ron ? »

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« N'en parlons plus…l'heure avance, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Je te donne ma parole que Elia sera sauvé. »

Hermione sourit de soulagement, et, dans un élan amoureux aussi bien que reconnaissant, elle sauta au cou de Ron et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Un frisson aussi délicieux que soudain traversa ce dernier et bien que rouge de timidité, il ne tarda pas à prendre avec possessivité les lèvres de Hermione dans un long baiser.

Malheureusement pour eux, c'est ce moment là que choisit Harry Potter pour ouvrir la porte du petit salon et pénétrer dans la salle de son pas nonchalant. En voyant le couple enlacé, il eut un grand sourire niais et s'écria sans honte aucune :

« Eh bien je vous dérange ? Il est vrai que l'atmosphère est propice aux ébats amoureux… » Son regard était profondément malicieux.

Hermione se dégagea de Ron et fit mine d'arranger ces cheveux ébouriffés. Rougissante, elle se retourna vers Harry et dit en bégayant :

« Non non, pas du tout on avait…finit ? »

Ron, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, lui agrippa tendrement l'épaule.

« Je te verrais demain Hermione. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe du reste d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement et disparut. Ils entendirent son pas dans les escaliers, puis le silence.

Harry toussota doucement.

« Eh bien Ron ? Je ne savais pas que votre relation était si avancée » interrogea t-il le sourire grand.

Ron ne fit que grogner.

Leurs relations amoureuses étaient des choses dont ils ne parlaient jamais vraiment entre eux et il n'avait certainement pas envie de commencer ce soir.

« Ce n'est qu'une miss je-sais-tout » répondit Ron encore profondément troublé et qui ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il disait.

« Oh mais une miss je-sais-tout et un monsieur je-sais-rien…ça promet un duo explosif » répondit Harry en éclatant de rire.

Ron grogna encore en devenant écarlate puis repensant à sa conversation précédente avec Hermione il se rassit.

« Fermes la porte Harry, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter. »

Ce dernier, bien que toujours souriant, fit ce que Ron lui demanda et vint s'asseoir lui aussi près de Ron.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Drago Malefoy commence à faire des siennes et il est évident qu'il s' y prend d'une manière totalement différente que celle de Kreutzer. »

« Malefoy est en Irlande ? » demanda Harry.

On pouvait remarquer que ces yeux n'étaient plus endormis et que sa bouche n'avait plus son expression accoutumée de satisfaction niaise. Une lueur étrange de passion intense brillait sous ses paupières.

« Oui, et il détient Elia Granger. »

* * *

Quand Hermione rentra dans sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers les rideaux qu'elle tira et ouvrit en grand les fenêtres. Le jardin était sombre, presque aussi sombre que son humeur. Elle se coucha sur son lit sans ôter sa robe sorcière. Des idées et émotions contradictoires courraient follement dans son esprit. Au-delà de la joie de voir ces sentiments enfin révélés à Ron, elle avait conscience du désespoir aigu qui lui martelait l'âme sans pitié. Malgré les assurances de Ron, elle croyait peu possible qu'ils puissent sauver Elia avant le lendemain neuf heures dernier délai imposé par Malefoy. Elle avait cru l'espace de quelques minutes que son esprit et son intelligence alliée à l'énergie masculine de Ron puissent venir à bout de Drago Malefoy. Mais, comment prévenir son chef, car elle ne doutait plus que Ron fasse partie de cette ligue, et sauver Elia cela en l'espace de quelques heures ? Comment monter un plan l'espace de si peu de temps ?

Elle était si absorbée par ce pensées qu'elle laissa passer le temps et épuisée de cette longue veillée exténuante, elle s'était endormie d'un sommeil agité où des rêves rapides ne semblaient être que la continuation de ses pensées inquiètes. Quand tout à coup, un bruit de fond dans la maison la réveilla en sursaut.

Alarmée, elle se leva et tendit l'oreille : la maison de Ron était aussi calme que possible. Les grandes fenêtres ouvertes laissaient passées à flots la lumière rosée de l'aube naissante et elle frissonna légèrement.

Doucement, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et traversa la pièce pour ouvrir la porte de la pièce. Rien que le calme particulier aux heures matinales où le sommeil est lourd chez tous. Mais le bruit l'avait rendu inquiète. Elle se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers et les descendit avec l'impression glacée de ne pas être à sa place.

Au bout d'un instant, elle déboucha dans le couloir qui donnait sur le petit salon privé de Ron.

Elle s'arrêta en entendant le bruit d'une porte qui se refermait et l'instant suivant Harry Potter dans une robe sombre impeccablement repassé apparut devant elle. Il avait sur ces épaules non pas son habituelle cape verte brodée à la main mais une cape aussi sombre que sa robe. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui. Il leva les yeux et la vit, un léger pli vint alors barrer son front.

« Vous partez ? » questionna t-elle « ou cela ? »

« J'ai des affaires urgentes qui m'appellent dans le Nord » répondit-il d'un ton froid et traînant.

« Mais et Ron… »

« Je lui ai laissé un mot le prévenant de mon départ soudain. Je ne pensais pas avoir le temps de vous saluer proprement avant mon départ. Mais que faîtes vous debout à une heure si matinale ? » Lui demanda t-il en retour

« Mais vous auriez certainement pu remettre votre départ à plus tard. Ron sera… » Voulut t-elle continuer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas tant pour Ron, avec votre présence, je suis sûr que cet ingrat ne remarqueras même pas mon absence…maintenant si je puis me permettre.. . »

Evidemment, il chercha à s'en aller mais Hermione usait de tous les moyens pour le faire encore rester quelques minutes sans qu'elle saches vraiment pourquoi.

« Harry, arrêtez de me vouvoyer, je vous en prie. Je voulais m'excuser de mon attitude inqualifiable d'hier. J'étais un peu nerveuse et peu encline à …discuter. Me pardonnes…. tu ? »

Harry eut à son encontre un sourire totalement inexpressif. Hermione fut parcourut d'un sentiment désagréable car l'attitude de Harry Potter avait toujours été chaleureuse à son encontre jusqu'ici.

« Evidemment, que je te pardonne. Mais nous discuterons de cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, je dois absolument m'en aller car… »

« Quand est ce que tu as reçu ce papier traitant d'affaires urgentes de toute façon? Jusqu'à hier soir encore je n'ai vu aucun hibou arrivé que ce soit au _Repos du Sorcier_ ou ici...et quand je suis allée me coucher, vous étiez près vous aussi à le faire…qui envoie des hiboux à des heures aussi tardives ? Il y'a quelque mystère la dessous... »

« Il n y'a aucun mystère la dessous. Je dois aller visiter ma mère…voilà !!! me permettras tu de partir maintenant ? » Demanda Harry un brin d'agacement perceptible dans ces paroles.

Hermione le fixa quelques secondes surprise puis battit en retraite.

« Bien, tu reviendras nous voir bientôt ? Ou partiras tu sur Londres immédiatement après ? Je tiens réellement à m'excuser de mon impolitesse… »

« C'est oublié, et je reviendrai le plus rapidement possible, c'est une promesse. ». Les mots étaient froids et cérémonieux.

Après un sourire tout aussi froid, il s'inclina et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la sortie.

Hermione se sentit soudain très fatiguée. La sensation désagréable de l'attitude de Harry à son égard encore bien présent dans son esprit, elle resta debout dans le couloir.

Puis ne voulant plus affronter la solitude de sa chambre avec le fantôme de Elia, elle se dirigea vers les appartements de Ron. Elle resta quelques secondes à observer sa porte bêtement quand à sa grande surprise, elle vit un morceau de parchemin dépasser de sous la porte. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se baissa et intriguée le prit, elle vit une écriture grande et sans personnalité qui remua quelque chose au fond d'elle sans qu'elle parvint à dire quoi.

_Changement de plan._

_Je vais moi-même repérer les alentours du Troll Décapité._

_La suite de l'opération reste inchangée._

_Demande à Hermione de ne pas me tenir rigueur si je dois me priver du bonheur de la saluer._

_A bientôt._

_Harry Potter_

Il est probable que tout à coup, Hermione fut frappée d'une paralysie intellectuelle analogue à celle de Harry Potter, car elle fut obligée de lire et relire à plusieurs reprises les quelques lignes qu'elle avait devant les yeux avant d'être à même d'en comprendre le sens.

Quand enfin la teneur du mot lui pénétra l'esprit, elle fut saisie d'horreur.

Bah ! Non, c'était ridicule ! Elle rêvait ! Ses nerfs surmenés lui faisaient voir des signes et des hasards dans les coïncidences les plus banales ! Il allait …voir sa mère dans le Nord…le _Troll Décapité_…Cette écriture ? Elle se revit lire en tremblant un parchemin froissé dans la cellule de Azkaban.

Lentement, elle fit tomber la feuille de parchemin.

L'horreur de ce qu'elle allait faire la saisit plus pleinement que la veille. Le coup était frappé. Lui… Harry Potter…lui…le Lys Ecarlate…Oh ! Comment pouvait elle avoir été si dédaigneuse ? Elle comprenait tout d'un coup maintenant…le rôle qu'il jouait, le masque qu'il portait…ses multiples apparences…afin de jeter de la poudre aux yeux du monde. Et tout ceci par bravade, pour la difficulté à vaincre. Cet homme riche et désoeuvré voulait avoir un but à sa vie et avec lui quelques hommes enrôlés sous sa bannière, ils s'étaient amusés pendant les derniers mois à risquer leurs vies pour nombres d'innocents que d'autres tuaient par plaisir et haine.

Le masque de fat niait avait été impénétrable et le rôle joué à la perfection jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il n'y' avait rien d'étonnant à ce que les mangemorts se rongent les sangs à découvrir qui était le Lys Ecarlate alors que ce dernier les accueillaient dans son salon même. Qui devinerait que sous ce nigaud en apparence se cachait celui dont l'audace téméraire et l'ingéniosité pleine de ressource avait bafoué les meilleurs espions du mage noir ?

Elle comprenait la grande colère de Ron la veille. Cet homme et Harry ne faisait qu'un. Et elle s'était permise de le critiquer vertement face à lui. Pire, elle allait le trahir sans remords pour Elia. Et elle comprenait mieux l'attitude de Harry le matin même. Ron avait dû lui parler la veille et le matin même il ne voyait en elle que sa potentielle trahison. Son ingratitude.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de revenir sur le passé. Elle avait commis une faute par son aveuglement et elle devait se faire pardonner, non pas avec des remords mais par une action immédiate et efficace.

Elle devinait assez au vu de son comportement et de son attitude ce matin même qu'il n'abandonnerait pas ceux pour qui il avait risquer sa vie et qui mettaient leur salut en lui, qu'il ne tournerai pas le dos au danger et qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber Elia. Elle avait été bien bête, elle aurait dû leur en parler dès le début.

La physionomie menue de Hermione était devenue tendue et dure, ses lèvres arrondies étaient fermées sur ces dents serrées. Elle voulait accomplir ce qu'elle s'était promise plutôt que mourir de regret. Entre ces sourcils apparut une ride, qui exprimait sa volonté de fer et une résolution inflexible. Elle irait et elle tuerait Malefoy s'il s'avisait de toucher Harry ou Elia. Son plan était fait.

Elle devait intervenir mais elle ne pouvait le faire seule.

« Ron » hurla t-elle en frappant de ces poings crispée la porte fermée.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite du chapitre.

Reviews???

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien n'a moi tout à JKR à quelques exceptions près…

_**Pairing**_ : M je pense

_**Couple principal**_ : Harry/Drago

_**Résumé**_ : voir profile

_**Bêta**_ : LilyMalfoy2708, qui s'est retrouvé au chômage à cause de ma flemmardise….pardonnes moi

_**Note de l'auteuse : **_

Je suis désolée pour ce retard évidemment , d'autant plus que ce chapitre à été écrit au même moment que le précédent en gros je n'ai pas d'excuse mais j'espère que vous vous souvenez toujours de moi…Mouistiqua est encore venue gentiment me remonter les bretelles et je m'atèles de suite au prochain chapitre. Celui-ci est court certes mais il introduit le prochain chapitre qui sera long car première confrontation entre mon héros et le méchant monsieur Malfoy. C'est une apéritif vous voyez…enfin je me tais…et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez bien sûr…ça fait un peu longtemps faut dire que j'ai perdu un peu le fil et le ton de la fic…à bientôt donc

_**RAR anonymes: **_

**Nat** : Merci pour ta précédente review, je reste sacrément attachée à tes reviews c'est sûr . Pour répondre à tes questions, et aussi bizarre que ça peut paraître non…je n'avais pas prévu que l'info filtre que Harry est le Lys écarlate, mais il ferra quand même fasse à beaucoup de difficultés sans que cela se saches…Et oui Harry se brûleras les ailes lol c'est même quasiment sûr…quant au fait que Drago est un sacré adversaire, je te laisse le découvrir toi-même…Read, enjoy and review ???

**Mlle Black** : merci pour la review voila donc la suite…mais sans louciouss lol

**Yohina** : ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour ça, ta review était très bien et m'a fait plaisir, et encore plus s'il t'a plu bonne lecture si jamais tu te retrouves sur cette page…

**Sycca** : Une nouvelle lectrice, ça fait vraiment plaisir !!! C'est dur d'en avoir des nouveaux et surtout de les garder lol je suis ravie que ça t'es plu et j'espère que tu vas savourer celui-ci…fais moi savoir (et oui, on gratte les reviews maintenant lol)

**Mouistiqua** : j'aime que tu me remontes les bretelles

Merci à tous les autres reviewers à qui j'ai répondu en message privée normalement, si non je suis désolée et je vous remercie de vos reviews…

Et maintenant, faites place au :

Lys Ecarlate

**Chapitre 6 (et demi)**

* * *

_Auberge du Troll Décapité_

_Drogheda, à 50 miles de Dundalk_

_1 heure de l'après-midi._

Drago Malfoy regarda la table devant laquelle il était assis d'un air profondément répugné.

Il essaya d'occulter toute la misère qui se concentrait autour de lui mais ce fut très dur. Il avait assisté aux préparatifs de l'aubergiste pour son souper et il avait presque envie de s'en aller en courrant. Il était descendu il y'a de cela quelque temps pour demander d'un ton péremptoire à l'aubergiste de lui servir un souper avant l'heure habituelle. Ce dernier en râlant contre les clients arrogants s'exécuta pourtant.

Tandis que Drago se tenait debout derrière lui en analysant le moindre de ces mouvements, Bongiorno (Drago osa lui demander ce qui était passé par la tête de ces parents de le nommer ainsi et l'aubergiste n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié) avait sorti d'un recoin caché quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une nappe. En la dépliant, ils constatèrent dans un bel ensemble qu'elle était trouée et couverte de tâches à de nombreux endroits. Même après plusieurs insultes à l'encontre de l'aubergiste celui ci lui affirma, irrité que c'était la seule qu'il posséda. Puis avec le plus grand soin, il l'étala sur la table en cherchant à dissimuler les souillures. Drago irrité nettoya le tout d'un coup de baguette.

Ensuite Bongiorno sortit de son tablier un torchon vieux et déchiré aussi mais propre dans une certaine mesure et entreprit d'essuyer les couverts, les verres et les assiettes qu'il posa sur la table. Drago se demanda si l'aubergiste savait ce qu'était une baguette et si oui est ce qu'il savait s'en servir. Ou alors il n'était cracmol.

Il sentit sa profonde antipathie pour l'aubergiste montée d'un cran.

Lorsque la table fut prête autant qu'elle pouvait l'être, Bongiorno y jeta un regard satisfait. Il épousseta la chaise et regarda Drago d'un regard ironique en déclarant que le 'sang pur' pouvait prendre place. Drago le toisa dédaigneusement en pensant tout fort qu'il avait vu des cages à hiboux plus accueillantes et plus propres que ce trou à rats et s'assit dédaigneusement.

Quand Bongiorno s'éclipsa vers ces marmites en maugréant qu'il pouvait toujours aller voir ailleurs, Drago renifla de dégoût. Il aurait certainement déserté l'endroit au triple galop si sa mission ne requerrait pas de la prudence et de la discrétion. Et franchement personne de sensé n'oserait s'aventurer dans le trou puant de ce cracmol sans une très bonne raison. Sa tête ou plutôt celle de son père était assez connu dans le monde sorcier pour qu'on le reconnaisse assez aisément (hormis ce rat d'aubergiste bien sûr a qui le nom de Malfoy prononcé haut et fort n'avait engendré qu'un haussement d'épaule) et or la discrétion était de mise. Il s'était déguisé d'un habit de prêtre sorcier pour la journée et avait sacrifié sa longue chevelure pour une coupe plus courte et surtout plus discrète. L'absence de gel conférait à sa chevelure des ondulations et des boucles loin de la coiffure stricte rejetée vers l'arrière qu'affectionnaient tant les Malefoy mâles. Grâce à cela, il passerait inaperçu. Il ne voulait certainement pas ameuté Ordre du Phoenix et autres parasites avant la conclusion de son plan.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme vêtu de la robe sombre de mangemorts entra dans la pièce.

« Triple imbécile !!! » lui cria d'emblée Drago en le foudroyant du regard « ne vous ai-je pas précisé de ne pas porter cette robe ici ? Ne suis-je donc entouré que d'incapables ? »

« Pardon Malefoy » bégaya le dit mangemort en se crispant devant le regard mécontent de Drago. Celui-ci le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il voulait bien croire qu'il était nécessaire de remplir les rangs de mangemorts mais de là à engager ce genre de cervelle de veracrasse…

« Approche et parle » lui dit il en désignant la seconde chaise à côté de lui.

« Tous les ordres que tu as donnés en été exécuté à la lettre. Des patrouilles sont disséminées un peu partout dans les broussailles jouxtant la route de Navan. Les mangemorts qui s'occupent de garder la prisonnière ont bien compris qu'il devait tout faire pour donner l'impression d'une garde relâchée autour de la cabane du père Froissart. »

« Êtes-vous sûrs que cet endroit n'est connu de personne ? »

« Oui, personne ne le connaît. Il y'a bien quelques cabanes de pêcheurs ça et là sur le chemin mais… »

« Ça va. Et pour cette nuit ? » L'interrompit Drago agacé

« Tous les chemins possibles sont parcourus par des patrouilles, comme toujours Malfoy, et Dicks attends de nouveaux ordres. »

« Alors retourne le trouver de suite. La nuit va bientôt tomber. Dis lui de renforcer les patrouilles surtout celle de la cabane c'est compris ? Et surtout soyez discrets !! »

Le mangemort hocha la tête frénétiquement et Drago le regarda fixement en notant de dire à son père de rétrograder ce type là pour toute mission qui requerrait un minimum de cervelle.

« Dis quelque chose plutôt que de secouer la tête ainsi » lui dit Drago en sifflant

« Parfaitement Malfoy »

« Très bien. Pars, va voir tout de suite Dicks. Veille à ce que le renforcement des patrouilles se met de suite en mouvement et demande lui de te donner une demi-douzaine d'homme et amène les ici avec toi. Tu dois être de retour dans dix minutes avec Dicks. Va. »

Le mangemort le salua et sortit en sursautant quand Drago changea la couleur de sa robe en une autre grise fade qui allait bien mal à l'individu. Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.

Drago se retourna satisfait vers son assiette vide. Le plan qu'il avait mis en place pour capturer le Lys Ecarlate devenait parfaitement clair. Granger était bien gourde de penser qu'il aurait confiance en elle pour ne dire son plan à personne. Si elle était en contact avec la ligue du Lys écarlate, il était évident qu'elle allait leur parler de la capture de sa Sang de Bourbe de sœur. Drago avait fait en sorte de laisser une fausse sécurité autour de la cabane dans laquelle était ligoté la prisonnière. Il ne doutait pas que le fauteur de trouble, le Lys Ecarlate connaisse cette cabane du Père Froissart. Sans doute que ce justicier de seconde zone allait s'empresser de s'y rendre pour délivrer la jeune « victime » de Drago. Drago n'en avait rien à faire. Cette donzelle n'était là que pour attirer le preux chevalier. Au préalable, il allait sans doute se débarrasser des mangemorts de garde composée des plus balourds et sots que Drago avait pu trouver dans la troupe qui l'accompagna en Irlande. Aucun danger donc qu'ils viennent à bout du Lys Ecarlate à moins que Drago ne le surestime vraiment. Dans tous les cas, s'il n'arrivait pas à la cabane, il serait toujours pris en chemin par les dizaines de mangemorts qui allaient suivre ces faits et gestes dès qu'il serait repérer. Le grand souci était que personne ne connaissait vraiment son apparence. Mais de toute façon, au vu de ce qu'il connaissait du personnage, il serait probablement métamorphosé.

S'il arrivait à la cabane, la fuite lui serait impossible à lui et à sa protégée. Rassuré de sa victoire face aux mangemorts présent, il s'aventurerait le cœur tranquille dans la cabane. Un sortilège anti transplannage y avait été mis en place. Et de toute façon, une fois repérer, le même sort allait être jeté sur le Lys écarlate. Une fois dans la cabane, ils allaient tous lui sauter dessus. Toutes les routes étaient gardées et surveillées. Le piège était bien tendu. Le filet au début largement ouvert allait se resserrer peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se referme sur le Lys Ecarlate à qui son habileté fabuleuse n'aiderait en aucune manière cette fois ci.

Il désirait voir entre ces mains cet ennemi habile qui s'était joué aussi longtemps de tout le monde. Il allait se réjouir de sa chute et lui infliger les pires tortures physiques et morales. Il allait lui montrer que le mieux était de s'allier au seigneur des Ténèbres et que c'était la seule solution viable. Comme lui Drago Malefoy l'avait compris.

Bongiorno entra en déposant devant Drago un souper maigre mais consistant. Drago satisfait de sa victoire prochaine se pencha sur son maigre dîner et parut même prendre goût aux plats sans saveur de Bongiorno.

Soudain, un son lui parvint, Bongiorno négociait visiblement avec un autre client. Drago se coupait un morceau de pain lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un grand jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce.

Quand Drago le vit, son cœur se glaça.

* * *

Le jeune homme blond entièrement vêtu de noir qui rentra vivement eut un sourire joyeux à l'encontre de Drago puis s'assit en face de lui.

« Eh bien ! Holà aubergiste !!! Où est cet imbécile de Bongiorno ? Je lui ai pourtant dit que je voulais immédiatement souper. »

Drago l'observa attentivement tandis qu'un affreux pressentiment l'envahissait. Il regarda les cheveux lisse et terne du blond qui appelait l'aubergiste avec un léger accent manxois dans son anglais. Ses grands yeux marron dans lesquels brillaient une intelligence vive, comme enfouie.

L'autre aussi se mit à l'observer attentivement puis sans que rien puisses le présager il sortit sa baguette en évidence, la tendit vers Drago et éclata de rire.

« Drôle de sort ! Malefoy…je jurerais que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici… »

Drago se reprocha sa stupidité qui l'avait fait mettre sa baguette dans sa poche Il devint soudainement plus pâle. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'il avait en face de lui son hardi ennemi.

« Allons Monsieur, je n'apprécie guère vos façons. Je ne vous connais pas et je vous demanderai donc de réviser vos manières. »

« Vous ne me connaissais pas ? Allons pas de ça… » Et le jeune homme mis à plat sa baguette sur la table tout en surveillant étroitement Malefoy du coin de l'œil.

Bongiorno entra et déposa devant son nouvel hôte une assiette à peine plus propre que celle de Drago avant de se retirer en traînant des pieds. Même s'il remarqua la tension ambiante dans la salle, il ne fit pas mine de s'y intéresser.

Drago constata avec effarement qu'il n'avait pas fait entourer l'auberge de mangemorts. Il n'avait pas compté que l'audace légendaire de son ennemi lui ferait venir directement à son auberge plutôt que vers la cabane du Père Froissart. Les patrouilles ne visaient que les chemins qui menaient à la cabane et aucune vraiment autour de l'auberge. Il voulut porter la main à sa poche mais le blond d'un grand signe ironique de baguette lui fit signe de remettre ses mains sur la table. Son ennemi ne savait certainement pas qu'il avait des acolytes qui viendraient dans pas moins de dix minutes. Un peu plus rassuré, il décida d'allonger le plus longtemps possible sa conversation avec son vis-à-vis.

Drago n'avait pas peur pour lui personnellement. Il aurait volontiers lancé les hostilités s'il avait l'assurance de mettre à terre le Lys Ecarlate. Il n'était pas bon de mésestimer l'ennemi, celui-ci d'autant plus. Il avait montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il était d'une grande puissance magique et même si Drago n'était pas minable, l'assurance et l'aplomb de son vis-à-vis le faisaient redouter quelques coups fourrés. Et il ne craignait pas pour son bien être personnel, il pouvait transplanner dans la seconde, non, ce qu'il craignait le plus c'est que son ennemi par un tour connu de lui seul parviennes à s'échapper et à mettre par terre tout son judicieux plan qui pour l'instant se trouvait sérieusement compromis, il fallait bien l'avouer. Que faisait-il là assis face à lui au lieu d'arpenter les chemins pour retrouver la prisonnière ? Il retint de justesse un grognement de mécontentement. Et ces imbéciles de mangemorts ne pourraient certainement pas l'attraper aisément s'ils n'étaient pas dirigés par la main rusée et le cerveau malin qui avaient la haine pour stimulant.

« Dans ce cas, il serait poli de me donner votre nom en retour ne croyez vous pas ? » demanda aimablement Drago

« Joshua Marvin » répondit l'autre dans un sourire ironique.

« Est ce votre véritable nom ? »

« Me croyez-vous assez stupide pour vous donner mon véritable nom ? »

« J'en déduis donc que ce n'est pas non plus votre véritable apparence ? »

Joshua éclata de rire.

« Vous êtes foutrement divertissant monsieur Malefoy….ma véritable apparence qui sait ? Vertudieu mais à quoi sert véritablement ce Bongiorno ? Il a oublié de m'apporter à boire…Bongiorno !!! Là que fait il ? Est il en train de bailler au corneilles ou de dormir ? Vous permettez ? »

Il attira à lui la bouteille de vin sans toucher à sa baguette et Drago constata mortifié que le Lys pratiquai de la magie sans baguette ce qui corsait véritablement l'affaire.

« Que Diable faites vous là ? » demanda Drago un peu irrité. La froide témérité de son ennemi l'avait fait quelque peu sortir de son flegme habituel.

« Enfin, monsieur Malfoy, je dîne tout comme vous. » répondit l'autre en se servant du vin et en mettant dans son assiette par grande lampée des cuisses de poulet tièdes et sèches qui constituait le plat principal du dîner.

« Je ne savais pas » continua Joshua « que vous étiez dans les ordres sacrés. C'est une vocation diablement dur dans notre monde…diablement…Foutredieu c'est le cas de le dire !!!…haha…oh mon ami je ne voulais en aucun blasphémer…très joli costume vraiment… »

Drago rougit de manière très discrète. C'était la dernière fois qu'on le prenait à se déguiser.

« Je… »

« Mais là ! Je vous aurai reconnu partout …bien que la coiffure et l'habit vous change quelque peu »

« Il est vrai que vous vous y connaissez en déguisement n'est ce pas ? »

« Mon dieu !! Ça change tellement un homme…mais…Morbleu, je ne voulais absolument pas vous offusquez...vous ne l'êtes pas n'est ce pas ? C'est rudement mal élevé de faire des remarques. »

Drago le regarda haineusement.

« Hermione Granger va bien ? » demanda t-il soucieux de changer de sujet.

« Très bien, je vous remercie » lui répondit l'autre froidement et Drago eut un sourire ironique.

Il y'eut un instant de silence pendant lequel les deux hommes se regardèrent, semblant se juger l'un et l'autre dans leur for interieur. Drago qui cherchait à cacher sous son habituel ton hautain son impatience regardait à intervalles réguliers sa montre.

« Vous avez l'air bigrement pressé Malfoy, vous rendez vous quelque part ? Je vous en prie faites, ne prenez garde à moi…j'ai tout mon temps » l'interrompit encore Joshua « vous savez ce n'est pas regardant votre montre toutes les trois secondes que vous la ferrez avancer plus vite » continua t-il en conjurant le sel et le poivre. « Vous attendez un confessant sans doute Monsieur ? Hé…pas une dame quand même hein ? L'Eglise moldu ne le permettrai pas…quoique dans le monde sorcier c'est peut être différent ?? Qu'enseignez-vous réellement Mon Père ? Diantre, cette nourriture est bigrement fade si l'on ne rajoute pas du sel et du poivre »

Drago écoutait à peine son discours décousu. Il restait à peine deux minutes avant que n'apparaisse Dicks et son acolyte.

« Vous disiez quelque chose Monsieur ? » demanda Joshua

Drago le regarda méfiant. La baguette de son vis-à-vis était bien en évidence devant lui mais l'autre ne semblait avoir aucune intention de s'en servir à son encontre. Bien grand lui fasse, dans pas moins de deux minutes, il allait chèrement regretter cette tendance à la causette qu'il avait.

« Non pas du tout Monsieur Marvin, votre babillage comble bien assez et de manière fort efficace le silence » dit il en regardant l'autre renversé allègrement dans le creux de sa main du poivre et du sel. Cela ne frappa pas du tout Drago, il savourait son triomphe anticipée et dans un dernier accès d'impatience, il regarda derechef l'horloge immonde de la pièce. Il restait moins d'une minute. Souriant intérieurement, il tourna son regard vers le Lys Ecarlate se gaussant d'avance de se défaite prochaine. Soudain, sans qu'il s'y attende le moins du monde, il reçut une grande poignée de poivre et de sel dans les yeux. Affolé, il se leva en pestant, éternuant et toussant en même temps. Il sentait sa tête éclater mais dans un accès de pure fureur il attrapa sa baguette et lança à l'aveuglette des sorts d'immobilisation. Aveugle, sourd et muet il remuait bras et jambes et pendant ce moment, Joshua avec un sourire ironique sortait de sa poche quelques gallions qu'il jeta sur la table et sans la moindre hâte ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Drago essoufflé par ces mouvements désordonnés de panique, et dans un éclair de lucidité se lança un sort pour dégager ses yeux tandis qu'une pensée humiliante lui traversa l'esprit :

Le Lys n'avait même pas eu recours à la magie. Il s'était fait avoir, comme un cracmol ou encore plus humiliant, comme un moldu.

* * *

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien n'a moi tout à JKR à quelques exceptions très près…

_**Pairing**_: M je pense

_**Couple principal**_: Harry/Drago

_**Résumé**_: voir profile

_**Bêta**_: LilyMalfoy2708, sans qui en gros j'abandonnerai la fic lol

Hello, Hello tout le monde ne parlons pas du retard de près de sept mois ça n'a aucune importance …Ce qui est important c'est que je vous remercie de toute vos reviews en sept mois j'avais oublié que y'avais des gens qui appréciait cette fic…alors merci beaucoup à **Jenin, ****Nouchette****, Pivoine** (tu n'aimes pas Hermione? lol quel blasphème!!!),**Sinelune** ♥, **Vif ****d'or****G****ally84** (moi aussi j'attends ton update ), **Mouistiqua** (oui, Harry n'est rentré dans cette auberge que pour embêter Drago lol), **Kaoru****Leelo****Calavera**(disons que Drago va donner du fil à retordre à Harry, en tout cas plus que son prédécesseur c'est certain j'espère que ce chapitre te gaveras ), **Alixelle****, LilyMalfoy2708** ma chère bêta qui va me pardonner mes longs silences hein? ♥, **FAMME **(trop touchée d'avoir été une fois dans ma vie l'objet d'une exception qui confirmes la règle merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite te donnera envie de poster encore et encore des reviews…j'en demande pas trop hein?), **Camille** (j'ai pas ton adresse envoie la moi et merci pour la review…j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà répondu non?), **Ayuluna****Angelus****Loveless**** Malfoy-Potter** (tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu veux ), **Rayondesoleil****94**** Angel Soya,** **Eloise****Bins****Setsu****Talen**** , Nat** ( à qui je dédie le chapitre et Harry n'est venu que pour emmerder Drago lol si je puis dire et les réponses à tes questions tu ne les aura peut être pas dans ce chapitre ), **Camille, ****Leilan****Devil****PopsLRDM****Zaika****Yohina** (tu a tout a fait raison Drago va passer un satané sale quart d'heure et oui voila de quoi sera fait le prochain chapitre mais ne t'inquiètes pas Drago ne souffriras pas tout simplement parce que je ne pourrai pas tout décrire je suis nulle en torture )

Ce fut long mais j'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Normal faut chouchouter le lecteur (en plus du chapitre ). Je remercie aussi tout ce qui ont lu, alerter, etc…trop de flemme sans doute…

Et maintenant faites place au:

**Lys Ecarlate**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Drago était à peu près revenu à lui; ses éternuements étaient devenus moins violents et il arrivait enfin à tenir debout. Il parvint à atteindre la porte juste au moment où Dicks et son acolyte frappaient à la porte.

Drago ouvrit la porte violemment et avant que ces subalternes eussent pu dire un mot, il trouva le moyen de bégayer entre deux éternuements:

«Le grand blond habillé de noir!!! Personne ne l'a vu?»

«Où Malfoy? Quel grand blond??»

«Ici!! Là!! Tout de suite!! Il n y'a pas cinq minutes!!!»

«Nous n'avons rien vu du tout!!! On a renforcés les gardes comme…»

«Bougres d'idiots fermez-là!!!» hurla Draco de dépit; Il se tourna alors vers l'horloge.

«Tiens…vous avez exactement trois minutes de retard » articula t-il doucement dans un état de fureur très concentrée.

«Malfoy, nous…»

«Vous avez fait ce que je vous ai demandés mais vous avez probablement perdu un temps précieux à traîner en cours de route. Heureusement qu'il n'y'a pas grand mal, sans cela ça vous aurait coûté cher, sans aucun doute la vie.»

Les deux mangemorts frissonnèrent de concert. Il y'avait tellement de colère et de haine dans le regard de leur chef.

«Le grand blond…» Bégaya Dicks en se tortillant

«Oui, là, à l'instant en train de dîner face à moi pour je ne sais quelle raison!!! Pour des raisons de…sécurité je n'ai pu l'empoigner à moi tout seul. Ce Bongiorno doit sans aucun doute être de mèche avec lui. Et il a filé, presque sous votre nez!!!»

«Il ne pourra pas aller loin sans être aperçu Malfoy.»

«Ah?»

«J'ai envoyé quarante hommes de renfort au service des patrouilles, vingt sont descendus vers la côte près de la cabane. Ils m'ont assuré qu'ils ont veillés sans arrêt toute la journée, et qu'il n'était pas possible que qui que ce soit atteigne les environs sans être vus par au moins un de nos hommes»

«C'est parfait. Est-ce que les hommes savent ce qu'ils ont à faire?»

«Ils ont reçus des instructions très précises et j'ai parlé moi-même à ceux qui partaient pour la hutte. Ils ont à suivre- aussi secrètement que possible- et saisir tout inconnu qu'ils apercevront, surtout s'il est grand ou s'il possède une physionomie étrange, ou courbé comme s'il voulait dissimuler sa taille et s'en saisir.»

«Absolument pas!!! Saisi par des idiots tels que vous, ce Lys écarlate nous filerait encore entre les doigts. Il faut le laisser le champ libre jusqu'à la cabane et là bas l'entourer et s'emparer de lui. Il ne pourra absolument pas s'échapper contre des dizaines de mangemorts. D'autant plus que j'ai installé au préalable un sort d'anti-transplannage sur la cabane et ces alentours.»

«Ils l'ont bien compris.»

Drago haussa un sourcil sceptique avant de les mitrailler de son regard implacable.

Les deux acolytes s'entreregardèrent en se frottant les jambes l'une contre l'autre.

Drago appuya son regard en fronçant les sourcils. Vite agacé par leur manège il aboya:

«Qu'y a-t-il?»

«On a d'autres nouvelles pour vous Malfoy, à ce que Zeyners m'a dit, il y'a environ trois quart d'heures, un grand homme blond a discuté avec un vieux sorcier, nommé Kaur, d'une apparence misérable, qui habite a dix pas d'ici…»

Les yeux de Draco se tintèrent de reflets meurtriers.

«Vous m'aviez pourtant dit ne pas avoir vu d'homme blond dans les environs…» Grogna t-il

«C'était avant d'arriver ici» bégaya Dicks en tremblant

«…et?» questionna Draco, l'impatience prenant le pas sur sa colère.

«La conversation roula sur un guide pour visiter la côte, il nous semblait que c'était un touriste ou un truc du genre…»

Drago ferma les yeux de colère en se frottant les tempes.

«Un grand blond vous dites? Et il n'est venu à l'esprit de personne que cet homme qui a une envie soudaine de visiter les côtes presque à la tombée de la nuit puisse être notre homme!!!»

«Nous pensions…»

«SILENCE» hurla Draco. Et pour évacuer sa colère il lança deux sortilèges de torture sur les mangemorts pétrifiés. Leurs hurlements eurent vite fait d'ameuter Bongiorno qui entra dans la pièce en roulant des bras.

«Monsieur le Sang Pur, je n'accepterai pas la pratique de ces sortilège dans mon établissement. Je vous prierai donc vous et vos collègues de vous en allez sur le champ!!!» Hurla ce dernier pour couvrir les hurlements de douleurs des deux mangemorts.

Il se tut cependant quand Draco se retourna vers lui. Quand il fut sûr de ne plus être embêté par l'aubergiste, Draco se retourna vers les deux mangemorts qui essayaient encore de reprendre souffles et esprits.

«L'heure avance maintenant. Où habite ce vieil homme?»

« A quelques minutes de marche d'ici…»

«Envoi l'un de tes hommes s'assurer si l'homme blond est parti avec ce Kaur.»

«Bien» répondit Dicks en se relevant doucement. Il accéléra en voyant Draco lever sa baguette.

Dicks alla donner les ordres nécessaires tandis que Draco fixait du regard le mangemort resté sur place. Ce dernier se relevait difficilement en évitant au maximum le regard de Draco. Bongiorno quant à lui avait déjà déserté l'endroit.

Drago enrageait littéralement, il avait hâte de voir les mailles du filet se refermer sur cet audacieux Lys Ecarlate mais avec ces mangemorts, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il était incroyable de voir à quel point ces derniers manquaient effroyablement de la moindre parcelle d'intelligence.

Cependant, il était décidé de suivre à la trace son ennemi, et un espoir dorénavant vague lui emplissait le cœur que s'il suivait son ennemi dans ces moindres déplacements, il aurait l'opportunité de l'atteindre avant qu'il n'atteigne la cabane ou était retenue la sang de bourbe.

D'autant plus qu'il semblerait que le Lys Ecarlate ne sache pas ou se trouvait cette cabane.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi pendant lesquels le mangemort se refugiât dans un coin sombre de la pièce et ou Draco se rongeant d'impatience. Il n'avait plus confiance en personne; ce dernier tour du Lys l'avait fait douter du succès final de son plan. Il devait être partout à la fois jusqu'à la capture final de l'impudent.

Dicks revint à ce moment là, suivi d'un vieillard, vêtu d'un tissu sale et râpé, luisant de graisse. Ses cheveux roux étaient parsemés de gris, une barbe en tire bouchon et une couche de grasse sur les joues et le menton lui donnait un aspect particulièrement horrible et répugnant. Il se tenait le corps penché en avant dans une attitude de fausse humilité, et dégageait une odeur pestilentielle de renfermé.

Drago eut un geste de recul devant l'individu et fit signe au vieillard de rester à une distance respectueuse. Sous la lampe à huile qui pendait du plafond, le vieillard semblait sortir tout droit des enfers.

«Est-ce là l'homme en question?» demanda Drago à Dicks.

«Non, Malfoy, nous n'avons pu retrouver l'homme en question mais celui là semble avoir des renseignements qu'il est prêt à céder à leur juste valeur.»

«Ah!» répliqua Draco en se détournant du rebus de l'humanité qu'il avait devant lui.

Le vieillard se tenait humblement sur le côté, appuyé sur un gros bâton noueux et attendait que le majestueux jeune homme daigne lui poser des questions.

«Dicks me dit que tu sais quelque chose sur un certain jeune homme blond vêtu de noir que je désire attraper…Salazar garde tes distances!!!» ajouta Draco quand il vit le vieil homme faire un pas vers lui.

«Oui Monsieur» répondit le vieil homme avec un zézaiement dans la voix, «Kaur et moi-même avons rencontré ce jeune homme dans l'après midi et voulait qu'on le conduise jusqu'à la cabane du Père Froissart car il y avait quelques rendez vous avec…»

«Qu'avez-vous répondu?» le coupa Drago

«Je n'ai eu le temps de rien répondre, Kaur cet enflure, ce fils de veracrasse…» Répondit le vieil homme d'un ton offensé

«Abrège et continue ton histoire si tu ne veux pas en pâtir» coupa sèchement Drago

«Ce Kaur m'a ôté les mots de la bouche votre Honneur, alors que j'allais me proposer car je connais parfaitement l'endroit, c'est normal j'y suis né, j'ai gambadé sur chaque colline chaque prés et fourrés, et Kaur, cet engeance de démon s'est proposé et le jeune homme l'a engagé contre une bourse de gallions. Je me demande s'ils vont aller bien loin étant donné que Kaur ce suppôt du diable à une jambe de moitié plus courte que l'autre…»

«Sont-ils partis?»

«Bien sûr votre Grandeur, ils sont partis il y'a de cela une demi heure…enfin partis, façon de parler étant donné que Kaur à d'abord dû boire une demi bouteille de Whiskey Pur feu pour se mettre en état de marche…»

«Alors ils sont partis?»

«Oui votre Magnificence, la bêtise de ce jeune homme me pétrifie, il aurait dû voir que Kaur ne pourrait jam…»

«Ce Kaur connaît-il bien les environs?»

«Connaître??? Mais votre Hauteur!!! Je viens de vous dire qu'il ne connaissait sans aucun doute pas les environs comme moi…d'ailleurs le chemin emprunté par…»

«Alors tu sais le chemin qu'ils ont empruntés?»

Le vieil homme se gratta le menton d'un air pensif.

Il y'eut une longue pause pendant laquelle Draco regardait le vieil homme d'un air menaçant. Au bout de quelques minutes, le vieillard mis la main dans l'une des poches de son habit et en ressortit quelques mornilles qu'il regarda avant de soupirer.

«Voilà ce que ce jeune homme m'a donné quand il est parti avec Kaur, pour que je garde le silence sur lui et sur ce qu'il faisait.»

Sans un mot Draco sortit une bourse de sa poche qu'il jeta au vieil homme.

Le vieil homme attrapa rapidement la bourse qu'il ouvrit d'un air fébrile. Il se mit à compter avidement les gallions qui la remplissaient et souffla d'un air extasié:

«Vingt gallions!!!»

Dicks regarda Draco d'un air étonné.

Il semblerait que le jeune homme ne veuille agir sur son interlocuteur par l'intimidation mais semblait au contraire désireux de l'amadouer en se montrant aimable afin de tirer profit de ce que connaissait le vieil homme. En effet, Draco craignait que la menace d'un sortilège de torture ou une autre méthode de persuasion ne vienne finir d'obscurcir l'esprit du vieux bonhomme et il savait avoir plus de chance avec l'appât du gain.

«Oui, c'est bien ça, vingt gallions…y'en a-t-il assez pour délier ton honnête langue?»

«Qu'est ce que votre Excellence désire savoir???»

«Que tu nous montres le chemin emprunté par Kaur afin qu'on puisse aisément rattraper ces deux hommes. Ou un chemin plus court pour qu'on puisse éventuellement leur couper le chemin. Tu connais bien la route?»

«Chaque pierre, chaque touffe d'herbe, Votre Seigneurie» répondit le vieillard avec calme.

Sans rien ajouter, Draco jeta a terre quelques gallions de plus au pied de l'homme qui s'agenouilla vivement et appuyé sur ces mains les ramassa une à une. Une des pièces roula sous la table et le vieillard rampa pour la chercher sous l'œil patient et condescendant de Draco. Une fois relevé, le vieil homme attendit les instructions de Draco. Ce dernier se retourna vers Dicks qui regardait d'un air concupiscent les pièces scintillantes et lui dit:

«Rassemble les hommes, nous partons immédiatement.Et toi, conduis-nous!!!»

Le vieil homme sortit suivit de près des mangemorts et de Draco. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers sous l'œil furieux de Bongiorno et se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur de l'auberge ou les attendaient une dizaine d'homme.

«Je vous y conduit votre Altitude ??»

«J'y compte bien» répondit calmement Draco «mais n'oublies pas que si tu m'as trompé je donnerais l'ordre à mes hommes de t'infliger de telles tortures que ton souffle quittera sans doute ton immonde corps pour toujours. Mais si nous trouvons cet homme blond avant qu'il n'atteigne cette cabane, il y'aura pour toi cinquante gallions de plus. Acceptes-tu l'affaire?»

Le vieil homme se gratta le menton d'un air pensif. Il regarda la bourse qu'il avait dans les mains, puis leva les yeux vers son splendide interlocuteur et ensuite sur Dicks et son acolyte qui étaient derrière Draco. Après un instant de réflexion il dit:

«J'accepte.»

«Alors, allons y. n'oublies pas de tenir ton engagement et je tiendrais le mien»

Sur un dernier salut obséquieux et rampant, le vieil homme prit l'avant de la marche en traînant des pieds. Draco se retourna vers Dicks et les mangemorts:

«Quant à vous, suivez nous et ce le plus silencieusement possible. Il est hors de question que ce plan échoue encore à cause de votre stupidité. J'ai besoin de vous car ça chauffera dans cette cabane si l'on ne le rattrape pas ou je me trompe fort auquel cas vous seriez resté sur place. Notre partie va se décider dans ces bois, je vous le garantie car cet imbécile de Lys Ecarlate a eu l'audace ou la stupidité-je ne sais pour laquelle de ces deux raisons- de conserver son plan primitif en plus d'être seul. Il va directement vers cette cabane pour délivrer cette oie blanche. S'il arrive sur place avant nous, le plan reste le même, les hommes le cueilleront dans la cabane, et si nous le rattrapons en chemin, préparez vous à un rude combat.»

Tout en donnant ces ordres clairs et concis, Draco avait changé son habit de prêtre contre une robe plus adéquate pour une bataille.

Alors qu'ils allient se mettre en route, il eut un grand raffut derrière lui. Draco se retourna près à châtier les insolents quand quatre mangemorts qui agrippaient une frêle silhouette apparurent dans son champs de vison. Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança rapidement.

«Qu'est ce que cela veut dire» aboya t-il

«Malfoy, je pense que vous serez ravi de notre prise. On l'a trouvé a rôder autour de l'auberge encapuchonnée à l'instant.»

Drago haussa un sourcil en regardant la silhouette se débattre vainement. Il avança d'un pas et arracha brusquement la capuche du captif.

Au vu du visage du prisonnier, un long silence de mort s'établit. Puis Draco haussa les sourcils tandis qu'un rire sardonique lui montait à la gorge.

«En voila une prisonnière intéressante!!! Que fait tu donc là Granger???» Ricana méchamment Draco, tandis qu'avec une familiarité inhabituelle il lui prit le bras et la rapprocha de lui.

«Est-ce là un plan de ton vaillant chevalier??? La partie s'annonce décidemment intéressante. Tu seras mon joker Granger, c'est maintenant certain, le Lys Ecarlate ne m'échappera pas, à moins qu'il tienne très peu à ta vie Granger.»

Il eut du mal à retenir un ricanement satisfait et pendant ce temps Hermione tentait en vain de cracher au visage de Drago, ce qui ne semblait nullement l'affecter.

«C'est une rude partie qui s'annonce pour notre héros, préparez vous Dicks, je sais que vous aimez à acculer les animaux blessés parce que c'est un renard acculé que nous allons retrouvez.»

Et au vieil homme qui était revenu sur ces pas et qui assistait à la scène:

«Avance manant, il me tarde de retrouver mon ami.»

Dans la seconde la troupe s'ébranla et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois.

* * *

La nuit était assez obscure et la route accidentée. D'ailleurs le seul mangemort qui s'était aventuré à jurer après une chute s'était vu lancé un stupefix par Drago et avait été abandonné sans remord sur le bord du chemin. Le dit chemin se trouvait à quelque distance de la mer, bordé de chaque côté par des buissons et des arbres rabougris. Les misérables branches de ces arbres semblaient être autant de menaces car dans cette demi-obscurité on les aurait prises pour des bras figés.

Par une chance inespérée selon Drago, la lune ne semblait pas vouloir percer les nuages, en se glissant sur le bord de la route et en tenant compte de la ligne basse des arbustes, Drago était sûr de pouvoir surprendre son ennemi.

La solitude était complète. Déjà, les dernières lumières du village s'étaient éteintes dans le lointain, et sur la route de Navan, il n'y'avait pas trace d'habitation humaine, pas même une hutte de pêcheur; au loin à leur droite le bord de la falaise dominait une plage rocailleuse sur laquelle la marée montante se brisait doucement. Drago se demanda à quel endroit précis de cette côte déserte se trouvait son ennemi. Plus ils avançaient, plus Drago se berçait à l'idée de la toile qu'il avait tissée et à travers laquelle le Lys; malgré son don d'ubiquité, allait se faire prendre. Cette capture périlleuse serait le plus bel acte de sa carrière de mangemort. Elle lui assurerait la gloire…

«Pensez vous que nous allons bientôt les rejoindre??» demanda Drago au bout d'une demi heure.

«Plus très loin votre Honneur» répondit le vieil homme.

«Nous n'avons toujours pas rencontré ton ami et le mien»

«Patience votre Excellence, ils sont en avant de nous. Je puis sentir l'odeur de leurs pas comme si je les voyais.»

«Tu es sûr de la route?»

«Aussi sûr que je le suis de la présence, dans la poche de votre Grandeur, de ces gallions qui je n'en doute pas vont bientôt tomber dans la mienne»

«Elles seront à toi sitôt que j'aurais serré la main de mon ami blond» rétorqua Drago d'une voix doucereuse.

Il ponctua sa remarque d'un regard menaçant avant de reprendre la marche.

Finalement au bout d'une demi-heure de plus de marche, Drago distingua comme un frémissement de buisson et s'arrêta prestement suivit des autres. A travers le silence qu'aucun bruit n'avait troublé jusque là, ils commencèrent à percevoir des bruits de bottes qui marchait sans discrétion aucune dans les fourrés. Drago stoppa précipitamment la marche et avec des gestes frénétiques fit signe à ces acolytes de sortir leurs baguettes. Prudemment, il s'avança, il voulait être sûr que c'était bien leur cible et pas une patrouille de ces troupes. Si c'était ces dernières il se ferrait une joie de leur apprendre la notion de discrétion. Son cœur battait frénétiquement, et il tremblait d'anticipation. Dans un mouvement souple, il sortit sa baguette tandis que les mangemorts derrière lui se préparaient au combat. Il rampa tel un chat derrière un arbre plus loin mais n'eut pas le loisir de faire un pas de plus. Soudain une mélodie vint briser le silence oppressant qui régnait dans les bois. Celle là même qui courrait sur toutes les bouches imprudentes depuis qu'Harry Potter l'avait chanté lors de son dernier bal à Londres. Une chanson que des impudents osaient imprimés et accrocher de temps à autres sur les murs du quartier général de Lucius Malefoy. Une chanson qui générait des descentes de mangemorts encore plus sanglantes dans les rues de Londres. Une chanson qui hérissa Drago de colère en même temps que de joie. Soit ce Lys Ecarlate était trop sûr de lui et sous estimait Drago, soit il était complètement demeuré.

En effet, une voix rauque et joyeuse perçait la nuit:

_Est-il ici, __S__era-t-il là?_

_Les mangemorts tremblent dès qu'il bouge_

_Satan lui-même le créa_

_L'insaisissable Lys Ecarlate._

En tout cas sa fin était bel et bien proche et cette fois ci Drago attaquerait sans craindre de voir son ennemi s'échapper.

Il fit signe à ces acolytes d'entourer l'endroit.

Le cœur d'Hermione cessa de battre. Elle devina, plutôt qu'elle ne vit les sentinelles se préparer au combat. Elle vit dans un éclair chacun d'eux, la baguette levée, prêt à frapper Harry. La voix se rapprochait de plus en plus, et dans l'immensité de ces bois, il était impossible de se rendre compte de l'endroit où se trouvait ce joyeux personnage qui chantait. D'abord affaibli, le son devenait de plus en plus clair et de temps en temps on entendait un caillou se détacher du chemin et rouler. Hermione sentait comme la vie lui échapper tandis que la voix se rapprochait et que le chanteur venait se prendre au piège. Du coin de l'œil elle vit l'un des mangemorts lever sa baguette un sourire cruel au coin des lèvres.

Non! Non! Et Non! Que le sang d'Elia retombe sur elle mais elle ne laisserait pas Harry mourir de cette mort.

Avec un hurlement sauvage, elle sauta sur ces pieds et s'élança en tournant un buisson qui lui avait servi de cachette lorsque les mangemorts s'étaient éloignés. Avec une frénésie folle, elle se mit à courir a l'aveuglette en criant:

«NON!!! NON!!! GARE!! C'EST UN PIEGE, ILS SONT LA, MALEFOY!! LES MANGEMORTS!! ALLEZ VOUS EN, ALLEZ VOUS…» Un coup de poing fulgurant donné par un mangemort en colère la coupa et la fit tombé à la renverse. Avant de sombrer, elle murmura les larmes aux yeux:« Enfuyez vous par pitié, par pitié…Elia».

Un silence terrifiant envahit les bois après la chute d'Hermione.

L'audacieux chanteur aussi s'était tu, mis en garde sans doute par les cris déchirants d'Hermione. Les hommes avaient bondi sur leurs pieds, toute précaution devenue inutile. Les falaises elle-même semblaient répercutés les cris précédemment lanças par Hermione.

Dans un cri de rage qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite, Drago donna le signal de l'attaque:

«Allez y mes gars et tuez tous ce qui bouge!!!!!»

La lune avait surgit des nuages, l'obscurité des bois s'en était allée et avait laissée place à une lumière brillante et argentée. Les mangemorts se précipitèrent dans les bois à tout va accompagner de Drago tandis qu'un mangemort restait auprès d'Hermione et du vieillard.

Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent tout de surprise en distinguant la forme délabrée de la cabane du père Blanchard perchée sur la falaise et qui se détachait nettement grâce à la lumière lunaire. Il se précipita avec ces hommes vers la cabane. Le battant était demi ouvert: l'un des hommes la repoussa; dans l'intérieur tout était sombre, le petit feu de la cabane jetait une faible lueur rouge dans les angles de la cabane. Les mangemorts s'arrêtèrent devant le seuil attendant de nouveau ordres. Mais Drago était paralysé d'horreur en voyant les mangemorts debout devant une cabane _vide_ comme des marionnettes inanimés.

Rempli de pressentiments étranges et angoissants, lui aussi rentra dans la cabane et s'arrêta sur le seuil:

«Qu'est ce que cela signifie» demanda t-il à voix haute.

«Je pense, Monsieur Malfoy, que maintenant il n'y' a plus personne dedans» répondit Dicks sans émotion.

«Comment a t-il pu délivrer la prisonnière alors qu'il y'a encore une minute il était là dehors???»Drago sentit monter en lui une angoisse fulgurante de même qu'un étonnement sans borne.

«Et les hommes???». Il sortit d'un pas rageur de la cabane tandis que des silhouettes embusquées émargeaient.

«Vous paierez cette bévue de votre vie!!! Toi et tes hommes!!!» ajoutât-il durement à l'un des mangemorts qui se montraient.

«Vous nous avez ordonné d'attendre que notre homme pénètre dans la cabane et de lancer un assaut. On a attendu et personne n'est venu.» Lui dit le mangemort obstiné.

«Et comment se fait-il que la cabane soit videalors???» demanda Drago en se gonflant de colère

«Mais, Monsieur Malfoy, je pense que la sang de bourbe était partie depuis un moment déjà…»

«Tu penses? Toi?» Fit Drago presque en étouffant de colère

«Vous nous avez ordonné d'attendre Monsieur» protesta le mangemort «et d'obéir sous peine de mort. Nous avons attendu. Personne n'est entré mais, j'ai entendu des gens se glisser hors de la cabane. C'était quelques temps avant que vous n'arriviez et bien avant que la femme ne crie»

Tandis que les yeux de Drago s'exorbitaient de stupeur devant tant de stupidité, un son les tétanisèrent. Il fallut à Drago toute sa volonté et son sang froid pour ne pas éclater d'une colère aussi violente que déplacée.

Donc ce maudit Lys Ecarlate l'avait dupé une fois de plus! La façon dont il avait réussi à atteindre la cabane, sans être vu par l'un des cinquante imbéciles postés devant, restait pour son adversaire une énigme absolue. Et encore plus mystérieux la façon dont il avait réussi à délivrer la jeune femme en étant ici et aussi a quelques pas d'eux plus loin dans les bois. Il était probable qu'il l'ait fait avant que la petite troupe n'atteigne les bois. Mais les troupes n'avaient vu aucun intrus sur les routes et encore moins ceux qui était postés autour de la cabane. On aurait vraiment dit qu'un génie puissant veillait sur l'audacieux Lys Ecarlate, et Drago sentit presque un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine tandis qu'autour de lui, il mesurait du regard les falaises grandioses et la solitude de la côte déserte.

Il se secoua en se moquant intérieurement de lui-même. Puissant génie ou pas, Drago viendrait à bout du Lys Ecarlate. Drago et ces hommes avaient tous entendu cette maudite voix chantant tout près d'eux dans les bois et apparemment à cet instant la prisonnière était délivré et s'enfuyait de la cabane. Ne restait qu'une solution. Le lys Ecarlate avait sans doute des complices qui connaissaient sans doute la cabane du Père Blanchard. Le dîner à l'auberge du Troll Décapité, la chanson dans les bois…tout avait été fomenté pour attirer son attention loin de la pièce maitresse de ce jeu: la cabane et la prisonnière. En croyant qu'il se dirigeait vers la cabane, ils lui avaient laissé l'opportunité de s'enfuir en toute tranquillité. Tout ce scénario avec les guides n'étaient…Soudain Drago sursauta tandis qu'un espoir lui fouettait le sang.

«Où est la prisonnière??» hurla t-il brusquement.

Commença alors une course effrénée vers les bois qu'ils avaient désertés quelques minutes auparavant.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Drago courait vers le dernier espoir qui lui restait. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit dit, ils trouvèrent tout simplement un mangemort affalé sur le sol avec sur lui un petit bout de parchemin dont le sceau représentait un flamboyant Lys Ecarlate. Il n'y' avait ni traces de Granger ni trace de vieillard. Drago eut l'impression de sentir couler son cœur aussi surement que l'encre d'un bateau.

Le cœur battant Drago s'approcha du corps immobilisé et ramassa le morceau du parchemin.

Il le déplia sachant déjà qu'il y lirait sa défaite écrasante:

_Est-il ici, __S__era-t-il là?_

_Les mangemorts tremblent dès qu'il bouge_

_Satan lui-même le créa_

_L'insaisissable Lys Ecarlate._

Dans un puissant cri de rage, Drago brûla le parchemin.

* * *

Hermione ne sut jamais combien de temps elle resta inconsciente sur le sol dur des arbustes bordant la route de Navan. Quand elle émergea, à demi engourdie, elle entendit des jurons étouffés à quelques pas d'elle. Effrayée, elle feignit l'inconscience et entrouvrit légèrement ces yeux pour voir le ciel éclairé par la lune et entendre au loin le roulement monotone des vagues. Mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait une couverture sur elle et sa tête reposait sur un sac de toile. Et c'est cet état des faits qui lui se redresser à une vitesse qui renforça son mal de tête fulgurant.

«Jour de Dieu, j'aurais aimé que ces bourreaux maudits ne vous tape aussi fort!»

En une seconde, et sans considération pour son mal de tête Hermione fut sur pied.

«Harry?»

Du moins, c'était sa voix qu'elle avait entendu pourtant devant elle ne se tenait que ce vieillard à la physionomie effarante. D'autorité, elle lui tourna le dos. Rêvait-elle? Etait-elle en proie au délire? Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et angoissée cria plus fort:

«Harry?»

«C'est très joli de m'appeler ainsi, ma chère! fit cette même voix nonchalante, mais ventre saint gris, je ne peux pas venir à vous, ce maudit avaleur de mort m'a lancé un sort qui m'empêche de bouger les jambes et je suis dans l'incapacité de le briser»

Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas au bout des dix secondes qu'elle passa encore à regarder autour d'elle. Puis elle baissa brusquement la tête vers le vieil homme. Il tournait le dos à la lune, il était a demi accroupi et cherchait vainement à se redresser en s'aidant de ses jambes qui semblaient collées l'une à l'autre. Hermione s'agenouilla face à lui …et regarda droit dans une paire d'yeux marron, bienveillants et même un peu amusés qui brillait dans le faciès défiguré du vieil homme.

«Harry? Harry, C'est toi? Mais…comment est ce possible?» Haleta t-elle entre pleurs et rires

«Là, là ma chère. Il vaudrait mieux que vous brisiez ce sort avant qu'il ne vienne à l'idée de ce cher Malfoy de refaire un tour par ici et Ron…»

«Ron?» hurla presque Hermione en se redressant de nouveau et en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle.

«Oui, ma chère. C'est bien lui que vous avez entendu chanter il n'y a pas si longtemps et qui vous a poussé à faire cet acte si héroïque. Ce qui m'emmène à vous demander ce que vous faites ici, au beau milieu de cette forêt glaciale, bien que vous m'ayez été d'une aide précieuse…»

«Oh Harry, je suis si désolée mais Ron…ne semblait pas vouloir…et puis…Oh Grands Dieux…» Elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Harry.

Tout à coup, un son assez étrange perça la nuit. Il était d'autant plus étrange qu'il semblait hésitant et ressemblait fortement à un cri d'hippogriffe.

Harry sourit à Hermione qui relevait la tête en sursautant et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Après que Harry ait reproduit exactement le même son, on entendit le bruit d'une paire de bottes qui se frayait un chemin pour arriver avec précaution jusqu'à eux. Il s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour reprendre ensuite son chemin.

«Harry?» se hasarda Ron -car c'était bien lui- «Harry tu es bien là?»

«Oui Ron mon cher ami, je suis là et en galante compagnie encore»

«Hein?»

Enfin, Ron apparu derrière l'arbre au pied duquel s'appuyaient Hermione et Harry, dans une cape sombre avec sa baguette fermement tenue en main. A la vue de la physionomie d'Harry additionné à la présence d'Hermione il ouvrit la bouche d'un air estomaqué.

Mais déjà Harry, par on ne sait quel miracle se leva sur ces pieds et avançait vers lui.

«Me voici, mon ami, dit-il avec son rire niais et bien plus grand que le vieillard que l'on avait vu précédemment, et bien en vie! Quoique que je ressemble à un épouvantail à moineaux dans cet équipement diabolique.»

«Merlin!!!!» s'écria Ron en détaillant Harry mais très vite son attention fut attirée par Hermione

«Mais que fais tu là?»

«Oh Ron… je suis désolée…mais… j'étais sûre… persuadée que tu ne viendrais pas aider... Harry» dit-elle en bégayant

«Persuadé que…» Il s'interrompit et poussa un juron retentissant

«Morbleu, Mes amis, on continuera cette intéressante discussion plus tard, mais pour l'instant on se doit de filer si l'on ne veut pas se retrouver devant un parterre de mangemorts n'est –il pas?»

Ron acquiesça en tournant le dos à Hermione qui bégayait des «oh» et regardait Ron avec des yeux suppliants.

Harry sortit sa baguette et d'un sortilège transforma deux feuilles en une plume et un parchemin. Il s'appliqua à écrire un message qui avait le don de l'enchanter car il avait un sourire éclatant en l'écrivant. Puis d'un mouvement, un splendide lys écarlate vint fleurir le bas du parchemin.

«J'aurai bien aimé voir la tête de mon ami Malefoy à la vue de ce parchemin, c'est vraiment dommage qu'on soit dans l'obligation de s'en aller»

«Mais Harry..» commença Ron

«Plus tard Ron…allons-y» le coupa Harry et en se baissant il laisse le parchemin sur le mangemort qu'il avait neutralisé quelques temps auparavant.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil insistant à Ron qui les joues rouges se dirigea vers Hermione et lui tendit la main. Celle ci leva des yeux qu'elle avait précédemment baissés vers lui et lui fit un sourire hésitant. Une fois debout, Ron se tourna et se baissa pour qu'elle puisse monter sur son dos en lui lançant sans qu'elle le sache un sortilège d'allègement. Alors, tandis que Harry se tenait discrètement en arrière, il y'eut entre eux beaucoup de choses dites ou plutôt murmurés que ni le vent ni Harry ne purent saisir même s'ils l'avaient voulu.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient le pied sûr, les bras vigoureux de Ron enserrant son précieux fardeau, Harry les yeux à demi clos était calme et tranquille prenant soin de distancer Ron et Hermione et sourit d'un air bon enfant lorsqu'un puissant cri de rage déchira la nuit.

L'aube aux couleurs diverses commençait à se lever lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le _Troll Décapité_. Aussitôt qu'ils mirent pied dans la cour intérieur, Bongiorno vint à leur encontre avec un sourire immense et des capes sombres et chaudes.

«Vous allez bien mon cher Monsieur?» demanda t-il d'un ton courtois et très différent de celui avec lequel il s'adressait précédemment à Drago Malefoy.

Harry avec un sourire charmant répondit d'un haussement de tête en désignant Hermione qui s'était finalement endormie dans les bras de Ron.

«Tout va bien pour nous grâce à votre bon cœur mon cher Bongiorno merci. Occupez vous d'installer mon amie dans la chambre occuper par la jeune fille que vous a ramener Ron, ça lui fera une joyeuse surprise demain matin.»

«Tout de suite Monsieur Marvin.» Il rentra dans l'auberge suivit de Ron et de Harry qui avait repris son apparence de Joshua Marvin.

Harry n'attendit pas leur retour et s'en alla dans sa chambre, avec en tête le visage décomposé de Drago Malefoy. Les explications viendraient demain.

* * *

Voila un long chapitre qui j'espère effacera la longue attente , et comme le dit Harry les explications viendront plus tard. pour l'instant bon wk et ne m'oubliez pas .

kisouilles

Yepa


	9. MESSAGE

Bonjour à ceux qui vont lire ce message et qui par conséquent ont encore de l'intérêt pour cette fiction.

3 ans de silence …que dire ?

Rien, si ce n'est que la vie est une chienne et que j'attends avec impatience l'arrivée de jours meilleurs.

Après la pluie, le beau temps il paraît.

Voila, j'ai traversé une période difficile, j'ai donc arrêté d'écrire (pour mieux déprimer) mais pas de lire par contre ^^ Il faut bien lire de jolies histoire pour garder sa capacité à rêver même si elle est amoindrie. Maintenant, je me sens de nouveau d'attaque pour faire souffrir avec tout mon amour Drago Malfoy.

Le temps de relire la fiction, de me ré-imprégner des personnages, de retrouver toutes les idées marrantes que j'avais en tête ou dans mon vieil ordinateur et bientôt Harry pourra de nouveau signer de sa plume rouge de jolies petits billets pour Drago.

J'en profite aussi pour remercier toutes les reviews que j'ai eus entretemps.

Merci , grâce à vous de temps en temps je me disais « Il faut que je m'y remette ! »

Je sais trop ce que c'est de lire une fic et de voir que ça fait dix ans qu'elle n'est pas updaté et donc qu'il n y'aura jamais de suite sniff.

Donc, un grand merci à **LilyMalfoy2708**, **Zaika**, **Nat** (je te refais une dédicace avec plaisir si jamais tu reviens lire ma fic ^^),**Papikra Star**, **Alixelle**, **Nouchette**, **Camille**, **Dororo3**, **Tea and scones** (Ils vont finir heureux peut être…mais les enfants lol je ne pense pas..quoique..),**not.** (cette fois je vais vraiment faire un résumé après aussi longtemps c'est normal^^),** Lynara**, **Lise261**, **Mouistiqua** (désolée Mouistiqua, cette fois j'ai fait fort je l'avoue…en n'espérant que tu me liras toujours), **Vif d'or**, **Tibre **(ne t'inquiètes pas les explications viendront enfin par contre je me demande si tu trouveras le prochain déguisement de Harry…on fait un pari ? ),**Ness**, **Pitchoune_z**, **Psychedelike**, **Jenin**, **Caro06** (j'ai raté le rdv de Noël désolée^^ mais je m'y remets, tu me pardonnes ?), **Caence**, **xX-Khiri-Elle-Xx**, et enfin merci à **Akira Makuro **(et oui me revoila ^^).

Bisous à tous et hum… _à bientôt ? ^^_


End file.
